The third Heel
by KetriaTM
Summary: What if there was someone who knew Kyoko and Kuon, and got into the perfect position to tease them with the facts that Lory and Yashiro don't know about? Would it help the couple or break them apart? Enter Hana, a stunt girl who is friends with both Kyoko and Kuon, this is her story. And she has lots of fun in store for both Cain and Setsu.
1. The fairy clearing

**I have come back to merge chapters and correct some mistakes. So if you already read it, the new stuff will start in chapter 11**

 **Chapter 1: The fairy clearing**

* * *

I finally manage to escape the everyday business of our hotel. I love growing up here but sometimes I can't stand all the tourists fawning over me, a cute half Japanese half American six years old girl. I know Japanese because I lived my whole life here in Kyoto, where my parents tend to the Kyoto Grand Hotel. I know English because my dad still has not learned Japanese even though he lived mostly here for seven years. But because our guests are usually rich foreigners he says he doesn't need it. It's the only thing I hate about him, he uses me to translate for Japanese guests. That means a lot more squealing, only with 'kawai' instead of 'cuuute'. I really can't hear any of those words anymore. Luckily trees don't talk, so my ears have a chance to rest.

Lost in my thoughts I have wandered farther than I usually go into the woods, and I stumble into a small clearing. It is beautiful with a small stream splitting the terrain. If my dreams weren't crushed by the rude American boys I would surely go fairy hunting. Maybe I will do that anyway, to prove those 'little gentlemen', like the parents call them, wrong. I jump over the stream and start at the big boulder, it could be a throne. No, it surely is a throne for a fairy prince, if not for the king. I sit down next to it and start imagining my life as a friend of the prince.

If I was his friend I would surely know where he would hide now… not in the trees, fairies fly and it would be easy to discover a prince who is hiding there. Unless he has thought of natural coloured clothes, but a prince will wear rich blues and red so he probably doesn't have much greens. Green is fairy-common folk clothes and a prince shouldn't wear that. I snicker, if I was his friend I would surely make green clothes for him and his parents would be horrified.

Suddenly I hear a sound coming closer. Someone is running through the woods towards me, and tripping a lot from the sound of it. I stand and soon enough I see a little girl with pigtails and tears in her eyes. I am surprised she made it this far with those teary eyes, surely she can't see much.  
"What is wrong?"  
The girl jumps and starts wiping her tears.  
"You can cry if you are sad" I tell her. "Or you can tell me about it, I am Hana by the way. What's your name?"  
"I am Kyoko" the girl tells me with a slight bow, and she mutters something I can't catch. "What did you say, Kyoko-chan? I didn't really catch that."  
"Mommy says I shouldn't cry so much." she whispers. "And Sho-chan doesn't like it too."  
"Well I don't like anything that makes you sad, but I don't mind crying." I tell her, for I cannot think of anything else.

That day Kyoko doesn't say much more, but I catch myself thinking of her whenever I have a bit of free time. So when I get my chance to sneak off three days later I run to the clearing again. I find her sitting on the boulder and crying again. Not knowing what to do I ask her  
"Have you found the fairy prince yet?"  
When she turns her glimmering eyes to me I see I hit bullseye. Letting her cry doesn't help, distracting does.  
"There is a fairy prince here?" Kyoko cries out, and jumps up running to me.  
"Well I figured that boulder would be a throne for the fairy prince, so he probably is around here? I haven't found him though."  
"I will help searching, can you climb the trees?"

* * *

In the next few weeks I learned a lot about Kyoko-chan. She was clever, funny and a full inhabitant of the fairy world. If there was anything related to fairy tales she would go starry eyed for minutes, and totally believe it. Even after a good three months she wouldn't stop searching for the fairy prince I mentioned that time. She lived part time in the Fuwa ryokan I sometimes heard traditional Japanese guests talking about. Her mother would go to the city for work and she would spend the week in the ryokan. The last day of the summer holiday we even practiced serving and it was fun! Kyoko surely had some magic to make the most boring things fun, well it really helped she was a serious customer. I usually had 'semi-serious' customers, they asked for me because I was the cute little miss, or because the little 'gentlemen' had to be served by the cutest girl in the place.

"Hey server girl! My dad surely told you to make sure my glass was full. There is still room right, brother?" Sighing I went to the two brothers, twelve and fourteen, that were my current demons. They were here with their parents on a business trip. Their father was a perfect example of the American dream, I liked him since he always treated me with respect. Saying that since I already knew a good working ethic I would surely make it big, and the sweets he had were also really good… But anyway the two little mamma's boys were perfect whenever mamma was there. Otherwise they told me to obey their every whim, since I was just a Japanese server girl.  
"Your glass cannot be more full otherwise it would spill. And your dad told me I should do my job with a smile, he didn't mention your glass _SIR."_ I politely replied with a gentle (fake) smile.  
"Is there anymore you want?"  
"No, since you don't do your job well, we will surely make a complaint." The other brother replied and I smiled while leaving the room. The moment I was out of their sight I started running, they had forced me to stay inside for almost two weeks now and therefore I had not seen Kyoko in more than a month.

While I was walking through the woods I imagined what Kyoko would make of all the frost covered trees, the winter fairies had been busy. When I jumped over the stream I saw Kyoko just coming out of the woods.  
"You're here again!" she called me and glomped onto me like always. Then she stepped back even before I asked I was surprised but then I saw her new jacket.  
"You have a new coat. It is so pretty!"  
"Yeah, I got it for my birthday." she answered.  
"I missed your birthday, so sorry, I have to bring a present next time. When was it?"  
"On Christmas!" and I was baffled by her joy. I would hate it to combine my birthday with another holiday.  
"But you don't have to bring a present, I like it when you come here."  
"Sure, what do you want to do?"  
Kyoko always knew what to do to spend our time happily, she often surprised me with her imagination that was bigger than that of any other four, no five year old I knew.

* * *

'How did I end up here again?' I ask myself for the 133-rd time. Next time when a father and son give me those looks I will make sure I keep away from any female family member.  
The new guests arrived this morning, and since I got the day off from school of I helped with the lunch. There was the most beautiful woman in the best dress I ever seen. Then I realized they ordered more than what we would usually have at lunch for the whole room! I sympathised with the boy sitting between the adults, he turned green even before the food came in. Well it was understandable since his parents told him to eat enough. With the amount they ordered it would be hell.  
Turned out the dad ate most of the food, the kid was saved from being force-fed when his mother noticed my stare.  
"Would you like to wear a dress like this too? I have a few that I would be able to adjust to your size, little miss?"  
"I am Hana, mrs. Hizuri." I answered "And I am helping with the dishes…"  
"Rubbish, you are coming with me to dress up, she can right?" The lady interrupted me and turned to my dad.  
"Of course, she doesn't have to help."  
I couldn't stop myself from shouting "Really!?" And THAT was when I noticed the weird looks the male Hizuris were giving me, something between sympathy and relief. Now, five hours later I understood all too well, I probably saved them from a shopping trip out of any males worst nightmare. Really how can someone even bring so many clothes on the plane? It is beyond my imagination, let alone why she would bring them on a vacation.  
"You don't like it?"  
"No, no I really like it." I hurry to reply, not to disappoint a guest, and I did like it… the first two hours.  
"I am just getting a bit hungry."  
"O my, time really flies when having fun I guess." To her credit Julie Hizuri, she kept asking me to call her Julie since she can't stand honorifics, really looks embarrassed. And only then did the _gentlemen_ decide to spring me.

While bringing out massive amounts of food again my mind wanders of once again. I really have to escape tomorrow, it is test period after all. And I think Kyoko mentioned her mother will stay until the school starts again after summer. Test periods are always stressing, since whenever there is a mark Kyoko will come crying in the clearing. Really that mom pisses me off, expecting perfection from a child! I heard less and less about her the last few months and that is a relief. On the other hand it makes me worry about the woman not coming back one time. And the worst backlash is that I am kept at a constant update about ' ** _prince Sho-chan_** _'._ If that kid ever has the nerve to show his face here I will prank him into oblivion! He shouldn't treat his almost sister like that!  
"What are you thinking about, puppet? You have such a troubled face." My mom asks, she has come up behind me with the bigger dishes. I scolded myself, Kyoko would never slip like that.  
"Nothing, can I go out and play in the woods tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, could you show our Kuon around? He likes the woods but doesn't say anything." Mister Hizuri asks me.  
"I would love to if you want?" Turning to Kuon I feel relieved about the shock on his face. He really doesn't want me around so I can go on my own.  
"No I would rather explore for myself first. Maybe later, sorry?" He adds the sorry a bit hesitant and I have to remember myself that I am still serving. So the huge smile will have to wait until I am in the forest.

* * *

I run through the forest like I am flying, it is Sunday and Kyoko will definitely be in the clearing. As I come into the clearing I stop short. Next to Kyoko, with their backs to the sun there is the most shining boy I ever saw. I am practically blinded by the brightness in the clearing from the sun, it can't be the boy right?  
"You really found the prince? I … I … How? " I stammer.  
"Yeah, cool right! Corn is really a fairy prince, although he says that this is not his throne!" Kyoko runs towards me. Wait, Corn… sounds familiar. I walk a bit more into the clearing and snicker, it was Kuon Hizuri.  
"You have to believe he is a real fairy prince, Hana. He told me himself!" Kyoko huffs.  
"I believe you Kyoko, since I also have 'fairy blood'." I say looking to Kuon.  
"Didn't you see my hair change colour because of the summer magic?" Kuon doesn't bat an eye at my version of the truth. Boy this kid is as lost in Kyoko's delusions as I am, even though he is older. There is no way either of us would tell Kyoko the truth and scatter her dreams, she has so little of them.  
"I have heard of you, well your people…" prince Corn said, improvising "So your name is Hannah?"  
I got along with the slight American accent. "Yes, prince Corn."  
"No need to add my **title** , any friend of Kyoko-chan is my friend." He looks a bit confused about the chan part. I would bet my dessert that he has had a Kyoko lecture of proper addresses. I giggle  
"Well, no need to add honorifics for me too then, Corn."  
We both laugh when we hear Kyoko's gasp.  
"It is the way we talk in the fairy kingdom anyway." we manage out at the same time.

Later in the evening I show Kuon the short way back to the hotel.  
"Hey, Hana?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you want to be an actress too?"  
"I haven't really thought about it." I answer, thinking about it now. But it seems strange.  
Kuon laughs, "You might be a natural, anyone else would have reacted with my real name, and.."  
He trails off but I know what he wants to say.  
"Well I have known Kyoko and her trips to fairy land for two years now, so I know how she can trap those around her in the fairy realm. You were in way too deep, just like her. Even if I tried I wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise. I was the same the first time. I actually confessed I was searching for a fairy prince to go with the throne, two years ago."  
"And she was still searching after all this time?"  
"Yeah it is strange, she is quite persistent about anything fairy tale related."  
Kuon stops at the edge of the woods.  
"It seems to me she is quite persistent about anything."  
"Well, she translates about anything to stories so…"  
We are both laughing when we get back to the Hotel.

On Monday Kuon is waiting for me to come from school.  
"Come on I couldn't find the clearing this morning so you have to show me there again!"  
While we walk to the clearing we talk about the 'fairy kingdom'. To make sure our stories match we agree to just make Hollywood our make belief world. Since I only have fairy blood Kyoko won't be suspicious if I mess up. I am telling the truth if I tell her I have never been there.

* * *

I am trying to get my homework done before I go home so I can go to the clearing. Unfortunately the gossip is distracting me.  
"Hey, do you think he is a new guy?"  
"Of course not then he would have come in the morning."  
"Since I have never seen him he must be from the hotel, right?"  
"Just look all the girls are fangirling over him!"  
"Well except Hana that is…"  
" **Gentlemen** _,_ seriously, you are worse than the girls when gossiping. Yes, he is a guest and he is JUST A FRIEND."  
I cut their conversation short before they go into detail. They like to be 'true **gentlemen** _'_ and 'worry' about me, a **cute** girl in a hotel. Seriously, sometimes I hate all those business kids. Sure, they are more mature than others, but they also read more grown up books than they should.  
I have to get Kuon out of here, from what he told me he has his own problems with bullies and I want him to be free of them here. So after the last word of the teacher I hurry outside.  
"Where were you? You didn't say you would be late, we have to hurry! Kyoko got her math test back today, right?"  
Even when he is speaking Kuon already pulls me along to the forest.  
"I am not really late you know. And it is pathetic, the fairy prince doesn't even know the way to his own home." I tease.  
"That's not true, today I am leading the way. You just tell me if I go too much in the wrong direction! And that won't happen."

Kuon is right, he doesn't make a single mistake. As he leads us into the clearing we see that it is empty.  
" _Kyoko would also have to go home, baka. And first show the test to her mother. It will take a while for her to get here._ "  
" _I know but I wanted to be sure that I was here before her._ "  
Kuon laughs, how he manages not to be out of breath is a mystery. My condition is pretty good but I still had to work hard not to lose him while he was running. Must be his already long legs I conclude.  
" _Hey Kuon, while we wait, could you learn me some of the tricks I saw you doing last week in the garden?_ "  
" _Sure, which ones?_ "  
" _I would like to learn the jumps Kuon-sensei!_ " I say eagerly, hopping around like an idiot.  
" _NOT if you use honorifics, we are talking in English for..._ "  
I cut Kuon of with my laughter and switch to Japanese.  
"We should talk Japanese since Kyoko-chan doesn't really understand English yet, and I won't use honorifics anymore for you."  
But I can't help adding 'for now' in my thoughts. Kuon is really funny to tease.

As we expected it takes a while for Kyoko to make her way to the clearing. And when she does she is in tears. Kuon takes the initiative and distracts her with a bit of his own 'fairy tale' and an amazing backflip. I will have to practice a lot if I want to pass the 'partly fairy standards' if this is what an injured fairy can do without wings. But I can totally see why Kuon loves it so much, it is really almost flying if you do it right.

Two days later it is already the last day of the Hizuri's visit. Since Kuon wants to keep the illusion of him being a fairy prince he really has to say goodbye. But of course his parents want him to pack his own things.  
"I will help packing and then distract them, what is the best way?"  
"You are really willing to do that?"  
"Of course" I really can't say no to the puppy eyes Kuon is making at that very moment. Even if it means sacrificing myself for another fitting challenge with Julie Hizuri. At least I know it can only last for three hours, otherwise they will miss the plane. And actually it is fun, as long as it doesn't last too long, and doesn't happen too often.

* * *

I sit in the clearing thinking back to the goodbye that day. It was the first time I was sad when guests left. Like Kyoko, Kuon could really get under your skin without really realizing it. And he certainly also got under Kyoko's skin I realize again. Even after two months of explaining that I can't go to the fairy kingdom she is still bugging me about him. I smile, at least she hasn't cried for two months.  
But I was speaking too soon, as soon as she comes into the clearing I know there is something very wrong.  
"Kyoko!" I call out but trail off, I don't know what to say. But she doesn't need any words, she just runs to me, knocking me over in the process, and starts crying, clinging to me for dear life. As Kyoko cries in my arms I am almost sure that this time is the last time I will hear something about her mother.

"I am not good enough..*sniff* … She left …"  
So I was right, but I still cannot think of anything to say. This is so hard, I can't really offer any strength, it is not like I can really understand her troubles.  
"You are good."  
I decide to tackle the problem I can do something about, and hope she will 'forget' the other.  
"Your marks are usually better than mine, and I am older."  
"And half a fairy." Kyoko chimes in.  
"Yeah, that too…"  
"Hannah, teach me to fly too! Then I can go to the fairy kingdom."  
I don't want to teach Kyoko the jumps I have been practicing. Partly because I think they are too dangerous for her, but mostly because I am still sore from my own practice.  
"We start with normal gymnastics right? You are human after all."  
"Okay!" she calls, eagerly. I am sure she wants to be distracted and I can't really do anything else, I realise.  
"Right then, can you do a roll?"

During the next weeks Kyoko is still crying a lot, I am now used to seeing her hunched over 'Corn', the goodbye present Kuon gave her, when I come to the clearing. When I am there she acts freakily normal, although I know she is still not right I only sometimes drop a comment, I do not want to rush her.

* * *

I don't want to force her to say anything but I do get worried about the cuts she is displaying more and more often.  
"What are you doing Kyoko? I thought you were already able to cook?"  
I try, hoping she will tell me what is wrong. She doesn't get what I am referring to and only reacts with an "Huh" as she keeps running around. The does that a lot lately, if she is busy she can push everything else away.  
"Come on, where did you get those cuts? You have bandages on since the beginning of February, it is March now. You usually have the dish sorted out in no time. So what is troubling you?"  
She stops running and turns to me.  
"You were worried?"  
"Yes of course, why wouldn't I be worried."  
"O, I am so sorry. I have been practicing the Katsura-technique, because I don't want to be a bother to the Fuwa Taisho and Okami-san."  
I am shocked  
"You are practicing the Katsura-technique?"  
"Yes"  
"But, I bet even Fuwa Taisho doesn't know that! No one I know can do it."  
Kyoko throws me a challenging look. "So? Why shouldn't I learn it?"  
I sigh, there is really no way I can change her mind once she has set her goal. Eventually she gets me in on it, every time. But not now, this is ridiculous, and dangerous, and not normal. As I walk home I realize I have to really strengthen my resolve for this if I want to hold my own against Kyoko for more than a week.  
My 'record' is twelve days, but I only went two times to the clearing in that time… and she got me over the second time I was there. Even though I had only been there for five minutes.  
No, I won't help Kyoko. No, I won't go searching for an unused knife in our Hotel. NO, I will never approve of Kyoko with a big knife cutting a daikon thinner than paper. It is impossible to change my opinion, as impossible as her actually mastering the technique.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't own Skip Beat, of course. And if there is a Kyoto Grand Hotel then there is no relation with my story.  
About Hana's age, Hana is two years older than Kyoko, which makes her two years younger than Kuon.  
Thank you for reading and I love to read your reviews.**


	2. Flying

****I have come back to merge chapters and correct some mistakes. So if you already read it, the new stuff will start in chapter 11****

 **Chapter 2: Flying**

* * *

Today I did bring a unused knife and a daikon, and a first aid kit, to the clearing. Now I am watching Kyoko make a rose out of a daikon.  
"Wow, Kyoko-chan! You really did it."  
She doesn't look impressed.  
"No, I didn't, it is too thick."  
I gape at her.  
"What are you talking about, it is a recognisable rose, it is thin and you did not cut yourself."  
"It is still thicker than paper, I can do better. But I made it for you anyway, you should place it in your room over there."  
I sigh, and shake my head.  
"It won't survive on the plane, let's just leave it here for the animals."  
Kyoko sinks down to sit beside me.  
"You really have to go?"  
"Yeah, I can't live here on my own. But I will write you, I promise."  
We sit in silence for a few minutes. I think about the last four months.

* * *

In the summer holiday my mom and dad suddenly took a vacation to LA and took me along. That had been weird since we never have a vacation. Either we are busy in the hotel or I have school. A month later dad told me he had great news.  
"Hana, we will move to America. You remember the hotel we stayed in last month? I have bought it, so we are going to set up business there."  
"When are we leaving? I can't leave I have school!" I protested, thinking there was no way I would abandon Kyoko too. Then she would only have Sho, and I hate him. I still don't want that to happen. But well, I couldn't really say no to my parents.  
"Sweetie, they are restyling the hotel now and we are moving there in January. You will love it there, and it is not like we won't come back here. We still have this Hotel so we will be back in the holidays to check on things here."  
My mom looked at me with shining eyes. I stormed out, to the clearing.

* * *

"Don't cry again, you never cry. Fairies don't cry, do they? Hey do you want to borrow 'Corn'?" Kyoko's words shake me from my memories.  
"No need, thank you. And I don't know whether fairies cry or not. It's just that I don't like to cry." I stand and wipe the lone tear that has escaped from my cheek.  
"You showed your skill, now watch me."  
"You are going to do the spin-flip?"  
I nod and walk to the boulder, the spin-flip is something I thought of myself. It has given me at least a hundred bruises while I was practicing, but if Kyoko can do the Katsura-technique surely I can do a flip and a spin. At least that is what I have been telling myself the last six months. I don't have the landing quite right, but if I start from the boulder I will be able to do it.  
"Watch me!"  
"I will, 3…2…1…go!" Kyoko cries out and I launch myself into the air.

"You did it! Hannah, you really did it!" Kyoko is clapping, I don't think she realises that she was calling me with my 'fairy' name.  
"Yeah, I really did. I am glad at least we can say: goodbye, see you in summer, with a smile."  
Kyoko looks down.  
"Oh, I guess you have to leave."  
Then she looks up with the brightest smile I have ever seen from her.  
"See you in summer, don't forget!"

* * *

I send a letter to Kyoko as soon as we were settled in. It came back, again and again, just now the postman delivered the third 'return to sender'.  
Right now I am angry enough to fly to Japan in a rage, on my own power. It's a shame I can't, so I just spend useless energy on my jumps. And I am getting more and more angry. Stupid postman that can't even deliver a single letter. Stupid boys in my class, why do they scold me for my heritage? They should listen to Kyoko, half a fairy is better than a full human. Then you can draw strength from two worlds. I cry out as I jump higher and higher. Spins, kicks, somersaults and cartwheels following in an seemingly endless pattern. I hate it here, I hate the letters coming back, I hate my 'lovely' school, I hate this hotel that is just a rip-off of my home, I hate not being able to fly, I hate leaving Kyoko. I hate everything. I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT.

I go on, push myself till I can't even stand anymore and then go on with ground tricks till even that is impossible. Then I just lay there, in the backyard of our hotel, with my eyes closed. I hear someone getting closer but I don't care.  
"That was awesome." A deep voice calls out to me.  
"I am looking for talents like you. How old are you? Where are your parents?"  
I open my eyes and see a man in a business suit standing beside me. Just as I am about to answer my mom walks out the door, searching for me.  
"Hana, were are you!"  
"Here" I call out, only to notice that my voice sounds hoarse. Only the man next to me heard me.  
"Madam, are you this girl's mother?"  
He asks my mom as she walks towards him to ask him if he has seen me. I sit up.  
"Hana! What happened?"  
Mom almost runs towards me, almost, because she never runs.  
"Nothing mom, I am just tired."  
"Madam, allow me to introduce myself. I am Robin Turner, a director."  
My mom bows from habit.  
"My name is Yoshiko Hale."  
"Nice to meet you." Mr. Turner replies. Then he continues  
"I have been watching your daughter the last 30 minutes from my room. She was performing one of the best show fights I have ever seen. Can I ask her to audition for my next movie?"  
"Hana was fighting?"  
Mom turns to me and I see she is getting angry.  
"No I was practicing my jumps. Maybe with a few kicks in between to loosen my muscles, but not fighting. I was also alone." I hurry to explain.  
"Do you want to audition?" Mr. Turner asks again.  
"Can I, mom?"  
"We will speak inside." Mom says and leads Mr. Turner to one of the meeting rooms.  
"And Hana, you clean yourself, you are covered in mud."

Two hours later mom, dad and Mr. Turner tell me I can audition if I want to, and if I get a part Mr. Turner will give a recommendation to the celeb school. They are a bit more relaxed about attendance there if it is for filming.  
When I lay in my bed I think back to what Kuon said after we met in the clearing. I realize that I really want to be an actress now I have the chance. I miss living in Kyoko's fantasy world more than I had imagined. I have to practice my acrobatics more to make a better chance at the casting. Luckily I have a few months. The filming only starts after summer and the casting is in June, that gives me a good three months to practice. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

Three weeks later I can laugh again, finally my letter reached Kyoko and she has written one back straight away. Like I feared she was really worried when she didn't get a letter. But now everything is right again, and we established it takes at least a week for a letter to be delivered. I sit down to write a reply, as I thought Kyoko is eager to know about my acting debut. It is just like Kyoko to think I will make it to the filming without trouble. But it is good that she is still positive.

* * *

I start my practice again. Even though I just ended all of my favorite jumps I cannot calm down. Mom has already given up on asking me to keep calm, she is probably happy I didn't practice inside the car. Maybe it would have been better if I could attend the casting yesterday, with all the other kids, but school did not allow it.  
"Hannah Hale?"  
I look up to a woman with a big notebook.  
"Yes, that is me."  
She is clearly surprised at my age but leads me to the casting hall anyway. There are three men behind a table, looking at a movie set that pictures a slum out of a sci-fi movie. The man in the middle stands as I come in.  
"Hana, Mrs. Hale, thank you for coming."  
Now I recognize him as Mr. Turner, the director that asked me to audition. He continues gesturing to the men on his left and right,  
"This is my lead Ben Cooper and my assistant Luke. This casting will be a bit different since we are also casting two actors. I just met them, for their individual casting, and they are preparing their roles now. That is also why Ben is here. Well, for the scene you will be playing a street kid who has to escape two police officers. It doesn't matter how you do it, just act like you would do it. Any questions?"  
I shake my head and walk to the scene, when I am halfway there another door opens and a man and a women come out. They are wearing some sort of uniform so I conclude that they are the police officers.  
"Shall we begin?" Mr. Turner calls out, the 'police officers' nod, I answer with an "Yes, please."

" **And, action**."  
I am at a dead end, it is possible to scale the wall but then the police will surely see me. I look at the wall again.  
"There!" I hear and know I am too late. I turn and my face lights up.  
"Thank god, I am lost and…"  
The police officers stop their advance and look surprised. I step forward, and almost fall on my face since my ankle doesn't seem to hold my weight. The woman springs forward and holds me up.  
"Thank you."  
I look at her face, she is on my side now.  
"Could you help me to the main street?"  
The woman nods and we start walking. I half turn to the man, he is still sceptic, but when my ankle gives out again he is the one to catch me.  
"Will you be able to get home from the main road?" He asks worriedly.  
Good, now I have them. With my 'bad' foot I kick a small stone to a side road. It hits a can and continues down the alley. The man goes looking right away, the woman helps me to a wall for support and then follows her colleague. The moment she turns my hands are on top of the wall. On the other side of the wall there are a few cans so I walk on my hands till I can land safely. The moment I land I hear their cries, they noticed me missing. Well, then it is time for the abduction act. I also cry out: "Help, Ah…"  
In the middle I cut myself of by holding a hand for my mouth. Now they will recognise me, but only as a victim, not as the one they are searching for. I smile and run away.  
" **Cut** , well done everyone."

When I jump down from the set, with a somersault for good measure, the two actors stare at me.  
"You are not wounded?"  
It is the man who asks, but the woman is looking so pointedly to my ankle that I answer to her.  
"Nope, but I didn't want a chase. Even if I escaped I would be arrested the next time. Now nobody would arrest me, they will help me 'get away from the bad guys'."  
Mr. Turner laughs.  
"I think we have our street rat."  
Both Mr. Cooper and Luke agree.  
"I think she will be perfect with that boy … What was his name again?"  
"We will see, Luke. And you should remember the names."

A tiring hour later mom and Mr. Turner still haven't sorted out everything. I left right after they finished my school transfer, and started writing to Kyoko. Even when I finished the letter they were still talking, so I started my 'practice for flying' again.  
"You like jumping a lot, don't you?"  
I end my 'practice' and look at the man introduced as Luke.  
"Yes, Mr. Luke."  
"Good because you will be doing it a lot."  
"Eh, of course?" I answer, not sure what he meant with that.  
"You are not a stunt girl yet, I heard." Luke states, I must have looked really confused because he continues  
"Since the street rats are stunt roles everyone must have some basic training. So most likely Robin, oh you probably know him as Mr. Turner, is signing you up for stunt training right now."  
"I am going to train?"  
"Yeah, you can do a crash course over summer. Not that you need to learn much, you already learned yourself quite a lot."  
Mr. Turner answers my question. I spin around, and see mom right behind him.  
"I am actually impressed, you have a bigger talent than I thought. I would have guessed you were twelve, but your mom told me you are only ten. I think you will make it big, Hana."  
"You are only ten! Wow, I would never have guessed that." Luke calls out.  
"Well I look forward to your progress then. Actually, I am one of the coaches in the stunt division, so I hope I will see you in summer."  
"But I am in Japan the summer."  
Mom puts a hand on my shoulder.  
"I know sweetie, we will go for a week. But if you want this role you have to practice."  
I look down, I really want this role. But I also promised Kyoko that I will be there.  
"Then I won't help much in the hotel that week." I tell mom. "And I will practice even in Japan!" Kyoko will be so happy with my 'flying'.

* * *

The summer flew by, I am in the clearing waiting for Kyoko. I can't even distinguish between the days of the last month. Every day is filled with practice, even when I wasn't at the gym I was practicing. All new jumps, kicks and acrobatics I learned are amazing. And now I even know the backflip that Kuon did! It actually isn't too hard.  
Luke is strict, doesn't remember names and forgets anything unrelated to stunting but he is a really good teacher.  
"Hana! You are here!"  
Kyoko runs to me and for the first time I remain standing after she runs into me. Training really did help. I spin her in the air.  
"Of course I am, silly. I promised. How are you?"  
I shouldn't have asked, because Kyoko starts talking so fast I can barely follow. Luckily I know most of it because of her letters but even then I am mostly guessing. She only slows down in the end to ask me about my stunt practice. Then it is my turn to gush about my life.  
"… And the show fights are the best, you know how the bad guys are always beaten by the good guys? Well I learn all those moves for the show fights." I finish.  
"Really? You have to show me."  
As I look to the sky I realize that the show would have to wait.  
"Tomorrow, okay? We both have to go back."  
"Okay, till tomorrow then."  
I watch Kyoko skip through the forest before I also return to my home.

* * *

Before I knew it the vacation was over. Now I am preparing for a new school again. I got into the celeb school with a recommendation of Mr. Turner, and Luke. Actually I am really nervous. As I get off the bus that brought me to school I decide to hang out with the 'bad boys'. Then I won't have to worry about false pretences, they are all bad news, so I don't have to expect anything. Even better, they won't expect anything from me. I am done with expectations, especially because such 'gentlemanly' behaviour got me in trouble every time back in Japan. So here everyone will know that I hate ' **gentlemen** _'_.  
During lunch break I wander around, searching for the hangout spot. Only at the end of the break I remember the perfect spot. Behind the gym, there is a place just between the fences of the neighbouring celeb high school and the gym walls. Just as I get there my phone rings, indicating I should go to my class again. As I turn I see a spot of blonde hair also moving towards the building. I decide to ignore it for now, I don't have time anyway, after school I have to get on set immediately.

* * *

"Hana, you will be fighting first. We are looking for an honest 'first meeting'-fight so you will only be introduced later on."  
"Alright" I answer Luke and clear my head, I have to concentrate on my scene. Of course is wasn't Kuon. More than half of the people in my class have blonde hair. It would be too much of a coincidence when he is also in my school. I concentrate on my co-star, he is already standing on set with his back towards me, and he also is a blonde, proving the claim that blondes really are not unusual at all.

"Positions, and… **Action.** "  
There he is, the intruder. No one just walks in on my turf.  
He seems lost but I don't care, he has a security helmet so he will find his way. Or not, for he certainly won't be able to use it after I 'tell' him that those are not allowed in my slump. I run towards him, use his shoulders as hand grips and jump over him, throwing away his helmet in the process.  
He is a fighter, a normal person wouldn't hold my sudden weight, and definitely wouldn't be able to throw a punch before I properly land. I sink through my knees and kick his legs. Correction, try to kick his legs, but he jumps over my extended leg effortlessly. I stand and we circle around each other. Both of us trying to guess the others weak spots.  
I start from his feet, he has steady footing.  
My eyes travel upwards, following his well-developed legs, he is used to jumping I guess from his previous reaction.  
Dang, this is getting bad for me. On his arms and torso I also see muscles moving even under the shirt that he wears especially to cover his appearance.  
Then I look into his eyes and curse again. He doesn't use his helmet for backup strategies when he fights, like most people do. For him it is all experience, years of experience if I have to guess. Even though it is evident that he is still young his piercing green eyes burn with the fight.

I step forward, he reacts instantly, stepping into a position that is perfect for starting a back flip, which will put him out of my range. But it is not my intention to let him go. I jump forward, but a bit to the side, and bouncing from the wall I land behind him just as he finishes his flip.  
I kick his knee and his legs give out. He gives a startled cry, he was still searching for me, but he is unable to do anything as I pull him into a chokehold.  
"I will be forgiving this time. But never come here again."  
I loosen my grip just a tiny bit to allow him to speak.  
"I am sorry, but I need information only you can provide."  
"We don't give information." I bite back. "And never bring a helmet here again."  
Then using his back as a jumping board I propel myself over the wall.

Unseen by me the boy stands, and dusts his clothes. Then he smiles and walks off, leaving his helmet.  
"Okay. **Cut.** If we captured it that's a wrap."

The moment Mr. Turner calls it a wrap the boys expression turns sour.  
"I thought it was only a rehearsal, how can that be a wrap?" he complains. When I walk towards them Luke puts his hand on the boys shoulder.  
"Hey, I told you we wanted a fight between two people that didn't know each other's style. That is ruined if we have another take." Luke explains, but the boy doesn't accept it.  
"Well I wouldn't mind if you had not used my style to teach her. She is clearly familiar with my style, she even copied me a bit. You used my videos to teach her didn't you!"  
I laugh at Luke's gobsmacked expression, I never would have dared to put him in his place like that. That only deepens my respect to the talent just I worked with.  
"I have never seen any video, Kuon-senpai. I just recognised your stance and remembered the width of the stream back home. You just happened to jump exactly like that."  
"Hana?" Kuon asks me and I can't hold my laughter anymore, I recognized him the moment I saw his eyes. I manage to nod. But then he makes it worse when he adds  
"You promised you wouldn't use honorifics!"  
I literally roll over the floor, trying to keep my voice down but not managing. Luke and Mr. Turner are laughing a bit confused, clearly not understanding what is happening. Kuon only manages to hold his laughter only a few seconds before he also falls prey to the merry atmosphere.

It takes a good fifteen minutes for us to calm down. Kuon properly apologizes to Luke and we continue with the next scenes. Kuon plays the nephew of the lead, a detective in a dystopian world. The detective recruited Kuon's character, Caleb, to get in contact with the street rats. I am the leader of those kids, even though I am one of the youngest. Our fight was the meeting and the turning point of the movie. My character, Ashley or Ash for short, and Caleb become friends and help the detective with the most vital pointers. I really like Ash, she is lively and always doing acrobatics. Kuon helped me with my lines, I don't like acting most after all, the stunts are much more fun.  
All my stunts are natural somehow, but I feel I rely too much on Kuon with my acting. He makes sure I do not get too many NG's with his superb acting.  
Unfortunately my NG's mean we have to redo almost all my acting scenes and we can't talk much. Kuon has to hurry home after filming. He is picked up by his mom directly after the scheduled finishing time. Julie Hizuri is really enthusiastic about dinner, so enthusiastic that she doesn't notice me. Kuon seems even more worried about eating than he did two years ago, I actually pity him. When he leaves he whispers to me  
"Call the police when I do not get to the set next time. Then my mom has accomplished to poison me with her food."  
I laugh at his joke, surely dinner can't be that bad.

* * *

It's finally break time! I almost run towards the hangout spot I found yesterday. Kuon and I didn't talk about school yesterday. He asked about Kyoko, just like me he worried about leaving her. So I don't know if he will be there, and even if he goes to school here, he is possibly poisoned´. As soon as I round the corner my questions are answered. Kuon is showing off, running up the wall to gain momentum for a backflip.

* * *

 **A/N: Do I really have to mention I don't own Skip Beat or any of its characters?  
Well I don't, but I do own my OC's and am actually quite proud of them, and I really love Hana.  
Thank you for reading and please let me know your thoughts.**


	3. The 'flower' club

**I have come back to merge chapters and correct some mistakes. So if you already read it, the new stuff will start in chapter 11**

 **Chapter 3: The 'flower' club**

* * *

"Hey, Miranda isn't it?" I look from the shadows as Amanda calls out to the new girl we are hoping to join to our ranks. It started as a joke between Amanda and me. She left him but didn't really want to cut connections. We were already friends so she came by a week after she broke up with Kuon. When Brigit came to us with mostly the same story we started our 'flower' club. I find the name pathetic, primarily because they named it after me.  
Dani found us three months later, and within two days she invited her friend Celine who had introduced her to Kuon before. That's when we started recruiting, so after the rumours circulated that Miranda broke up her relationship we have been searching for her. I met her before but she is a typical cheerleader model, so she made it clear that she hated my style, and me, from the moment she laid her eyes on me. But Amanda seems to be reaching her, so I return to our headquarters.

* * *

Kourtney, Ivy and Evie are fighting like usual. They are so similar they cannot stay in the same room for more than five minutes before they get irritated at one another copying something. I ignore them and walk towards the club of four, Celine, Dani, Gina and Jackie. They were already friends and have become only closer after Kuon. That, and the fact that they are genuine in their feelings about everything, makes them the best friends I have in the club.  
"And is she coming?" Jackie asks me, but Dani answered.  
"Nobody can keep away once they see the loneliness in his eyes if you ask me. That's what got me interested."  
Gina and Jackie nod, they both are feeling guilty that they couldn't help Kuon more. It was not their job but still, they share same the feelings Dani and I have.  
Actually all of us do, that's why we are here.  
"I think she will come, and stay if I keep hidden long enough." I joke. At the sound of my voice the fighting stops and the girls turn to me. Hearing it calm down, Loraine, Brigit, Floor and Hayley leave the kitchen where they were hiding. Seeing me they assume that Miranda is coming already.  
"How are we going to welcome her?" Brigit asks, direct as always.  
"She must be weirded out, normally clubs of former girlfriends are nothing like this." Hayley's remark gets approving nods.  
"I say let's party."  
All of us laugh at Floor's remark, she is always in for a party. She says it is from her Dutch roots, we say she is a party animal turned human.  
"Hayley is right though." Brigit thinks out loud.  
"I guess it's because we know none of us really had a chance." Kourtney chimes in.  
"After all it is us girls that break up every single time, for the same reason. I was the same so Miranda will also be… She was the one who broke up right?"  
Loraine, the last one to join, turns the attention to me again. Which is a wrong move, since Amanda just leads a flustered Miranda inside.

* * *

They all sit in line, waiting for me to arrive with the food. Since I founded the club, I have to provide a room in the Hotel whenever there is something major going on. That and the fact that everyone here once has to taste real cooking makes it fun.  
"Today our special is homemade wraps, there are still more fillings. I will bring them in a few moments." I tell them, noticing Miranda's relief. Julie also loves wraps, and she loves to make everything. Unfortunately every single person in this room knows the reason why Kuon hates food. Hence the way we treat food properly in this club.  
"Okay, then. This is the 'flower' club, named after me, sadly."  
This remark is met with a few boos from the other girls.  
"Hana, you don't need to be so shy." Kourtney and Ivy call out at the same time. I pretend not to hear them and continue.  
"We are here because we all have noticed Kuon's trouble, but we can't do anything on our own. That's why we united, in a way I am sad that we are with so many, since every member here means that there is someone else who hasn't been able to break Kuon's shell. As his friend from early age I hoped he could find his purpose in acting, but…"  
As I trail off Amanda takes over  
"He started dating when he was too young. I hoped he would loosen up over time, but he never really got the meaning of love."  
All girls make various sounds of agreement, even Miranda.  
"You mean everyone here has dated Kuon?"  
"Yes"  
Of course it is Floor that calls out impulsively. I am glad for Loraine stepping up, preventing her to blabber more.  
"Yes, we all have broken with him because we noticed he didn't let anyone come close. Well except Hana, she is just his friend. Personally I hoped I could force myself into his life, he did not want that. So I left him, like every girl in this room."  
"We are all united for a single cause, but unfortunately unable to really help." Dani adds before turning to me.  
"How is he? Have you spoken him lately?"  
"I haven't really, he is much closer with Rick now. I am only a childhood friend after all, and a girl."

Lately he only talks to me when I get a letter from Kyoko. Only when we are talking about Kyoko the stress from work and everything seems to leave. I wish I could convince him to go and talk with Kyoko. But he is such a stupid fool, always avoiding the subject by saying he wants to protect Kyoko's fairy prince and not strain him with his problems.  
"Maybe we could get Rick to join?" Celine asks.  
"No way, he is actually an irresponsible brat that likes fighting a bit too much. I still don't see what my niece Tina likes in him. Although the bad boy image is not bad…"  
"Evie, stop that, you are drooling you know." Kourtney hits Evie on the head.  
"But it is an idea to get some of Kuon's friends to join. They might be able to help."  
We all agree with Gina, except for the fact that it is impossible.  
I snort. "Rick is basically his only friend, the others were there for the Hizuri fame. Or he thought they betrayed him when they did not protest to him being fired."  
"Well if he doesn't behave it is only logical that he is fired, although I think I would have defended him anyway." Miranda joins the discussion, but she still throws me a menacing look. I smile wryly, I also don't want to be close, but the more people wanting to help Kuon the better.  
In the end we agree that there must be someone who will be able to help Kuon, if only we can find him/her.

I feel guilty, I know a girl who could be perfect. If only Kuon wouldn't take his act so seriously this time. But basically that is what Kuon does, he takes acting too serious and loses sight of the things around it. In these two and a half years since my 'movie debut' I've worked with him a few times more. He puts great effort in the roles, but then fails to show up on time. When a director calls him on that they usually reference to Kuu always doing this or that, angering him even more. Eventually they fire him, the only job we actually completed together is that first one.  
Well, this time I will be the one to fire him from his job. I won't let him continue to be the fairy prince anymore. I sit down behind my desk and start a long letter to Kyoko.

* * *

I am knocking on the door with all my might. ´Open up, open up.´  
"Come on Rick! Open that damn door."  
When the door finally opens I stumble inside. Rick catches me before I land on the floor. He sets me on the couch and picks up his phone, restarting his earlier conversation.  
"Yeah, she is here, not alright. Why did you give her my address?"  
Great, he is talking to his uncle Luke. I called him earlier after my fight with Kuon, begging to let me know where Rick lives.  
"I see, why don't you come if you are that worried. We may have to fight, judging from her state."  
And with that Rick puts the phone down. When he walks to the kitchen, I am sure he is getting his first aid kit, he still hasn't looked me in the face.  
While he is putting some bandages on my wrist, and still hasn't said anything, I start talking.  
"Why are you encouraging Kuon to fight?"  
"He is such a softie, if he actually fights back they may leave him alone. But you and uncle don't see that."  
"If he actually fights back he may kill them, Rick. Have you ever fought with him for real?"  
I am really angry but somehow I can barely make myself audible.  
"Of course I have, we train together, since years ago."  
For the first time Rick looks up, but now I avert my face, I also thought like that, until an hour ago. Tears come to my eyes with the flashbacks.

~~~~~~ _Seven months before_  
I have rewritten the letter to Kyoko a hundred times, it is not nothing when you confess you have been lying to your best friend for over two years. Scratch that, I have been lying to her since she met Kuon five years ago. Even three months after the first draft I still have not produced a letter I am happy with.  
~~~~~~ _One month before_  
The letter to Kyoko has been in my drawer for a month now. I can't believe myself, even though I made up my mind half a year ago I still can't tell Kuon to quit his fairy role. Tonight at the 'flower' club I will state a deadline for my action out loud. That way I have to follow through, none of the girls would let me live if I chicken out, so within a month I will 'kill' the fairy prince.  
~~~~~~ _One hour before_  
"Kuon, I am just letting you know I will send this letter to Kyoko. I can't lie anymore."  
~~~~~~

"You did train, not fight. I fought with Kuon tonight."  
I choke on my words. This time he really did fight, he didn't want to kill 'Corn' and when I tried to keep the letter away from him he got angry.  
"Kuon did this to you? But you are…"  
"Not his best friend anymore. He doesn't want to see me again."  
Saying it out loud is even worse than I feared. I don't want to admit I heard those piercing words, I don't want to remember the furious Kuon ripping apart the letter to Kyoko. My expression seems to alert Rick.  
"Is he alright?"  
I shake my head.  
"That's why I'm here."  
Rick catches on fast, finishing quickly with patching me up.  
"Where is he now. We have to stop him before he does something stupid. Tina, can you drive us to the city?"

Tina is not happy, but helps us out anyway. I smile a little apologetic, I do understand her jealousy. I also felt that when Rick first came into Kuon's life, but I expect it is worse when it's your boyfriend going out late for a friend and dragging you with him.

* * *

We agreed I would stay out of sight, but I am running after I hear a crash. As I come closer I hear someone scream.  
"Murderer, you should have died instead of Rick. Murderer!"  
I ignore the stabbing pain in my legs and run even faster towards a scene that will surely haunt every soul that sees it.  
Tina, crying with Ricks bleeding body in her arms.  
Kuon, frozen in shock, only seeing the blood.  
The car, that caused the destruction of so many lives long gone.

* * *

A week passes, neither Kuon nor Tina is talking.

* * *

Two weeks, I still don't know what really happened.  
I feel guilty, I shouldn't have run to Rick then.  
Kuon hasn't been to his burial, it's like he vanished in thin air.

* * *

A month after the crash the 'flower' club is discussing disbanding. Kuon is missing, but his parents forbade the police to investigate. We figured that they must know something, and that Kuon is alright, or as good as can be given the circumstances. We can't do anything so why would we keep coming together?

* * *

Two months after the crash the formal police report is given out. It is a hit-and-run and with no way to identify the car there is nothing they can do.  
I also get a letter from Kyoko.  
 _Hana, you must not feel responsible for the crash. You did not drive the car and you did certainly not push anyone. I don't understand everything because you told me so little but I know that it is not your fault. I would send 'Corn' to you but I am afraid it gets damaged..._  
After those words Kyoko goes on in her usual bubbly manner about Sho-chan, life and school. But she amazes me with her words. Even from across the world she picked up on my emotions, even when I wrote so little in order to protect Kuon, I will never underestimate her again. She may be living in a fairy world but it is much better there.

Maybe some others should go there too, I decide to try and talk to Tina one last time. Maybe I can help her like Kyoko just helped me. Besides, I really want to know what got everyone there. When I know I will probably be able to go on with my life. Deciding quickly I call the florist first, then I call all the girls from the 'flower' club. All with the same message, we need to do one more thing for Kuon, he must be able to come home without a hitch.  
Even though we are younger than Tina we will give her a girls' night she won't forget.

* * *

Hours later I am glad the girls are all there. When Tina broke, it hit me hard.  
"When we came Kuon was shouting at a few rogues. When we came near we heard him telling them they had no right to insult his roots, or his best friends. Rick got closer, telling me to keep my distance and be safe. When he reached Kuon the leader was already unconscious, the others had fled…  
He finally stopped, but then one ran right towards me pushing me away. He shook off Rick's hand and started the chase. I ran after Rick and…  
There was… blood… everywhere, and, and…"  
Tina is crying, I know that, because I am also crying. Everything is blurry and suddenly I feel I am pushed forward. I land on Tina, she embraces me.  
"I am sorry, I shouldn't have called him that. I am so sorry… I was just so sad and I blamed both of you…"  
"Gomen'nasai…" is the only thing I manage to say, not noticing I am speaking Japanese.

I don't know when everyone left but when we are finally understanding where we are everyone is gone. I am glad I got the room in our hotel again, so Tina can stay the night. I actually planned to go to my room but it doesn't seem right, I end up on the floor. It doesn't matter, in the end we both stay up the whole night and talk.

* * *

It's my sixteenth birthday, but we have a really full hotel so I postponed the big party a week. I told mom and dad I don't mind but I catch myself humming birthday songs. I stop humming as a 'guest' walks by. When she passes me I can't help but stare, she looks suspiciously like Tina with one of my wigs on. Well whatever, I open the door to the suite I am supposed to be cleaning.

"You sure it's here?" The voice is hushed but still clearly understandable, even on my side of the door.  
"Shh, you are spoiling the surprise!"  
Yes, it is clearly the abduction party.  
"As if you can keep silent, Floor."  
I am glad I am finished with the toilets just now. I quickly gather all the stuff in the cleaning cart and get a towel, pretending I am still busy cleaning the furniture. Somewhere in the back of my mind I expected the 'flower' club to show up. They are extended now, Tina has joined, and so have quite a few new boyfriends. We are just a bunch of friends now, and we all love the girl's nights out. Whenever we feel the need we just kick the boys out, they know they joined a girls club so they don't mind, as long as they can join the parties.  
"Alright-o, boys, you know the plan. She is a fighter so make sure you get her quick."  
I hear in a frantic whisper behind the door. So the boys are in charge of the kidnapping, probably Bob and Dan. They are also stuntmen so they should know my tricks.

A few minutes later I am sitting blindfolded in the back of a limousine if I have to guess. I hardly can contain my smile. The fight in the suite was short, I only resisted for the show. The boys knew but played along, tying my hands with a stunt knot before blindfolding me. When we are there I know they will help me with an 'escape', I can't have anyone thinking they can mess with me.

* * *

When the car slows down I hear a click from the door to my left. I push Dan out of the way, into the girls sitting opposite of him, and tear the ropes around my arms apart. I will have to jump blind but Dan basically told me it's fine by unlocking the door. As I roll over the grass I rip my blindfold off. I am in the lawn of a party home. Well then, start the chase. Hearing the limo stop I break into a sprint.  
When I am a few meters away I see everyone struggling, they are not used to running on heels. Zack and Bob are tending to a 'severely wounded' Dan. I really have to thank them later.  
Or not, because I run right into the hands of the other boys, who were obviously waiting for me around the corner. With the three of them getting me off guard I stand no chance and in no time I am lifted in the air and carried back to the front door.

Inside it's like a James Bond movie. I mentally hit myself for not noticing the suits of the boys, and dismissing the gala attire of the girls as just party wear. They are messing with me, I have never wanted to see any James Bond movie, he is described as a gentleman. And they know I hate _gentlemen_ , I guess that's why it's like this now.

"Finally, the star is here. Why did you let her become so dirty, you already didn't give me much time to work."  
As soon as Julie's voice reaches my ears I groan, and curse my rotten luck. Of course the girls know I am still close with the Hizuris. I turn my head to search for the blonde megastar and the food tables. Just before Julie whisks me away to the changing room I see Kuu and the food in the far away corner.  
Half an hour later I am free again.  
"I am surprised you are letting me go so fast." I tease Julie.  
She is having none of it.  
"You are the star of the party of course you have to be there. Besides, I do not want to miss the stripper."  
My neck almost snaps as I turn too fast, trying to catch Julie in her joke. Unfortunately she is also an actor and her expression doesn't betray anything. I stomp towards Floor, who is talking to Tina and Amanda, which is suspicious because they usually avoid her during parties. Well everyone normally does, we don't want to catch the 'party disease'.  
"Floor, there is NO stripper. Is there?" Floor just looks at me, Tina, Amanda, Julie and everyone else are clearly suppressing their laughter.  
"They would not let me."  
Floor is seriously pouting. It is almost too much, I am putting on my stunt persona in order to keep calm.  
"If you want to…" Kuu starts with a wink to his wife.  
"We have some friends who might be able to come…" Jake adds, nudging Zack with his elbow.  
"NO, you are already in deep shit, if you want to make it worse…"  
I let the thread hang in the air.  
Nobody takes me serious, well it's fine, I won't forget. And on their own they don't stand a chance, well except for Kuu that is, he is a force to be reckoned with. Every other man is hesitant to really fight with a woman, Kuu has fought with me and Kuon so many times since I moved here that he knows my tricks. I grumble inwardly, he knows my tricks and uses them against me. His hands really are too big, to speak with Corn´s words.

* * *

"And… you liked it right?"  
Tina is sitting next to me, after her girls night out more than two years ago she started the tradition of abducting the birthday girl/boy to the birthday party the 'flower' club organized. I have never been able to pinpoint how we manage to do it the way it goes. We always do something to irritate the 'lucky' victim, but every time the victim loves the party we set up. Now isn't an exception.  
"Yes, I had fun. Although I wish Julie would have held her tongue about the stripper. I fear I will really get one next year."  
"Nay, we wouldn't. Strippers are for bachelor parties." Kourtney reassures me when she walks by.  
"And the only stripper we would ask for you…" Evie starts, "would be Kuon, because you will trash everyone else." Ivy continues. I shoot them both a few glares, they will be the first targets in my prank war.

* * *

"Happy seventeenth birthday"  
Everyone shouts from everywhere in the room. This year's theme is 'high society' and the hall has the style of an old fashioned tearoom. This party is even bigger than last year. Kuu and Julie are responsible for the location again, I'm sure. On a table that is placed a bit out of the way there are a few people I don't know, but one of them is a director I have heard of, he must be a guest of Kuu. From the looks of it the other guy is learning from him as he practically soaks up every word. They will probably leave after the party, so I will have to start my pranks now. I can't have anyone escape my prank war, last year I managed to have my 'revenge' on everyone, so this year will be the same.

I catch the ketchup bottle from the snack table and start my act as I make my way to the special table. I deliberately bump into Kuu, who is also making his way to the table. He pushes me back on reflex. I 'stumble' to the table making a roll over the whole table spilling everything on it, and smearing my training suit with ketchup. I have managed to avoid Julie and the make-up artists so far.  
The director recognises my stunt, I see him hiding his smile. The other guy is still processing what is happening. I can't catch his exact words but I hear enough to determine he is speaking Japanese. So he is from Japan, I smile inside but my face turns into an expression of despair.  
"Tasukete… Help me, I have been kidnapped."  
He springs forward but holds back when he sees the 'blood', I feel a little guilty. Unfortunately Kuu stops my 'not-so-funny-anymore'-joke just before I can call out 'Just kidding' and smooth it over myself.  
"Hana, that's not funny. Shingai-san doesn't know about your practical jokes so you can't do something like that."  
I roll over and stand up.  
"I am sorry Shingai-san." I say with a polite bow.  
"But it is tradition that I get everyone on my surprise party back with a practical joke. I have gone too far because you clearly didn't know I am a stunt woman, I assumed everyone would know. Gomen'nasai." I end with the apology and a bow.  
"I accept your apology." Shingai replies, and smiles "Though I must admit you had me there…"

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry if you can't keep track of all the OCs in this chapter. I named the OC for Kuon's first girlfriend Amanda and then I noticed the girlfriends Loraine and Miranda were mentioned as the two last ones in the manga. I just couldn't resist to complete the alphabet. So basically if there is a girl (not Hana) mentioned, the first letter of her name gives away when she was Kuon´s girlfriend.  
The accident was really hard to write. I normally have a sort of movie in my head when I write...  
I have to thank MyLuckTookAWalk for her review, it got my spirits up again, so I was able to write this out.  
And I have to thank Alfwyn for proofreading this chapter for me, I couldn't have done that on my own.  
Thank you for reading. Oh yeah, Skip Beat is owned by Yoshiki Nakamura and Hana to Yume, as we all know.**


	4. LME is famous

****I have come back to merge chapters and correct some mistakes. So if you already read it, the new stuff will start in chapter 11****

 **Chapter 4: LME is famous**

* * *

I am reading the two letters again. The first one is from almost a year ago. A few weeks after my seventeenth birthday my letter to Kyoko came back. I had not heard from her since my birthday and I was getting worried. The letter was unopened and with it came the note I am rereading now. It is written on the official paper from the 'Shougetsu-tei'.

 _Hale-san,  
I am sorry but the addressee of this letter is no longer living here.  
Her current address is unknown to me but I am guessing she is in Tokyo. If I hear from her I will contact you.  
Sincerely,  
Fuwa Yayoi._

The other letter is from three months ago, there are a few notes attached but they are not for me. Those are different notes for earlier recipients. It actually had a roundabout way of reaching me. It was sent to the director who visited my birthday, who then sent it too Kuu, who gave it to me.

 _Dear Hale Hana-san,  
I hope this letter will reach you, for I don't have your address. My name is Shingai Seiji, I met you on your birthday party. Your prank was really impressing.  
Currently I am casting for a new movie here in Japan and I would like to offer you a role. It has proven to be difficult to find an actress to play that role because of the many stunts she has to do.  
The stunts can't be done by a stunt double since the face has to be shown clearly, and usually stunt women are not the best actors. I am sorry if I offended you, but from my experience I found that stuntmen prioritize their stunts instead of acting. With your prank you showed me a bit of your acting talent so I think you would be able to do it.  
I hope you will consider the role. I am sorry for being vague but I am under contract so I can't disclose any details.  
I look forward to hearing from you.  
Sincerely,  
Shingai Seiji._

I never had much doubt about the offer, I always liked the parts where I had to do a little acting. Plus if I am in Tokyo I can search for Kyoko. I know it isn't likely I will find her, but still. And my last reason, although I don't want to admit it, I have a feeling Kuon is there too. He can't stay hidden in America, so maybe he went to Japan.  
"Please put your chairs upright and fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing on Narita International Airport soon." The captains voice from the speakers startles me. I quickly put everything in my bag and fasten my seatbelt.  
Half an hour later I am waiting for a cap, I was pleasantly surprised when my suitcase was the first one to appear on the baggage belt.  
"Where do you want to go, miss?" The cap driver asks with a smile, I am probably quite funny. If I had not lost the address I would probably be laughing to at my frantic search.  
"Do you know LME?"  
I sigh relieved when the driver answers with a nod.  
"You want to go to the LME agency?"  
"Yes please."  
The driver starts the car and I am off to my new career in Japan.

* * *

"Thank you for the directions." I tell the lady who just pointed me to the room where I have an appointment with director Shingai. I turn and walk towards the door when I see a girl clinging to one of the signs. I shake my head, groupies are always annoying. It seems she is here for Tsuruga Ren, lucky her, he helps pushing her outside.  
I walk towards the conference room, trying to put the scene away. It doesn't really work, something about the girl is nagging me. Well, I better concentrate.

* * *

Shingai introduced me to a lot of people, I try to remember but it doesn't really work. The office I am currently visiting doesn't help either, it looks like a replica of an ancient Maya temple. I look around for the 'priest' who has to be there, and sure enough a man in off white garbs is welcoming us.  
"Thank you for bringing her here, Shingai. You must be busy."  
Shingai bows and leaves, hearing his cue to leave as clear as I have.  
"Have a seat Hale-kun."  
The priest gestures to two stones I hadn't noticed earlier.  
"Are you Takarada-san?" I ask, when I first came in I thought Shingai was getting me back for my prank by fooling me with a fake meeting with the president. But now he has left, so I am getting a bit unsure.  
"Yes, I am. I must admit you surprise me Hale-kun, usually my guests are not that calm the first time they meet me."  
I smile, I can imagine the usual reactions.  
"Back in America I am infamous for my practical jokes, I must admit I first thought Shingai-san was playing a revenge prank."  
Takarada laughs,  
"I like you, but there is something we need to discuss. You want to join the agency?"  
"Yes I do. I want to focus more on acting and I think it better to start in someplace new."  
"There is the problem, you can't join the agency without auditioning. Luckily the audition is in a few days so you can join. But you must pass the auditions if you want to join."  
"That is fine with me, but I already accepted Shingai-san's offer and I am not going to quit."  
I catch myself before I get too insistent, I mustn't offend the president.  
"You can do that role under your current agency if you don't pass, you haven't quit there, have you? After you pass the audition I will organize your transfer. The papers for the audition are with my secretary."  
"I haven't quit. Thank you, Takarada-san. I will do my best in the auditions."

* * *

I had not expected that there were so many dancers trying to get into LME. The girl before me is also very good at gymnastics so my act would be too similar. Wait, the keyword is act… and acting starts the moment you walk on the stage.  
After two steps I 'stumble', heading face first to the ground. Even here I hear the gasps of the judges, great, I have their attention. I finish my roll and stand on one leg.  
"Sorry about that, I am Hale Hana, and I am half American. I have been a stunt woman there for a few years, but now I want to focus more on acting. I will be doing a show fight for now."  
I imagine Kuu and Kuon in front of me and start, paying attention to keep away from my injured leg for the first few moves. Then 'the Hizuris' corner me, and I have no choice. I jump to get away and after a series of jumps I roll to the edge of the stage, just short of falling off. I stand, purposely only on my 'injured' leg and bow.  
The head of the acting division then raises the question I have been waiting for,  
"Wasn't it your other leg that was injured?"  
I laugh sheepishly.  
"Really, if I can't remember that, maybe I should walk on my hands?"  
President Takarada starts laughing and the others soon follow. I wait for them to stop and stand normally.  
"Why did you act the injury?"  
The not-from-any-division judge sounds almost accusing.  
"Well, I needed to get attention and from my pranks I have learned that stumbling always does the trick. I am sorry for deceiving you, but everyone always tells me there is no way a stunt woman stumbles on a clear surface if she doesn't want to stumble."  
That remark earns me a few giggles again. I return backstage with a feeling that the audition will be the best I have ever done.

* * *

When the last girl walks on stage I am surprised, she is the groupie from when I first came here. So she managed to secure a spot in the auditions. Then I see her knife and daikon, no way, is she doing a Katsura demonstration?  
"Mogami Kyoko, I will make a rose out of this daikon!"  
My mind goes blank, the only thought circling around is 'Kyoko changed so much, why?'.

Unfortunately it stays blank until I get a mobile phone in my hands to which I have to respond. At first I think it's Kuon on the other side of the phone. I sure know he has had many girlfriends, but I never loved him romantically. Then he continues about his ego and I am jolted awake. I just found Kyoko, there is no way that it's Kuon on the other end of the line, that would be too much of a coincidence.  
To the confession of love I can only react with astonishment, not knowing if I should be happy that the guy is coming back, or if I should hate it. I have no idea if I did well, but it will have to do.  
Kyoko's reaction to the voice on the phone tells me why she is here, she has finally seen the jerk's honest face. When everyone is looking at the results I can't reach Kyoko before we are called. Her number is not there so I hope she will hang around, but that is probably asking for too much.

* * *

Kyoko is already gone, so I only stay to find out I am accepted. I am glad but would have been happier if I could have spoken Kyoko. Well at least I know that she is here, and if she gets into showbiz I will be able to find her. For now I have to concentrate on my role, Shingai gave me my script yesterday.  
My role is pretty straightforward, I am playing a ghost and have to show up in impossible places. I skip through the pages and automatically list all stunts and the actors I will be working with. Although I will have an actress role here I still approach it like always, acting's not that different from stunt-doubling anyway.

* * *

Finally everyone is there, except the lead actress. We already got briefed about her, I can't imagine that they are trying to force her to alter her behaviour. There are a few other women here who must be almost as bad. Although I admit the slope is steep, they complain too much.  
Tsuruga Ren on the other hand hasn't said a single word after his introduction. He is politely waiting till everyone is tired of complaining about the slope and the lead actress. I read that he is considered a gentlemen but meeting him personally is on a whole other level. He is almost too perfect, well luckily I am not obligated to hang out with him. His personality under the gentleman mask is only to guess. I fear the worst, my experience with 'perfect gentlemen' tells me that the best masks hide devils. Hopefully the mask stays on the entire time when he is working.

Because we won't be able to shoot many scheduled scenes the lunch break is extended to 90 minutes. And I have to spend most of those minutes with Tsuruga Ren. I almost wanted to scream when Shingai asked me to come and sit with him on his table, the only seat being free the one next to Tsuruga and Shingai. They must have saved it for me, and I would be happy if not for the gentleman. I have seen him smile once and I just know he is hiding a devil with that smile. I fear for Ruriko's life if she manages to make him pissed like that.  
I walk slowly to the table, internally I want to run in the other direction, but I have to admit I don't want to spend the time alone. And I have to get to know Tsuruga a bit better, I can't stand the way he is leading my acting. Only Kuon can do that, but only because he helped me often with those tricks.  
Of course the gentleman starts a conversation.  
"Do you like it here, Heel-san? I heard director Shingai met you in America?"  
"Yes, my parents moved there 8 years ago. Before that I lived in Kyoto, so I love being back in Japan."  
"But your name is English?"  
The man introduced as Tsuruga's manager asks, I think his name was Yashiro.  
"My father is from America, so I got the name Hale from him. Although I like Hana better, Hale-san has me looking for my parents."  
From the corners of my eyes I see Tsuruga flinch, but he covers it nicely. I am confused, it is not that bad that my name is misprinted in the script, he doesn't have to feel guilty for calling me with the wrong name. I already informed Shingai of the mistake so it will be fixed soon.

* * *

We are waiting once again, Ruriko was supposed to be here half an hour ago. Some of the men went fishing, expecting her to be late, and the ones staying here have started a few games. I am working out, and there are quite a few spectators for my acrobatics. Then I see a weird umbrella coming towards us. That must be Ruriko, finally we can start working. I head to the make-up.

When I come out of the room I see the funniest scene ever. A girl in bright pink overalls is struggling to get away from Tsuruga, who is carrying her princess style.  
"Yay, someone who will agree with me when I say 'I hate gentlemen'." I joke, and walk towards the pair. Did I imagine that Tsuruga froze for a moment? When he puts the girl down I immediately ask her what's wrong.  
"I think I twisted my ankle." Is the soft answer, in a voice I recognise immediately.  
"Kyoko-chan?"  
"Huh? How do you know my name?" She asks surprised.  
"Well, you told me, I am Hana. I thought you would remember me." I laugh, showing her I don't mind. I know the make-up is pretty thick.  
"Uh, I'm sorry. I am happy to see you, but I thought you were in America?"  
My smile gets even bigger, Kyoko does recognise me behind the make-up, she is as observant as ever.  
"Well, I was asked for this movie so I came here. And I was worried because a certain someone didn't leave an address."  
I joke, but it is good I expected her to be jumpy, otherwise she would have jumped on her injured leg to apologize. Yashiro joins us with a first aid kit, interrupting her apology, and I start bandaging Kyoko's ankle while I introduce them.  
Of course they start talking about Tsuruga Ren, really I seem to be unable to avoid him. Just as I finish the bandaging Yashiro says  
"As long as it is work related Ren would become very strict and tolerate no mistake."  
It really reminds me of Kuon's take on his acting.  
"Thank you for the warning, Yashiro-san. I will make sure to be 200 percent serious about my role."  
"Eh, it wasn't a warning, it's just how Ren is."  
I smile at Yashiro's comment.  
"Yeah, I had a friend like that in America. He never wanted any discussion about his acting. Which was logical, if you ask me, I found that his roles were always spot on. And if I wasn't spot on with my acting he would force me into my role, I didn't like that. Fortunately I could get him back with teasing him about everything else, otherwise it would be depressing."  
"Who was it, I don't remember anyone like that in your letters?"  
Dang, I forgot Kuon didn't want me to write about him to Kyoko, even about trivial stuff. Well it's not like this will expose him.  
"I didn't write about him, I only did one project with him anyway."  
If you only count the finished ones.  
"Anyway, filming is starting and you should go to the hospital, I can't check for a crack in your bone. After all nobody has X-ray eyes."  
"I know, it is science after all. But I have a job to finish here."  
I laugh, Kyoko is still the girl I knew, fairy obsessed and determined to do everything she is assigned perfect.

* * *

"Didn't you have to be in the scene they are shooting?" Yashiro asks me as we walk to the set.  
"Yes, but they will practice first, since I have to copy the movements."  
Kyoko is curious, but my explanation will have to wait, for we bump into an angry Ruriko. She is doing a great job in angering Kyoko. Actually it is kind of assuring, I won't have trouble dealing with her if I remember she is egoistical. When Ruriko mentions everyone should be looking for her I expect Kyoko's reaction. She has always put work first after all. So I hold her back with one hand and with my other hand I scoop up Ruriko's legs, Yashiro already has her shoulders.  
"Kyoko you just get her wig, we will carry her."  
And like that we bring Ruriko back to the set, where everyone is relaxing. I ignore everyone and find my place where I settle down. I probably won't have to move for a while. But when Ruriko pushes Kyoko down I can't keep my cool.  
"Hey, she didn't pretend that injury. Don't think you are in the right just because you are a bit popular. Apologize now, or I will make you."  
She runs but I am faster, I carried her back once it is even easier the second time. I unceremoniously sit her down and point in Kyoko's direction. I don't want to waste a word on this matter so I just glare. She actually gets it and apologizes.  
"Good, can we start filming now?"

* * *

I look again to Kyoko, who is still standing. She declines the chair Tsuruga offers, I would do the same, but not if I am injured. I sigh, I should be following Ruriko in this scene. The ghost copies everything she does, but since she can't even stand like she is supposed to, I don't bother. And as expected, I hear director Shingai's "Cut, let's do this one more time." for the fifteenth time. As he explains which posture he wants I can't help but look at Kyoko. She repeated the same instructions for me so many times. Just like me she is perfecting her posture with every word Shingai speaks. So when Ruriko challenges Kyoko I laugh out loud, but the noise drowns in Kyoko's outburst. I smile, maybe I will be able to act with her in this movie, that would be nice.

* * *

I am walking to Kyoko's room when I see both Tsuruga and Ruriko waiting for her. When Kyoko comes out they are stunned, I whistle. That gets Ruriko's attention, she glares at Tsuruga.  
"You really think Tsuruga-san would whistle like a Hollywood star?"  
I laugh. "It's just me complimenting a friend."  
Now both of them are glaring at me, which is unnerving since I never thought Tsuruga would ever glare. I look back to Kyoko, she reminds me of a photo she send me two years ago. She was standing in a kimono then too, but now she is more beautiful. I now get why Julie always wants to shop when she sees someone. Right now I really want to shop for Kyoko, she will be stunning in almost everything!  
I think it's a compliment, so I hold my laughter at Ruriko's jealous words. If she stays like this I will enjoy a full blown prank war against her. Kyoko's feelings are in line with mine, or she really doesn't notice the sarcasm.  
When she declares it the happiest moment in her life I feel betrayed until I remember she thinks the fairy clearing is outside the normal world.

She is standing next to me now, instead of Ruriko.  
"You can do it."  
I smile to her and she smiles back. When the clapper signals the start of the scene I walk out just behind her, perfectly synchronized, like we are in the clearing again. I glance at her back and know when she will bow, so I bow at the same time. After the scene I hear muttering.  
"How? She never came out with Ruriko and now they are doing everything perfectly, at the same time."  
And Shingai summarizes it with his comment. "Great."  
That is exactly how it felt. I want to act with Kyoko again when she learns it.

The gentleman beat me with getting the first aid kit after the scene, but I actually don't mind. I am off to the director to ask him change the second scene. He stays with the original scene telling me:  
"I won't force her, if she doesn't want to do it she doesn't have to."  
"That is my point, she will do it, perfectly. But it is not good for her ankle, because she will ignore the hurt."  
Shingai looks at me with a strange look.  
"You know her?"  
"Yes, from when we were young. That is why I know she will force herself to win, to do anything to make the scene perfect, even if it would hurt more than she can take."  
This seems to reach him but he only says  
"If you think she really goes too far I won't stop you from interfering, but it is your responsibility when you disturb her act."  
I sigh, at least I have permission for butting in now, but I would have done it anyway. Tsuruga joins us and we head for the set. I just listen to their conversation about the acting battle. As we come closer we hear heated voices. Seeing the position Kyoko is in I almost run towards the scene and pick up both of the contestants. I set Kyoko on a chair and put Ruriko on her feet a few steps away.  
"If you want to fight, use your acting skills to determine the winner." Shingai tells them before I can launch my not-so-polite speech. It seems to cool them down so I step back.

* * *

After I help Kyoko on stage I step back, but only as far as necessary to stay out of the line of the cameras. I immediately see when Kyoko switches to 'Okami-mode', she is there only for the ceremony, or in this case the act. The lively girl I know is gone. As the ceremony continues I realize I wouldn't be able to do it, contrary to what I thought before. When she learned the ceremony she wrote me so much I thought I would be able to do it, but it is only the theory, not the real ceremony.  
I feel more than I see that Tsuruga also switches to acting mode. Even with the circumstances I get excited, now I will be able to see his trick. Kyoko acts good, she will be better than me, but now she is pushed around by that guy. After the scene I have to talk to her, she won't be happy about that, I can already see her fighting spirit light her eyes.  
"Good job already, Kyoko." I mutter.

Just after she drops the cup like she is supposed to in the script the light in her eyes dims. I jump forward and, thinking she will see Tsuruga as a guest, I bark to him  
"Leave, she won't move until you have left."  
And when he doesn't move immediately I yell,  
"Go! Now!"  
He turns and I focus on Kyoko, she is less tense now the 'guest' is gone. Hoping to catch her attention I whisper in her ear.  
"Little Okami-san, I found a big bug in my room. Thank you for the service, I love them."  
Luckily she reacts to her former title and my strange dialogue. I pull her up but she is mostly limp in my arms. I continue randomly,  
"I need you to teach me the tea ceremony."  
"You told me you knew." She complains weakly.  
"The theory, no one could show me how it is properly done." I react. By then a few stagehands take over Kyoko's weight and Yashiro tells me he will take her to the hospital.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't own Skip Beat.  
Thank you for reading. And thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, I can only reply to the signed ones but I really appreciate the guest reviews too.**


	5. Old friends

**I have come back to merge chapters and correct some mistakes. So if you already read it, the new stuff will start in chapter 11**

 **Chapter 5: Old friends**

* * *

We are back in the mansion, reshooting the scene we started with in the morning. When I returned to the set, after sending Kyoko off, the others were finishing the tea ceremony scene. Now I stand in the side while Ruriko tries to walk like a lady again. She still hasn't grasped it yet, so she only has taken two steps before we hear Shingai's "Cut!".  
"Eh, how was your name again? Can you show me how to walk, you could do it this morning."  
I am stunned, her character has made a 180.  
"Sure, but before walking you need to be able to stand."  
When I say it I expect complains, but none come she just keeps looking at me.  
"I am Hana." I tell her as I walk around, stopping when I am standing behind her. I grab her shoulders and force her into a better position, still no complaint.  
"You have to stand strait, put your weight on both of your feet."  
As I talk I see that she is putting effort in her posture.  
"Tuck in your chin."  
She obeys so I keep spilling pointers.  
"When you walk make sure you do not slump, keep your posture. Walk steadily."  
I pick up my script and place it on Ruriko's head.  
"Make sure it doesn't fall while you walk."  
After a few steps the script slips, I catch it.  
"That is only because it is floppy, you were doing fine." I tell Ruriko, who is standing with a funny expression.  
"Be glad that it wasn't a pile of stones in your hands and on your head, that was my practice."  
"Really? I would be so dead then."  
Laughing I look up to Ruriko.  
"It wasn't that bad, I did it for fun then."  
That comment has the whole crew laughing, only Tsuruga sends me a strange look.

"And, action."  
Now I really pay attention to Ruriko as she walks into the chamber, and bows. She really improved a lot in the last few minutes.  
"Cut, Ruriko that was exactly what I was looking for. Keep it up for the real take."  
Shingai smiles to Ruriko and then to me.  
"What was that for! You could walk out the first time with that hyena but now you just watch?"  
The 'old' Ruriko resurfaces, for a bit but now I don't mind.  
"I have to copy your movements perfectly, I can't do that if I don't know how you move. I knew how to act before because I could see that Kyoko-san has had training, but you haven't so you have your own way of acting."  
Just before I reveal too much about Kyoko I hold myself back, I don't know a thing about her current situation and I don't want to get her into trouble while she isn't there.  
The next take gets an 'OK' from the director and we finish the day with a positive feeling, we have really accomplished something today.

* * *

After my evening work-out I really want to shower and drop down on my bed, not moving a muscle anymore today. I am finished with my shower and about to collapse on my bed, but then I hear a scream from the next room. It sounds like Kyoko so I head to my door. As I open the door I catch the last line from Tsuruga.  
"Smooth and brilliant skin, visual series. You will lose to that guy."  
I walk to Kyoko, who is crying when the make-up artists remove the make-up.  
"Don't worry, I can give you some of mine, and we will go shopping another time. You will be a princess then, I promise."  
She gives me a brilliant smile and I can't do anything but smile back. After the make-up artists leave Kyoko starts rambling about every single thing that happened to her the last year. I sit back and prepare for a long night, but I am still smiling like an idiot, I really missed my first friend.

* * *

"Hale-san, Hale-san. Wait for a moment please."  
I don't recognise the voice so I turn around. The woman running towards me seems familiar. Only when she stops in front of me I remember, she is the head of the LME training section, I have asked her for help a few times. I am getting better at acting but Tsuruga is still pushing me around sometimes, actually a lot of times but I don´t want to admit that.  
"Please tell me that you have been pulling some pranks at my students." She asks with a desperate expression I can't place.  
"No, I haven't. Is something wrong? Usually people hope I won't prank them. Of course I will be happy to think of some jokes I can pull."  
"No, thanks, but no thanks. I was hoping it was you, then it couldn't be... Now I have to tell the president that his granddaughter has been causing trouble."  
She seems genuinely scared, which I understand with the craziness I have come to expect from the president.  
"I can come with you if you want, I wanted to talk to him anyway."  
That is not really true but I think the fastest way to find Kyoko here is via him. So we head to his office, he promises to tell me where Kyoko is after he finds her.

* * *

I head out, I just saw the president again. He told me Kyoko was getting her stuff and then going home. I am glad, I will be able to celebrate my birthday with her. As I walk up the stairs Kyoko is rushing down, I turn and follow her. She is screaming for 'Corn', which has me worried immediately. Something must have happened. When we arrive at the bottom of the stairs Tsuruga is standing there with a vacant expression, which is totally suspicious, his mask always has some emotion on display.  
I get on my knees next to Kyoko.  
"Where did it fall?" I ask at the same time Sawara asks for an explanation of the name.  
"Corn, is the name of the person who gave me the stone."  
Kyoko starts telling about him and since I don't find the stone I look at Tsuruga, maybe he has seen something. He is looking at Kyoko with an expression that is eerily familiar, but I can't remember why.

Then he acts like he is picking up the stone, the bastard already had it but didn't give it immediately. I narrow my eyes at him, but Kyoko falls for the act. She only has eyes for the stone and smiles,  
"I am really glad it's safe."  
At that moment something in Tsuruga's face changes, and I recognize Kuon's 'Kyoko-expression', but why would Tsuruga Ren make such an expression?

"Thank you."  
Kyoko bows to him and his normal mask is in place again.  
"Did you live in Kyoto?"  
At that moment my eyes narrow in suspicion, he knows that from the stone?  
Then he asks "Did you know those stones are mined in Kyoto?"  
But that is total bullshit. I know Kuon had that stone from America, besides I never saw anything like it in Kyoto.  
But if Tsuruga knows he must know Kuon really well, and he knows the stone.

Don't tell me...  
the expressions behind the mask I just saw...  
Tsuruga goes on about Kyoko being easily deceived but I am paying more attention to his height. He is too large for a Japanese guy, and now I am really looking, he looks like Kuu. Kyoko starts to leave so I will have to act quickly, luckily she is still the polite girl.  
"Sawara-san, Hana-san, thank you for your hard work."  
"Kyoko-chan could you wait for me outside?"  
Kyoko nods but before she can answer Tsuruga is interrupting with 'advice'. This really gives him away, whenever I wanted to really talk with Kuon about Kyoko he would always push me away with some remarks about anything he noticed. Now he is desperately keeping Kyoko hate him and avoid him. He must be Kuon, but then he changed so much...

* * *

After Kyoko left I wait for Sawara to go before I turn to Kuon.  
"About you not whistling like a Hollywood star, that is totally intentional right?"  
He turns away and answers without looking at me.  
"And you knew that she was the Kyoko from back then."  
"Yeah, but she auditioned with the Katsura-technique so you could have known too."  
That gets his attention.  
" _She did?_ "  
He is still looking at the wall, but he switched to English, so I know I am really talking with Kuon now.  
" _Yeah, and it got her a lot of attention, although the phone throwing was even more spectacular._ " I say also switching to English.  
" _With the presidents casting I can imagine why. But why are you here?_ "  
" _I wanted to act more, got a role offer for acting here, and received a note that my friend might be here, all alone. Well, with that brat but he doesn't count._ "  
I lean to the wall now, next to him. It is kind of strange to talk to someone who refuses to look at you. And even stranger to talk to a Kuon who is totally not looking or acting like himself. He doesn't really react to my statement, before he left he would have agreed with my worry, now it's like he forces himself not to care. But before I can comment on that I see Yashiro coming down the stairs. I switch back to Japanese and mutter  
"Your manager is coming for you."  
Then I leave, I still can't stand Tsuruga Ren, even if it is my friend underneath the mask.  
I still catch his whispered "Happy Birthday" before I am out of hearing range.  
I reach Kyoko with a big smile on my face.  
"Let's start the birthday party."

* * *

I am really glad that Kyoko is a morning person. She managed to force me up before I missed the last possible bus. Now I won't be late, but I have to run the whole slope instead of walking the steepest parts. Well, that's the punishment for partying while you have work the next day. I run to make-up, not allowing myself to rest, for I will be resting longer than I have time for if I stop now.  
"I really don't get you. How can you be so determined? I would never run up that hill, they can wait for a bit."  
I look at Ruriko while I am catching my breath.  
"Well, I love to act, and to stunt. That makes it easier."  
I wash my face and turn towards my costume. The sooner I disappear behind the screen the sooner Ruriko will stop talking to me.  
"I love to sing, but I wouldn't do something like that to come in time if I can't make it. Sometimes you have to accept what you can and what you can't do."  
I don't answer immediately, Ruriko regained her professionalism but she is still egoistical.

When I come out in costume I continue with the conversation.  
"You have a point, but for this movie I have an extra reason to be on time. I can't lose to perfect Tsuruga, I hate it how he pushes me around while acting."  
"Yeah, I agree that it's really annoying. But he does that even with experienced actors, right?"  
She says it like she doesn't care but I can see her true emotions on her face.  
"There is nothing you can do about it, Tsuruga-san is the top actor here."  
Ruriko doesn't say it but I hear it anyway 'And I am his co-star'.  
"But don't you want to get him back? I can't believe he has the 'big star' Ruriko rolling in his hand."  
I say, sarcasm dripping from my voice. It's probably not nice to say but she is pissing me off.  
"I can't do anything!" Ruriko roars, "And it is not like you succeed in getting him back."  
That gets me thinking, I used to get Kuon back all the times.  
"Maybe, I can. If you help."  
A plan is forming in my head and I grab the script for todays last scene, it will be totally awesome. If I can get permission from the director, that is.

* * *

"Director Shingai, can I ask you something?"  
While I wait for his reply I am looking around to make sure Tsuruga is nowhere to be seen.  
"Ah, Hana-chan, since I didn't see you yesterday. Happy …"  
Shingai trails off as he sees the twinkle in my eyes.  
"Err, I just hope you had a wonderful day yesterday. Does that spare me in the prank war?"  
I laugh,  
"It will do, I wasn't planning on pranking you anyway. But what I was asking, after we finish the last scene today, could you wait for five minutes and then ask for a redo? Just say something about the lighting, please?"  
"Okay... But does that mean you plan on pranking someone else? Who is the unlucky victim?"  
"You will see. So you will help me?"  
Shingai reaches for the script and reads the scene before he nods,  
"Yeah, I think it will be interesting."

* * *

"And, Cut. That's a wrap." As soon as we hear those words Ruriko and I run towards our changing rooms. We already informed the make-up artists so they are waiting for us, helping both of us out of our kimonos. A few minutes later a stagehand knocks on the door.  
"Director Shingai says we need another take for the last scene."  
"Why, I want to go home." Ruriko replies after a nudge from me.  
"There is another angle he wants to shoot, I think. Can you be there in five?"  
"We will be there." I reply while the make-up artists help us put our kimonos back on. When they finish the changes in make-up I ask Ruriko if she knows 'her' part.  
"You need to be concerned about your lines, of course I can walk like a ghost. Besides you always tell me that you style the movements like mine."  
"There you are done, and the five minutes are over."  
One of the make-up artists interrupts us. We stand and walk to the set.

" **Action** "  
"It is really beautiful here, I can see why you were so surprised I haven't been here." I comment, although a bit nervously.  
"Don't worry, I will protect you if you fall prey to the bells."  
I look up to the man standing next to me, right behind him I see the ghost coming closer, walking around my protector to reach me. The moment she touches me she jumps of the set. I stand frozen, but look at her out of the corners of my eyes. Ruriko has her hand pressed to her lips, signalling the others to keep silent.  
"Choko? What's wrong?"  
My partner continues the act, not aware that I am now following a different script. My eyes turn away and I sink to the ground, with shaking limbs.  
"Ruriko?"  
Tsuruga sits down next to me.  
"What's happening?"  
I sit up, before he notices that nobody comes to help I have to get his full attention. I stand properly.  
"Thank you for your deep concern, there is nothing amiss." I tell him with a bow.  
Now he is thoroughly confused. I walk a few steps past him, then I mutter so he can just hear me. "Why is this body not used to moving like it should?"  
I hear him spin around, but pay him no visible attention. On the outside I am observing the 'strange' things around me, on the inside I am calculating his next step.  
He kicks me in the knee, getting me off guard. While I fall my reflexes turn it into a roll and I stand up immediately. He expected that and I am eye to eye with him, which startles me.  
"I do not believe in ghosts, Hale-san."  
His eyes seem to freeze me to my spot, with an anger that doesn't fit his calm voice. Then his expression changes back into his normal mask and he walks past me.  
"But, well played."  
Those words free me from my frozen state, I don't get it. Kuon didn't always like the pranks, but he never got angry. Most of the times he would laugh about them after a few minutes being angry at himself for falling for it.

* * *

I am one of the last to leave. I see Yashiro heading to the parking lot so Tsuruga must be going now, I thought he would have gone earlier for another job.  
" _You prank anyone who remembered your birthday? I heard from Shingai that's why he didn't stop the scene._ "  
" _Whoa. You scared me almost to death. I thought you left already._ "  
As I turn I am facing an angry, dark haired, dark eyed Kuon. I better explain myself cause I don't want an after-prank-fight with him now, he is scary.  
" _I only prank those I did not invite, it's tradition but it started only after you left. And well, I certainly didn't invite Tsuruga Ren. Besides it is also payback for you directing all the acting, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten Ruriko-chan's help._ "  
" _Still, that stunt could have exposed me._ "  
Now I see his anger in a different light, he is scared that his identity will leak.  
" _I will never think of Tsuruga Ren as my childhood friend._ " I whisper. " _He is a gentleman, which I hate. You know that. But because you are my friend I won't expose you before you do, and it will only be strange if I spare you from my pranks so:_ get used to it, Tsuruga-san."  
He is caught off guard when I call him back into his 'act' with my Japanese, but recovers quick.  
"Can I offer you a ride Hale-san. I noticed you came walking this morning."  
I give a wry smile, he is getting me back and I can't do anything about it, I really need the ride.  
"Thank you, I gladly accept."  
"Well then, let's go. We can't keep Yashiro waiting." He says and leads the way to his car.

"I didn't think you were so young, Yashiro-san." I say as I step into the car.  
"Huh?"  
"Well you seem someone who prefers the driver seat not the _shotgun_."  
"What?!" Yashiro exclaims, not familiar with the American term. I almost laugh out loud, and Tsuruga also has an amused expression.  
"O, sorry. That's what my friends call the passenger seat. Comes from a bit too much action movies and games."  
Yashiro is still not following me, so I continue.  
"It is fun inside some games. Don't wear a seatbelt, and when the car makes a sudden stop you shoot through the air, like a bullet."  
Finally Yashiro makes the connection, it's about time. Neither I nor Tsuruga would have been able to hold in our laughter if it had taken a bit longer.  
"Oh, no I can't drive. I am over 20 though, it's just that electronics don't agree with me. I kill a mobile phone in ten seconds by just holding it. So driving a car is not an option for me."  
"You are kidding me. Are you an alien?"  
"Not that I know of."  
And that ends the conversation, the silence that follows is a bit awkward for me. If it was Kuon we would be talking about our acting or stunting or Kyoko, with Tsuruga and Yashiro I don't know what to talk about.  
So I get my phone and look for missed calls. I actually have one, it's Matsushima with an alert for a casting in two days. It sounds interesting so I will go and take a look. The rest of the ride goes on in silence, and I am glad when I get out of the car. It is strange, even though I know Tsuruga is Kuon, I can't really believe it. When I walk into my apartment I shake my head, he still acts to perfect for his own good.

* * *

"Welcome, everyone. I am Wakahisa Nori and I will be directing 'The alien next door'. This is my brother Wakahisa Sora, he writes the scripts."  
The other man stands and bows, then he grabs a microphone and starts speaking. Even with the sound system it is a bit hard to understand him, he speaks barely louder than a whisper so the mic has trouble catching all of it.  
"Have you ever wondered how a hero lives? I have, every single time someone in a movie displays a special power I am intrigued. How does he/she live in everyday life? What happens when he/she doesn't need the gifts anymore? That is what this series is about, so I am searching for someone to fit both aspects, the special and the ordinary."  
Even though he doesn't speak loud he has a gift for telling stories. I was completely captivated by his voice and the way he posed the questions. Then the director takes the word again.  
"Okay, for the casting we want you to enact a scene from a movie. It captured both of us with the questions my brother just posed. Not because it is a hero, but because of the abilities that are shown. How did they get there? Did they have something in common before? We want you to act the same scene, and capture those feelings."  
He turns on the television and it starts right at the scene he mentioned.

I gape at the overview of the slumps that is shown on the screen. As it zooms in on a boy with a helmet and a girl chasing him I can't stop my smile.  
When the television goes black again I hear people around me muttering,  
"it really gives you the creeps after hearing those questions."  
"But I know quite a few other scenes that would do that too."  
Then in the row before me a guy asks his question out loud.  
"Why haven't you contacted the actors in this scene?"  
The Wakahisa brothers smile and the director answers.  
"The only one we know the name of is the boy, and he disappeared a few years ago."  
I stand, "I am pretty sure they listed all of the street rats too."  
"Yes, but we don't know who played that girl. Do you know her name?"  
Both of the brothers look at me like I am their saviour.  
"I sure hope so, since Ash was my debut role. It would be kind of sad to forget my own name."  
This joke gets me various disapproving noises. I can relate a bit, the brothers look like they want to hire me on the spot for the lead. But the writer surprises me, he grabs the microphone again.  
"We will continue with the casting, a role from years ago can change. Besides we need six 'siblings' with special abilities. Everyone knows this is a general casting, it's not only for the lead."  
I bow to him before I sit, then the director continues with the explanation of the casting.

* * *

Two weeks later I speed-walk out of TBM after the first script reading. I want to get away from one of my co-stars. He has been glued to me since he heard I lived in Hollywood, wanting to know everything. And it has been worse ever since I mentioned that I know Hizuri Kuu. So when I see a girl looking like Kyoko I tell him that I have to go, and hurry after her.  
I find her facing a producer who is obviously not happy to see her but she still goes into the changing room. After the man left I knock on her door.  
"Kyoko-chan, it's me, Hana. Can I come in?"  
"Ah, no! I mean yes, but…"  
Laughing I open the door.  
"Is your job a secret? Sorry, it didn't seem like that."  
Kyoko, who is pulling out a giant chicken suit, looks unsure.  
"It is not a secret, but I can't have Tsuruga-san know, or Shotarou."  
That confuses me.  
"Did you manage to offend them while playing a chicken?"

* * *

 **A/N: So Hana has found Kuon, and is starting to feel at home. Personally I love her pranks. Yes, Hana got her own series. I thought it strange if she was in Dark Moon, since it is totally not her style. I am not sure if I will write a lot about that, but it is based on an original character of mine that I have known for several years. So I do own 'The alien next door', and I don't own Skip Beat.  
Thank you for reading, and please review.**


	6. Who is it?

****I have come back to merge chapters and correct some mistakes. So if you already read it, the new stuff will start in chapter 11****

 **Chapter 6: Who is it?**

* * *

Kyoko told me she would be here long before me, but she isn't there. She probably has to finish the contract, I am sure she gets the role.  
From the corners of my eyes I see a flash of that horrible pink that the president selected. Turning around I am surprised to see a pink duo, so I walk over.  
"It's my first time, walking down the streets with a female friend."  
I hear Kyoko tell the other girl. Really, this girl, has she forgotten our shopping trip? I quickly position myself behind Kyoko and tap her on her shoulder.  
"Excuse me, but what am I? Well, I guess I have to stay with being the 'clearing girl'."  
"Hana-san!? What trick did you use just now? I am sorry, I was so happy with the commercial I forgot the meeting time. Oh, this is Mo- Kotonami Kanae. She is…"  
"A co-worker, I see."  
I finish, not wanting to hear the embarrassing term Kyoko may have thought of. I turn my attention to Kotonami.  
"Nice to meet you, I am Hana. Just forget about my family name, it is Hale, but ever since I lived in America I only connect that with my parents."  
I bow and am greeted with surprised face. But before Kotonami or I can say anything Kyoko grabs her and dashes off. I look to where they are going and smile, the shop there has a cute dress on display with everything…  
I barely manage to avoid the three hoodlums that carelessly run down the street. I better get going after Kyoko, otherwise she will forget me again.

"Mo, that's only how people pretending to be friends talk. But why didn't you recommend it to Hana-san?"  
I can kind of guess Kyoko's answer to Kotonami's question, so I decide to keep silent for a bit longer.  
"Hana-san absolutely can't wear that. It will be very bad if she wears cute clothes like that."  
Kyoko has such a serious face that I can't stop myself from laughing, which gets me a weird look from both of them.  
"There are three reasons, first, I hate clothes that hinder your movements. Second, it is not my style at all. And third, but that is only for the fairy-tale obsessed," I give Kyoko a look "it will make me look like a 'fairy'."  
I make the air quotes with my hands, but I am probably losing any chance of a normal interaction with Kotonami.  
"No, that reason would be the main reason. Hana-san, you can't have anyone figuring out."  
Kyoko's response cuts Kotonami's reply short, and before we can say anything else Kyoko grabs us both and drags us to an ice-cream booth.

Luckily I manage to wriggle beside Kyoko and change two of the three ice coupe orders to the mini version. While Kyoko gets her large coupe I wait beside Kotonami.  
"That should save us from going to the gym twice tomorrow. It is really annoying how much energy she manages to burn away with her strangeness."  
"It is, she always eats much?" Kotonami asks.  
"Yeah, she is actually…"  
I trail off as Kyoko returns. She never liked my comments about her nagging over food. What's wrong with eating fast-food if you have a job to finish?  
"I always wanted to eat ice with my good friends. It tastes much better that way, don't you think? We should do it a lot, right? Hana-san, Moko-san?"  
Kotonami and I share a look of desperation, but Kyoko doesn't notice. I want to turn away from the food subject so I start another topic.  
"Maybe, but I want to know: how was the audition?"  
That sends Kyoko in a rant about the pink curse, and winning the battle, and someone who stole her idea.  
"So it went well, and you both have a job, congratulations." I conclude.  
"Yes, how was your script reading?" Kyoko asks, as always remembering her manners.  
"You are an actress?" Kotonami asks.  
"Yeah, in America I did mostly stunt work but I came to Japan to act more. And the script reading went well, I think I have the character down, mostly."  
"What do you mean mostly? I am not yet an actress and I know how to act."  
I look at the jealous Kotonami and answer a bit sharper than I intended.  
"I have the character down, but I am not really sure about her movements. As a stunt double I had to move exactly like the actress, otherwise no one would believe it. Now I have to find how my character moves, and that is what I am not sure about."  
Kyoko steps in, not happy with my tone, and shoves both out of her way. She clearly wants to get between us but she is pushing too much to the sides. She starts to scold us but is interrupted by a loud splash. And suddenly there is a furious girl sitting in the fountain.

I react with years of training when a human-like shape comes flying towards me. I turn and kick it in the stomach. It is much lighter than I expected, so the puppet propels back to where it came from. The girl that threw it only barely manages to avoid it before it crashes into the fountain.  
"What are you doing!"  
"Are you trying to kill our lady?"  
"Erika-sama, are you alright?"  
"Idiots, make sure that the role stealer doesn't get away!"  
By then I am thoroughly confused, the girl and her retailers don't make any sense. Erika walks to Kotonami with her hand raised.  
"I heard everything, you will be replaced if you get hurt, right?"  
As I turn my attention to her hand I see a ring with a diamond. Seriously, I thought in America there were people who fought too much for a role, but this is extreme.  
Kotonami reacts way different than I expected, I would have blown up violently, but she is staying polite. With every word Kotonami is saying I am getting more impressed with her.

* * *

Later in the bus I keep out of their conversation until Kotonami almost yells.  
"What do you mean with seems like friends?"  
But Kyoko is already asleep. I chuckle, which gets me Kotonami's attention.  
"She remembered that being friends is from two sides, she thinks of you as a friend, but now you have to confirm it. She actually did something like that to me, declaring me magical. And two days later she asked me in tears if I couldn't do some magic."  
"Like just now with that dress?"  
"Yeah, I once told her that I was part fairy, as a joke. That dress would expose the magic, and that is something terrible to all fairies…"  
Kotonami then gives Kyoko a hard look.  
"She really believes that? No don't answer that, I think I know. She is so stubborn in her innocence."  
Kotonami now pulls out Kyoko's LoveME notebook.  
"But that helped me a great deal these two days. NEVER SAY A WORD ABOUT THIS TO KYOKO." She then adds, as if I caught her doing something illegal.  
"A message is a good idea, Kotonami-san. Can I write something too, or is it just for LME jobs?"  
"It is Kanae, I mean I call you with your first name. And Kyoko will probably decide for us that we are friends anyway…"  
Kanae grumbles in a low voice, that I have trouble to hear everything.  
"Yeah, you got her character down."  
I laugh, but not for long. The character comment reminds me of my own problems with getting a character down. And it seems Kanae has a great memory, since she also brings it up again.  
"You said before that you didn't know how your character moved. I didn't understand, isn't it stated in the script?"  
"Yeah, abnormal moves are, but she doesn't move in a particular strange way."  
I tell her thinking about my role, Maiko.  
"Can you tell me a bit about the role? Maybe I can help."  
I have to think hard, I can't say much because I am not supposed to talk about the series. But maybe I can just tell enough.  
"Well, please don't say anything about this because I am supposed to keep it silent. But I can say a bit about the character. Just pretend it is a tale for Kyoko. She is a 'fairy' older than time, and now living in this world trying to blend in…"  
I trail off unsure what to say more, but Kanae seems to have an opinion already.  
"So she is acting her 'normal' daily life?"  
"Yes, she is." I realize and then I think about Kuon, who is also acting his daily life as Tsuruga, and I find my clue to Maiko's way of acting.  
"Thank you, that already helped a lot. I think I can work with this."

* * *

I have been 'observing Tsuruga Ren' for a week, well taking notice of him whenever he is around. It seems a lot of girls do that, which actually isn't strange. Who wouldn't love a gentleman? Well, I wouldn't, but that's not the point.  
Tsuruga is really different from Kuon, although I think there are a few similarities if you are really looking. So for Maiko I should decide first on her character and then let her decide what to take to her everyday 'role'.  
Dang, I am getting distracted again. I should be getting my meal now, otherwise I won't be able to shake off Kyoko. I turn and walk right into someone.  
"Oh, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."  
"It doesn't matter, are you also going for a meal Hana-san?"  
I look up at the familiar voice. I have walked into Yashiro, which means that Tsuruga is also close. And sure enough as soon as I think that he is right behind Yashiro. Damn, avoiding him is out of question now.  
"Yes, could the two of you do me a favour? If the PPP asks about my meal, could you tell her that you saw that I had a salad today?"  
Both of them are surprised, but my request isn't too strange I think…  
"The PPP?" Yashiro asks.  
O, that's what had them confused.  
"The pretty pink police, or Kyoko-chan. She caught me with a sandwich for dinner two days ago. Now I have to prove her I can properly feed myself, so she is cross checking about my every meal."  
I see Yashiro smile, Tsuruga keeps his mask but I think I see the Kuon's mirth about the situation in his eyes. Kyoko always chided me in her letters too, and with pretty strict words.  
"Onee-san would be even happier if you eat a home-made meal." A new voice adds.  
I look down to a little girl in a frilly dress with a cute lunchbox.  
"But I don't have time, so I will have to do with the salad from LA hearts."  
I tell her, not sure why she is interrupting our conversation.  
"Why don't you have some of mine?" She asks and opens her lunchbox. It is full of insects and spiders. As I look closer I see that they are plastic, but they seem strangely realistic.  
"If these are home-made you have done an amazing job." I say picking up a spider. Now both Yashiro and Tsuruga are snickering, the girl looks gobsmacked.  
"You were supposed to run, you…" She tells me, getting angry and standing a bit in front of Tsuruga. She has probably noticed my attention to Tsuruga, and wants him for herself. I lean over and whisper in her ear.  
"Don't worry, I got the message. You have to know I have no interest in that gentleman, I just wanted to observe his acting."  
When I stand up again I continue, "You have to agree that he is a really good actor."  
"Yes, Ren-sama is the best."  
She happily agrees and jumps into his arms. It seems like a routine since Tsuruga has his arms ready before she even moves.  
"Maria-chan, you should stop carrying that around. It might cause some real trouble sometime. What if Hana-san was really afraid of spiders?" Yashiro chides.  
"She wasn't so it is all right, do you want to eat with us, Maria."  
Tsuruga asks Maria but he looks over her head, so I assume the invitation extends to me. It is probably not polite, but I want to look for 'Kuon' a bit more now.

Just as I want to start eating my phone rings, the number displayed tells me that it is from America.  
"Do you mind if I take this?"  
None of my table companions protest so I press the accept button, and my phone explodes into a cacophony of sounds.  
" _HANNAH, WE GOT A LEAD TO KUON!_ "  
" _You are in LME aren't you?_ _Do you know a L. Takarada?_ "  
" _Have you met an actor like him already?_ " _  
_I am stunned, but I manage not to look at Tsuruga. I hope he holds his mask, I never expected something like this. So after the questions die down it is silent for quite a few seconds before I manage a reply.  
" _Yes I am in LME. I told you, didn't I? Lory Takarada is my boss, but he is not an actor_?"  
" _Sorry for that Hana, the kids were to enthusiastic._ "  
Now I know that Tina has taken the phone, and is probably scaring everyone away with her glare.  
" _You know Jake has that job at the airport? He found out about a private jet, staying only for a few hours, on the day Kuon left. It was listed under the name L. Takarada, we thought he was a friend of Kuu from LME. And while it came with one passenger, it left with two. Well, you can guess the rest_ …"  
" _I can't go up to my boss and ask him if he abducted my friend five years ago…_ " I react hesitant.  
" _You don't have to, just look out for someone with as much talent as Kuon. We researched and maybe that number one actor could be at the same level? He is the only known method actor around 20 years in LME…_ "  
I almost choke on my drink, from shock, but manage to disguise it as laughter.  
" _I met him, his second title is never late king, try me again. And I won't get close to double check for you…_ "  
I tell them anticipating their pleas. _  
"Since he is the worst gentleman I ever met.  
SO: NO WAY._"  
Now I do look at Tsuruga, he seems to have his emotions under control. His expression is just curious since I am clearly talking about him. On the other hand of the line I hear everyone laughing.  
" _Okay, that would be too much a change I guess. But could you keep your eyes open?_ "  
" _I will, tell everyone there I said hi. But I would like to start eating, good evening there I guess?_ "  
" _Yes, we will call later. In a more civilized manner._ " And with that Tina ends the call.

"That was the first time I ever heard anyone use _gentleman_ as an insult." Yashiro says as soon as I lower my phone.  
"And it is no surprise that you are friends with Kyoko, you seem to think the same about me." Tsuruga adds. "But what was that about checking?"  
"Kuon, a friend of mine, disappeared years ago. And now Jake, another friend, found some things that indicate that he might be here, so the whole club called me. They actually thought that you might be him, because he also is a great actor. But you are too different."  
"Kuon? You mean you were friends with Hizuri Kuon? Then you also know Kuu!"  
I am caught off guard by the 'fanboy' scream, and it takes me a few seconds to realize it is coming from the crisp manager.  
"Yes, but only via Kuon." I state in a matter-of-fact-tone, hopefully he won't keep bringing that up, one annoying fan is enough.  
Tsuruga stands and takes his plate.  
"Yashiro, we will have to go. Didn't you say we only had half an hour? Good day, Maria, Hana-san."  
And with that he walks away, leaving Yashiro juggling to gather his dishes before rushing after him.  
"We could go and ask grandfather about your friend if you want." Maria says just as I finally think that I can eat in peace now. 'Crap, I forgot Kyoko told me about this girl being the granddaughter of the president. Well, I could do some practice in acting out 'daily life'.'  
"You think he would have time for that?"  
"Yes, grandfather always makes time for me. Come on, we will go now."  
"Alright, but can I eat first?"

* * *

The president is sitting behind a normal looking desk, in a somewhat normal looking outfit. At least I think so until I spot the jacket on the back of his chair. It is some sort of police uniform, but too fancy to be real.  
"I told you, now is the best time to report the missing case." Maria says and tugs me further into the room.  
"Is there someone missing?"  
The president is immediately worried.  
"Yes, since 5 years."  
I answer, I am still not sure if I want to tell him that I found Kuon already.  
"Then why come to me now? The person might be long dead."  
That was not a reaction I expected, but as I look at the president I see that he is back in cosplay mode. Maria, not sensing my hesitation starts with telling the things she just heard.  
"Hana-san's friend went missing five years ago. Now another friend just told her he might be here. They thought it was Ren-sama, but Hana-san said that it couldn't be."  
"They didn't think it was Tsuruga-san, it was just a guess since Kuon was a method actor and Tsuruga-san is the only known method actor in LME." I correct her, inwardly laughing at the face of the president, his expression is so forced.  
"Why do you come to me? Last thing I know of Kuon is that he left America five years ago."  
"Yeah, I know, but Jake found information about your private jet in the systems of LAX. It landed on the day Kuon left."  
After that it is silent for a few minutes. I am thinking if I should say something more. The president is looking at a spot to my left, his expression unreadable.

When he finally speaks he is still not looking at me.  
"I went there because my friend Kuu was worried, it was the last time I saw Kuon. I have no idea where that kid is now."  
It is weird, I know we both 'know' where Kuon is. But at the same time I am the only one who 'saw' him recently, and even then it wasn't really Kuon. Merely Tsuruga passing a message from Kuon, letting a bit of Kuon out.  
"Thank you, I am not accusing you. If Kuon wants to remain unnoticed he would totally be able to fool everyone. He is one of the best method actors I met, and the best at casual acting." I say, then it is silent once more. Maria is switches between looking at her grandfather and me, not sure what to do.

Just as I want to leave the president speaks up. "Yes." At first I think the president leaves it at that but then he continues. "One of the best? Who would you group with him?"  
"Tsuruga Ren might get close, but I think Kuon would beat him. He develops a 'complete' role, what I saw of Tsuruga, it feels like there is something missing… But maybe that was just the role he had.  
Well, Kuu is also on the same level. Kuon didn't get his talent from nowhere.  
And lastly, this might be a bit strange, but I think Kyoko will be able to give all of them quite a good competition if she becomes a real actress. I mean, she was scary as a child, and now she set her sights on acting. Knowing her she won't stop until she surpassed perfection. But I only saw her acting without training. Oh, and she showed me a training scene last time."  
At my explanation the president relaxes, satisfied that I think of Tsuruga and Kuon as different persons. When I get to Kyoko he is surprised, but he doesn't comment.  
"Onee-san is the best. When she did that acting as big sister she totally rocked!" Maria exclaims, happy that I agree with her expectations of Kyoko.  
"I guess she did."  
Then I look at my watch and realize I really have to go.  
"Please, excuse me. I have to go. See you another time Maria-chan, thank you for your help." And with that I leave.

* * *

Ring…Ring…  
Who would call that late? As I look at my phone, it only displays 'withheld number'.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, Tsuruga Ren speaking. Is this Hana-san?"  
I almost drop the phone from shock.  
"Yes, what do I owe the favour?"  
"You know Kyoko well. What do I have to do to stop her nagging? I just finished a day with her scrutinizing my every step. I don't want that tomorrow."  
Well that is unexpected, but it must have really bothered him to call me for that.  
"What did you do? She usually has a reason."  
"She claims I have a cold, and her insistence gets me a headache."  
"If she claims something like that she is usually right, and the only thing that stops her is proving you don't have a cold. So just get yourself checked."  
"But I don't sneeze like Yashiro."  
"Wow, you sound like a kid now. Was this really important enough to call me for? I am not a Kyoko helpline."  
"Sorry, I know you don't like me. Thank you for listening, good evening."  
"Good evening."  
Okay, that was really strange. If you ask me he is really getting sick, otherwise he wouldn't have called me.

* * *

Dingdong… As I walk to my door I look at the clock. It is a few minutes till ten, who would be at the door now? Opening the door I am face to face with Kyoko.  
"Sorry to bother you, Hana-san. Do you have rice?"  
"Kyoko-chan? Why are you here?" I ask before moving away from the door, indicating she can come in.  
"I am taking care of Tsuruga-san, he is sick. I assumed he had rice, but there isn't a single piece of food in his apartment." Kyoko says, staying at the door.  
"Why are you taking care of him? And why are you here now?" I repeat, still trying to make sense of the situation.  
"I am his temporary manager, and he lives just two stories above you, so I thought I could ask you. You HAVE food in your cupboards, haven't you?"  
Oops, now I've done it. Kyoko is suspicious of my food again.  
"Yes, I have rice. I will come up with you, you can't take care of him on your own."  
I grab a bag of rice and my keys and follow Kyoko to Tsuruga's apartment.

"How bad is he?"  
"He has a sore throat, a fever, and fainting spells." Kyoko answers like it's no big deal.  
"He was barely conscious after filming, so it took a while to get here."  
"Do you need help? It sounds really difficult." I ask, knowing I won't be able to convince Kyoko to go home. And it might be nice, a barely conscious Tsuruga might let Kuon out.  
"No, if I repeated a scene from the movie he always responded. Then I could tell him to do something, so he actually did a lot himself."  
"Okay." I reply absentminded, thinking about one of my pranks. With one of the movies we had to sleep in a hotel, I started with my lines early in the morning. I hoped Kuon would be in character, so I could tease him about 'being asleep on the set'. Kuon reacted like he was supposed to, jumping to a spot behind me. Unfortunately he was still half asleep and forgot about the bunkbeds, hitting the top bed with enough force to wake up into a headache. Now it's safe maybe I should do a reprise, to repay his phone call yesterday. Although I have to wait until Kyoko leaves, and till he is just a bit healthier.

Kyoko and I made every preparation for tomorrow that is possible and I am heading to my own apartment again. Kyoko is in Tsuruga's room changing his ice bag. As I walk past the room I hear voices, so he is awake. I peek inside and see Kuon's Kyoko-face shining though in full force, while he mumbles. "Thank you… Kyoko."  
I quickly walk outside, if Kuon wasn't so sick right now I would kill him for so casually doing something that would blow his cover. As it is I will leave it with teasing him… when Tsuruga is out of the way…

* * *

 **A/N: Oh I love the crazy bunch of 'flower' club girls... And one of the best parts, I own them! Well, I imagined them, they are their own... kind of...  
I definitely don't own Skip Beat, but you know that.  
Thank you for reading, I would love to hear from you. What do you think of the story?  
**


	7. Jumping between worlds

**I have come back to merge chapters and correct some mistakes. So if you already read it, the new stuff will start in chapter 11**

 **Chapter 7: Jumping between worlds**

* * *

Happy thoughts, now, happy thoughts, think about ways to make fun of Kuon that won't get Tsuruga involved...  
Even though the filming is really depressing I can't be sad in between. That would really make me miserable. What can I do to tease…  
"Hana-san, you really were serious about not talking to me if I didn't stop about Kuu?"  
I sigh, that guy is really annoying. Unfortunately he is playing the brother closest to my character, so I can't avoid him much.  
"Of course she was serious, you are really annoying, Murasame-san." Makino saves me.  
"Besides she probably wants to recover from 'killing' you." Yuka adds.  
"Yeah, even though it was only the rehearsal it was scary." Murasame agrees.  
"It's just normal stunting, but I guess you are not used to it."  
It really is only stunting, the knife blades are all dull and they slide back in the hilt as soon as there is a little pressure. I will have to do my best to burst the blood bags for the real take.

"Alright, everybody, I want to see emotions here. There are not many lines so your actions and expressions must speak for you. Murasame, as Dari, you are begging Maiko, your sister, 'wife', and precious lover to kill you and the family. I want to see the desperation of all those long everlasting years.  
Hiro, Tame is watching his lifelong companion kill his family. But at the same time he wishes for that. He keeps silent, to make it easier for Maiko. I want to see his struggle to overrule his survival instincts.  
Yuka, Makino, even though Nana and Ella are the first to 'die' you also know that struggle. They are both afraid, but also want to die. I don't want to see acceptation on your face. Dying is always scary, and the fact that your sister is coming for you makes it both worse and better. And the same goes for you Yuzuru, Dani isn't waiting for his fate but also embracing it. He just saw his soulmate die before his eyes after all.  
Hana, Maiko is killing the bodies of those who have been her family for thousands of years. Make that distinction. You are telling yourself that it is for their own good. They want to die, to 'sleep' after their never ending story. We might do a voiceover for that but it would be better if you manage to show it on your face.  
The rehearsal was good, but the focus wasn't on the expressions then. I don't mind if you deviate from the script if it conveys the emotions better.  
Okay, then if nobody has questions you can take your places."  
Director Nori finishes his speech, but before anyone can move Sora raises his hand. We have grown accustomed to this, since he is never able to make himself audible over all the noise in the studio. In a few seconds it is completely silent in the studio, and Sora starts to speak.  
"Even though Dari is the one to speak up, everyone is actually waiting for Maiko. She is the leader of the group. She initiates everything, always, and everyone reacts to that. It is probably the most important scene in the series, this shapes Maiko for the rest of her existence. She willingly kills her best friends and self-chosen family."

Great, now the pressure on me is even bigger. Only a bit more and it is as bad as when I went to confront Kuon.  
Actually, maybe that's what I need. In that situation I was 'killing Corn', so it is a bit similar.  
I keep the feeling and slip into Maiko and wait for the director to start the scene.

* * *

"Places, light, okay… And **action.** "  
I walk to our last room, this world is coming to an end. Even though my brothers and sisters can't feel the worlds breath like me, they will have noticed the signs. They have seen it before.  
As I come closer I hear their voices through the door.  
"Even the wars have grown tired, if we don't leave we will be caught up in the end."  
"Maybe that is what we want. You must feel it too Tame, this has been too much."  
I open the door, the first ones I see are Daniella. Like always they seem two pieces of perfect unison, so nobody calls them Dani and Ella anymore, they're just Daniella. Opposite of them I see Tame, he is arguing, but seems lost and alone. Nana stands close to him but her stance says clearly that she is siding with Daniella in this, otherwise she would have a loving arm around Tame. Their romance still hasn't waned after all those centuries.  
I look around, not wanting to break the awkward silence, that has come over the room with my entry.  
There, in the far corner of the room Dari rises. His stance is affected by the pressure, his former days as fighter prince are unusually clear in his movements.  
"You are back, I missed you milady." He greets me.  
"What is happening here, milord?" I ask him.  
He looks at Tame, so I also address him "My first love?"  
Tame doesn't take it.  
"That was long ago, sister. Too long."  
He doesn't speak further and the silence continues to press on our ears.  
Then Dari embraces me, speaking softly in my ear.  
"We are tired, humans define living as the period between birth and death.  
Since there is no death for us…  
We want to say we have lived…  
and…"  
His voice breaks, and I can guess what he wants to say next. But I wait, for it is something I don't want to think of.  
"… and we want to leave the memories."  
As he finishes the tension grows until it is almost suffocating. Dari steps back to look me in my eyes.

"Please, Maiko. Kill us. When this world ends we will all be gone, forever."  
I embrace him again, not saying anything. I have thought of this many times, it is not fair to drag them with me in my curse of never ending.  
I look at Tame, even in his eyes I can see the wish for peace, but he tries to hide it. I grip the hilt of Dari's knife, strengthening my resolve. As I raise my hand I hear Nana, she makes a choking noise. I'm not sure it is fear, sadness or joy. Fearing that she might stop me from 'freeing' everyone I jump towards her, pushing Dari to the ground. I stab her into her heart and then stuff the knife into her brains, giving her memories no chance to transfer to a new-born. Daniella run towards me, and I grab Nana's knife to deliver it to Ella's heart and brains.  
I am now on auto pilot, not allowing myself to think about the terrible things I force myself to do.  
Dani is on the ground before I can take his knife, so I have to kneel next to him to get it. That forces me to look at his face, it is a strange mix of relief and fear. I jerk my head the other way, only to be greeted by Dari's similar expression.  
"Thank you." He whispers the moment I pierce his heart, and then the dams holding my tears break. I barely manage to stab again, with sheer luck I reach his head.  
It was a mistake to leave him to be the last.  
No, it is a bigger mistake that I left Tame till the very end. He has been my first friend, then lover and now brother for longer than anyone can imagine.

I look up and sweep away my tears, but I still feel them burning on my cheeks. Tame holds out his knife for me, his eyes are averted. I know he wants to join Nana, but I am not able to lift my hands. The guilt is nearly killing me.  
"Finish your dance, you always do." He states, knowing I need to find my strength again.  
Those words kill me inside, but I do as I was told. Like a puppet I rise and mechanically I pierce Tame's heart and head.  
Only then I grab my own knife, stabbing it in my stomach. After so many years I know where my powers are concentrated. As the magic runs loose in my system I almost collapse from the burning pain. With sheer willpower I steer my hands to my heart, while forming a spell that will force them with the knife to my head after that. I don't want to remember, nothing from this room should come out.  
As the knife reaches my heart, the magic roars. It doesn't want to die. My eyes close just before I can see the knife that my hands are positioning before my eyes.

I drop Maiko, concentrating on the stunt. As the knife comes down I make sure it scrapes my brow first, letting the blade slide in the hilt. Then I squeeze my eyes around the hilt, allowing it to remain stuck in the make-up. Only then I fall down, concentrating on every muscle that I have to move. Right now I want to crawl into a corner and cry. Behind my closed eyes I see my state after Kuon left.  
I wait for the director to call cut. A tear tickles down my cheek, I want to sweep it away but I have to leave it until the scene ends.  
" **Cut.** Everyone stay in position. We are shooting the discovery right now."

"Discovery scene, take one. **Action.** "  
The people behind the door are talking, but I can't react. Maiko is supposed to be unconscious now, barely alive.  
The scream that escapes when the door opens is hard to ignore. I twitch before I can stop myself, and the knife falls. That draws another scream from the woman outside the room.

"Is there someone alive?" A tentative voice asks.  
Sliding into Maiko again I groan, I don't want to be alive. If I am that means that the magic won again. Within a second there is someone at my side, checking my vitals.  
I sit up, surprising the physician who just wanted to declare my near dead state. I open a portal, I don't want to stay in this world even a second longer. Then I walk away from the scene. The people in the room go on like I never was there.  
 _Voiceover: The portal makes sure the people will forget about me. People can't deal with supernatural stuff, their mind automatically shuts down if they see something they deem impossible. No one will remember me. No one will know what the dead bodies meant, I am alone with my guilt._  
"Okay, that's a wrap."

* * *

"Good evening everyone! We are getting ready for another Yappa Kimagure Rock."  
"Today we have two special guests, from the promising new series 'The alien next door'."  
"The man behind the whole story, Wakahisa Sora-san. And the lead, you may know her as the ghost of Ring-Doh, Hana-san."  
And with those words Bo tugs us onto the stage, holding our hands up in a cheer. I don't mind but Sora isn't used to an enthusiastic audience. If only Nori wasn't double booked, he would be the one with me here.  
"Thank you for your amazing welcome. We are happy to be here."  
As we sit down I rehearse the names again, Shinichi, Hikaru and on the right is Yuusei. Hikaru starts with the 'small talk'.  
"I watched the first episode yesterday. I thought it's ending was really strange."  
"Yeah, I didn't think you would start with the end." Yuusei adds.  
Out of habit Sora starts to raise his hand, I nudge him and give him a microphone.  
"No, this is the start. The show is about Maiko living incognito, this is the reason she does that."  
"I hope you weren't too busy to watch the teaser trailer at the end. There you see Maiko leave the world though the portal." I add, teasing the boys a bit.  
"We did, so it is the start?" Shinichi bites, which has me smiling. He will be fun to tease later.  
"Yes, from the next episode we go to this world. The story is really about Maiko trying to fight the magic that cursed her with immortality. She basically got too strong to remain mortal. She found her family and that soothed her for a bit. But now they quit, and she had to send them off. After they die she goes to our world and lives here in the hope that the magic will leave her at the same time as it leaves this world.  
Now she moves every twenty years to restart a 'normal' life. But she will always stand out because of her gifts and the fact that she doesn't age." Sora explains.  
"Wow, restarting life every twenty years? Does that mean will we see more marriages or flashbacks? Wasn't it strange to marry three times?"  
I laugh at Hikaru's remark.  
"No, for Maiko there were thousands of years between them. She had been with Tame for as long as she could remember. So even though they were introduced as 'young' husband and wife they already thought of each other as brother and sister. They had been together for thousands of years then, so they introduced themselves as brother and sister in the fighter world.  
There she met Dari and the love sparked again. He married her and Maiko was happy again for a while. He is still the one who is closest to Maiko. Nana also comes from that world centuries later, she is Tame's joy.  
Daniella, sorry, Dani and Ella came from a world where you only could leave your community though marriage. So to help them get together we, Maiko and Dari, held two show marriages. Every bond is different so it wasn't strange at all. Besides, Maiko's magic is a bit erratic. Although it is strong enough to cover the portal transporting them between the different worlds, it is easier if the ones using the portal are close to her."  
"Squawk!" Bo interrupts me, flapping around like he is afraid of going through a portal, amusing everyone in the studio. I laugh because I can imagine Kyoko in fairy land underneath the suit.  
"You are totally right Bo. We need to re-watch the show, since we missed so much."  
My attention is back on the show with Hikaru's joke. Then Yuusei takes over.  
"Wakahisa-san did you have a fixed image of the series before it started, or did the actors make it come alive?"  
Next to me I feel Sora shy away, but his voice is as steady as always when he answers.  
"I always write my scripts with a film playing in my head, so sometimes I am a bit disappointed at first when my brother films. But it helped that the lead actress is the one that ignited the idea from the start."  
"Really? How long have you been acting then Hana-san. I can't imagine the idea for 'The alien next door' is as young as Ring-Doh."  
"No, it was a scene from my first movie that the Wakahisa brothers showed as reference. I filmed that movie eight years ago in America."  
This amazes all of them.  
"You have been an actress for eight years?"  
But I can only manage to nod as an answer because Bo chooses that moment to come out with the eggs.

Bo stops before me and offers me the basket. I pick one and break it open, then Hikaru picks up the paper and reads the question.  
"Which role did you like the most?"  
"From all my roles? That would be Ashley, my debut role we were just talking about. If I have to choose between the ghost in Ring-Doh and Maiko, I like Maiko more. Her story is so complicated, it is a really interesting role."  
"Have you had many roles in America, aside from Ashley?" Yuusei asks.  
"I have played in a lot of movies but usually as a stunt double or in a stunt role like Ashley, but those were only small parts. My first 'big' role was in Ring-Doh."  
Then Bo steps in again and puts the basket before me.

I look at the eggs, trying to see where the tricky questions are. They eggs look all the same, so I just have to be lucky. When I break the egg this time Shinichi picks up the paper.  
"If you could choose any guy to be your boyfriend, who would you choose?"  
I laugh, this counts as a tricky question for most people, but I don't have to offend anyone.  
"For now I can't choose. I made a bet with a few friends back in America. We always bet blind dates, and I lost, so I have to wait till they set me up with someone."  
"You bet blind dates?"  
Everyone in the studio has the same surprised expression, not only Shinichi who asked.  
"Yeah, everyone except me came into the group because they broke up with their boyfriend. Then we thought that we could help everyone to a new boyfriend if we set up blind dates. If someone already has a new boyfriend we just have a pretend blind date, then the boy knows it is just for a bet."  
"So you don't have a boyfriend?"  
"No."  
As soon as I say it Bo is on his knees in front of me, looking up in a pleading way. I laugh, even though it is just a mask Kyoko's manners make it seem like it changes expression.  
"I am sorry, Bo. I could help you if you want to apply for a blind date though."  
Bo rises but still looks questioning. I laugh again  
"I am not sure it will be me, it is a blind date."  
After that Bo looks defeated and he grabs the basket again.

Now it is Yuusei's turn to read the question.  
"You are from America. Why did you come to Japan to start acting, and do you like it here?"  
"I came here when I got the offer for Ring-Doh, really liked the role since it was more towards acting than my usual roles. Now I am staying here because I like this county. Besides, here I can act in roles that are not necessarily stunt roles. In America I was known for stunting, so it was hard to restart my career as an actress. Here in Japan I am relatively new so I can start in a different way."  
"You speak Japanese fluently, I wouldn't have guessed that you weren't from Japan." Shinichi says, even though he knows my story, but we agreed he would act ignorant.  
"I only moved to America when I was nine, and I was raised bilingual because my parents have a hotel. So I know both English and Japanese as my native language."  
"Impressive, do you speak another language too?"  
"Only bits and pieces, because of the hotel I know greetings in most languages. I know a little more about Dutch, French, and Russian because my friends learned it."  
"Squawk." Bo interrupts.  
"I am sorry, Bo, I should have included the chicken language…"  
With that everyone in the studio is laughing.

After it calmed down Bo gestures that it is time for the next part of the show, survival island. This time Sora will be the one taking most of it, since they have invited a few story tellers. Sora has to do a line battle story with them. Everyone adds one line to the story, if they can't produce a line within 30 seconds they are out of the game.  
It is really funny, in fact I laugh so much that I can barely follow the story.

* * *

I am still laughing when I wait for Kyoko to finish changing. I won't be able to think about polka-dots, elephants or swings ever again without laughing. I knew Sora could think of amazing stories, I read his script, but this was really funny.  
Then Kyoko comes out and we leave the studio.  
"How is it going with your shooting?"  
Kyoko asks as soon as she sees me. I see Hikaru turning back as he realizes Kyoko hasn't even seen him as she ran towards me.  
"It is going well. I really like the high school, and college scenes. It is different from high school in America but still the same. You also started filming with Dark Moon, didn't you?"  
"Yes, somehow director Ogata liked my Mio. And Tsuruga-san wasn't angry that I ran to find her."  
I laugh, her expression now is the same as two weeks before. She was so scared that I would be angry about her strange voicemails and her being in Fuwa's PV. I smile again thinking of her strange ways of explaining her role as an angel. Kyoko looks at me warily, she probably expects me to be angry again, even though I wasn't angry then.  
"You seriously ran? Why? Actually I am really curious about your interpretation now."  
"You are also not angry?"  
Laughing again I tell her I'm really not angry. On the way home she tells me about the curse of Mio. It is too soon that we have to split ways, she lives in a different part of town after all.

* * *

As I walk into the studio a stagehand approaches me and leads me to director Nori.  
"Hana-san, I want to confirm that we will be going on location in a next week. You said you didn't have any other jobs that we need to accommodate for?"  
"No I haven't. You have decided where are we going?"  
"We are going to Okinawa, can you believe it! We will be shooting on the most dreamy beach of Japan!" Yuka calls from behind me.  
"We are shooting the holiday scenes on the beach and we also found a night-club there. The club is perfect for the party in the 'faking an alien'-episode."  
I am confused, I haven't heard of that episode yet. It must have been clear on my face since the director tells me to find Sora to get the new scripts.

"Okay, attention everyone. We will be shooting scene 37 next, the moment Maiko arrived in this world. It is a flashback so we will be fading out faces, so all extra's just be there for the crowd.  
Hana-san, we will be editing this between the scene where she is writing her history essay about witchcraft in Europe."  
I nod, we already filmed that scene, so I have to make sure the emotions are mirroring that scene. I walk towards my spot and kneel, the camera angle will make it look like I appear out of thin air when I stand.  
" **Action!** "  
I 'land' in the middle of a crowd. I quickly wipe away my tears, I don't want to attract attention. It is best if I 'forget' my siblings as fast as possible. If I remember I could force their memories back, into their reincarnations. Then they will be caught in my immortality curse again.  
Looking for a distraction I turn towards the man next to me. Asking why they have gathered here is announcing I am not from here so I can't ask that.  
"Excuse me, could you switch places with me? I can't see it clearly here."  
His reaction is not as I expected. First he looks at me strangely and then he eagerly changes places with me.  
"You actually want to see the burning?"  
"Yes, it's better to see it than to fear something went wrong." I say, trying to be as vague as possible to allow him to put in his own interpretation.  
"I can't stand those witch burnings. But I agree it is better than having a witch roam free, you never know who she will curse next." He grumbles, telling me everything I need to know.

As the witch walks to the pyre I am suddenly scared. I recognize the aura of a fairly gifted magician. Only then I notice this is one of the few worlds where the magic is vanishing long before the world ends. Maybe I will also lose my magic if I stay here.  
Then the woman looks straight at me, and leaves no doubt that her last words are for me.  
"I warn you, stories travel far through magic. Milady, the dancer, will hear and she won't approve of this killing. Prepare to dance! Please milady, the magic is dying here!"  
I look at her with sad eyes, I can't stop these witch-hunts. It is part of the fading of magic.  
" **Cut** , that's a wrap."

"Hana-san, you have a message on your phone. Someone with an unknown number called you during the shoot." Makino tells me as I leave the stage.

* * *

Why would the president call me today? Does he want to make sure I really don't connect Kuon to Tsuruga? Walking into LME I see someone in a high school uniform sitting on the stairs. It is a strange sight so I get closer. Then behind her Kuon is coming closer. Yes, he is mostly Kuon, since Tsuruga won't have such emotions on his face. I stop a little before I reach them, not hidden enough to be accused of eavesdropping but far enough not to interrupt. I want to see what Kuon is doing. While Kyoko is talking to Yashiro he seems to realize his face is slipping and starts to correct it, only to fail when Yashiro suddenly pulls him into the conversation. I only catch something about lunch, and seeing the box in Kyoko's hands I assume she made Tsuruga lunch. So they made up, well Kyoko got over their not-fight about Mio two weeks ago. Although now she seems to be unsure about the lunch. I almost want to run over and knock the idiot to the right state of mind. Now is not the time to be expressionless. Big fool, you have to show her you care. Then again, he never really fell in love, so he probably doesn't know any…  
There, that is a real smile! Way to go, even though it still is a somewhat Tsuruga smile, I can hope that Kuon can return to 'Corn' with his fairy princess, just like I hoped five years ago.

A fangirl squeal pulls me out of my thoughts.  
"Kyoko, that is wonderful!"  
Kyoko doesn't look happy so I walk towards the trio, and catch Yashiro's "But better watch out."  
Both Kyoko and I reply "Watch out for what?"  
Yashiro, still in fangirl mode, replies to me,  
"Ren just asked for Kyoko's time and body for tonight! Kyaa."  
As he is talking Ren/Kuon shoots him a dark look and then Kuon's attention is on me. I am not scared of his anger, I return it with an even darker look.  
"That is not something a _GENTLEMAN_ should say."  
"Sorry, don't tell…"  
"Ku-reep, you are 20."  
And with that I walk away. If I stay a second longer we would expose Kuon. This routine is too familiar, after every break-up that Kuon didn't understand he would ask me advice. It would usually turn out that I had to scold him for some behaviour and he would ask me not to tell his mom about this 'last' affair. I sigh, luckily I managed to stop myself from saying his name out loud. Thank the Japanese sound system, maybe I will keep calling him creep, it might save me again sometime…

"Thank you for responding Hana-kun."  
The voice calls me to attention and then I notice the room. I can only nod as an answer because, really, there should be a limit to this office. How does he make it look like an enormous hall in ancient China now?  
"Would you help me out? I need an independent judge, tomorrow."  
I hesitate, personally being chosen as a judge by the president isn't necessarily a good thing I have learned.  
"A judge for what?"  
"O, just an acting test. You are free, so I will send someone to pick you up tomorrow."  
It doesn't sound like I have anything to say in this. Besides if it is just an acting test, it can't be that bad if I have to judge a newcomer.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, this is for everyone who wanted to know more about Hana's series. Yeah, if I am writing stories on my own I can be pretty cruel...  
On a more positive note, thanks to Kumioko and MyLuckTookAWalk for helping me with the question eggs. Nothing more to say, except for the standard disclaimer. Well here it is: I don't own Skip Beat.  
And thank you for reading.  
**


	8. Acting test

****I have come back to merge chapters and correct some mistakes. So if you already read it, the new stuff will start in chapter 11****

 **Chapter 8: Acting test**

* * *

'How will I be able to identify the car that the president is sending to pick me up?' I wonder as I walk outside. But as soon as I stand on the sidewalk I know I shouldn't have worried, an extravagant stretched hummer stops right where I am standing. The drives steps out to open the door for me.  
"The president would like to apologize that he isn't here. He wanted to be in the studio as early as possible."  
I am not sure how to respond so I just nod my thanks, the strange car makes sense now. It probably came here after the president arrived at the studio.  
'Wait, studio? Is a newcomer test not at LME?' I should have insisted on more information.

"We have arrived Hana-san." The driver tells me, and I look up.  
As I step into the building I see Dark Moon posters everywhere. I am in the Dark Moon studio! The president won't let me judge Kyoko, would he? No, he said he wanted an independent judge, he knows I would favour Kyoko.  
"Hana-san, you are here too?"  
Well, speak of the devil.  
"Hey, Kyoko-chan. You seem happy."  
"Of course, yesterday Tsuruga-san said he found his Katsuki."  
Oh, no…  
This is heading in a direction I really don't like. I think about running for a moment. If it is what I think it is, then the president is really doing it this time. But before I can protest Kyoko opens the door and greets every one, loudly.  
The moment I see the situation inside I really want to run. Tsuruga is facing off with the president. I really shouldn't have accepted the position as judge.

"Hana-san, do you know what is going on?" Kyoko asks me quietly, the oppressing atmosphere multiplies before I can say anything.  
Sure enough, Tsuruga is now looking at me. The moment I look up he turns back to the president, who seems unaware of the explosive situation he created.  
"I will not show any favouritism, if you don't perform to my satisfaction I will have you replaced. If you can't surpass Shuuhei Hozu I will also have you replaced.  
Thank you, Hana-kun, for agreeing to help, since you know him you can judge fairly."

Oh no,  
no, no…  
please tell me this is a dream, or a nightmare, I don't care.  
I would give almost anything to escape reality right now.

As it is I stay silent, inwardly I am counting backwards from 1000 to keep my temper in check.  
"If you are not confident you should leave now, Ren. I already found someone who could replace you."  
Please let Kyoko be right, please let the president accept the Katsuki Tsuruga found. I don't want to have to fire my friend from a role ever again, even if Tsuruga isn't really Kuon.  
"Well then…" Tsuruga replies to the president.  
Thank the heavens that his voice sounds strong, maybe this won't be that much of a disaster.  
"I will show you not just Shuuhei Hozu's skill in acting and influencing others, but power as well. I guarantee that I will exceed all your expectations."  
I sigh, which sounds too loud in the silence, and I am sure I visibly relax. If Tsuruga is that confident I probably don't have to worry… much.  
"Those are big words, you better not forget what you just said."  
With those words the president catches my attention again. He seems deadly in a way, he is really serious about firing Tsuruga, and dead set on doing so. Unless Tsuruga proves him wrong.

Looking around I see that Kyoko disappeared. She is probably upset about the fact that she didn't know a thing, so that means it will be difficult to find her. Just as I set out to find her the president calls out to me.  
"Hana-kun, come over. I want to introduce you to director Ogata."  
Said director is standing next to the presidents exorbitant chair, and I have no choice but to join the two men in their conversation. I try to say something, to think of something to get out now. But I am too slow the president already starts introducing us to eachother.  
"Hana-kun, director Ogata. Director Ogata, this is Hana-kun. I asked her to be an independent judge in this situation. She knows Hizuri Kuu's/Shuuhei Hozu's personally, and she already told me she observed the same things about Tsuruga's acting that make me do this."  
We both nod to each other, sensing that a 'glad to meet you' doesn't apply in this situation.  
"Director Ogata, could you give Hana-kun an update about the story so she will understand the scene?"

* * *

After director Ogata finishes his story I immediately go looking for Kyoko. She is probably in an open storage room, since she doesn't want many people around when she is upset. As I find her she is sitting on an island, a prop, and Tsuruga is sitting on a box nearby. As soon as Kyoko sees me she calls out.  
"Hana-san, did you know? Why didn't you warn me?"  
I put up my hands in defence.  
"I didn't know, the president just told me I was going to be a judge for an acting test. I assumed it was an audition, if I had known I would be on the other end of the world by now."  
Tsuruga chuckles, just loud enough for me to catch it. I give him a glare.  
"It's no joke! I would be, there is always a reason if I have to find one, especially now."  
Both Tsuruga and Kyoko give me surprised looks.  
"The mother of a friend has her birthday party in a few days. If I didn't have work to do she would tell me that she would die if I won't be there."  
Tsuruga has a guilty look for a moment but then he schools his expression in neutral surprise. Kyoko, literal as always, lets out a sound of horror.  
"But Hana-san, you have to go! You can't let the mother of a friend die!"  
"Don't worry Kyoko, if she died every time she said she would die… Then she wouldn't even be a ghost anymore. I don't think ghosts can die more than a thousand times."  
Kyoko still doesn't seem to be convinced so I add, "She is only joking, it is one of her favourite phrases."  
Before anyone can say anything more Yashiro arrives to tell us the acting test will begin. It seems Momose, the other lead, has arrived and is already with the make-up artists.

* * *

"Director, I would like to ask for a little favour before we start." Tsuruga says standing before us, the judges.  
"What favour?"  
"Following the part where Mizuki breaks the cup and cuts herself, is it alright to divulge from the script?"  
Around me I hear surprised intakes of breath. I am not one of those people, I caught Tsuruga sneaking a peak at Kyoko before he spoke up. Combining that with yesterday's request I am guessing they practiced the scene, or something like it. He probably wants to take that scene since he practiced it. I look at Kyoko, but she seems just as surprised as everyone else.

Just before the scene starts I see it again, Tsuruga glances towards Kyoko. For a moment I think I see Kuon struggling to get the upper hand. But then he closes his eyes, and it is neither Tsuruga nor Kuon anymore sitting on the sofa.

As the scene starts I can't really concentrate on the lines, that is the director's job anyway. I get caught up in Katsuki's expressions. They are strangely empty somehow, but not empty because Tsuruga doesn't act. They are empty because Katsuki doesn't want anyone to see his real expression. As it comes out, when Mizuki is looking away, I hear people around me whisper.  
"That painful smile is somehow more complicated than before."  
"I thought he was good before, but this feels more real."  
I have to agree, it is almost Kuon's Kyoko-face, but now it has turned sad. Before I can see what really changed the mask is on again, and Mizuki asks something about the tea.  
They both reach for the cup, causing it to fall. When Mizuki starts picking up the pieces she cuts her hand, from now on Tsuruga will be changing the script.  
I sneak a peek at Kyoko again, she is looking really determined. So they must have practiced another scene last night, since she also doesn't seem to know where Tsuruga will take the scene.  
As I look back to the set I almost choke on nothing but air.  
That face is an expression I never expected the gentleman to have, nor Kuon for that matter. It reminds me of a young Kuon when we were preparing a prank, except that this face would make every girl embarrassed.

When he speaks his lines they seem to drip with doom, or sarcasm.  
"Allow me to disinfect it for you."  
And with every word he speaks his expression turns darker, like he is punishing himself. Or enjoying a forbidden joke, I realize as he pulls Mizuki's hand to his lips. As she screams and jumps away I have to stop myself from looking at Kyoko, I don't want to get them in trouble with the lovemon president. But I can't help but wonder, did Kuon do something like this with Kyoko?

The chuckle from Katsuki startles me. How can he laugh about such a tasteless joke? Alright, her reaction was kind of funny, but still. His explanation about the joke makes me miserable, it is a bit like I am in my room again and Kuon is there complaining about another break-up. Not really looking anyone in the eyes, since he knows he must have done something wrong. When he looks back he again has that dark 'painful' expression, but you could easily mistake it for anger now, making his words cut even more. Telling the girl that he doesn't even care for her, outright denying everything he did in the last minute.  
Next to me I see the president sitting up, I look at him. He can't be thinking about leaving… But luckily he is just surprised by the acting.

I turn back to the set, immediately wishing I hadn't. Tsuruga/Kuon is drawing from his own emotions, and with Mizuki's back at him he shows the sadness. The same sadness he showed me before telling me I shouldn't send the letter, and leave Kyoko out of his mess. I want to run, but I am frozen. Maybe that is for the best, if I were to leave it would be seen as sign that I don't think his acting is good enough to match Kuu's.  
I have to stay, I won't be responsible for him being fired.  
The heavy atmosphere lifts a bit when he turns his words into a joke, but I am still rooted to my spot.

Just when I am thinking I can handle his acting again, Mizuki has walked to a 'safe' spot by the piano, I am shocked out of my mind again. Kuon has his Kyoko-face on for another girl! And he altered it to something even more loving!  
'What the heck are you doing! Kuon!' I scream inside my mind, my muscles still not cooperating, luckily.  
I almost want to run onto the stage to punch some sense into the blockhead.  
"Ku-reepy idiot." I mutter before I can help myself, but then I notice he **is** looking at Kyoko. From the corners of his eyes, but that expression is still solely for Kyoko. I sigh, and then notice the havoc left by his smile. All around me women are swooning, men are embarrassed, and Kyoko herself is looking like a deer caught in the headlights.  
Then his expression becomes more normal -for Tsuruga- and the act continues into some piano game. Even if it is a bit strange for Tsuruga, I recognize it as Kuon's former attitude to likable girls. So he is bringing Kuon to the surface to help with Katsuki, that might be good.  
Now he only has to bring him back in his normal life and I will see my friend again. Just as I think that Tsuruga's face changes, he is sitting on the sofa and smiling broadly like he agrees with my thoughts. No that is not true, but it is a nice thought. I am almost disappointed when the director just calls 'cut' and doesn't add 'well done'. Then again, that is for three people to decide now.

"Well…"  
Immediately the president is in the middle of the attention.  
"That wasn't too bad, for you, that is. Maybe that will just about do for passing the test?"  
Everyone is glad, but I see that Kyoko agrees with me. He did much more that barely pass. For a few moments I am distracted by her face, then the president mentions that he understands the feelings that were used in acting.  
I just think, 'That lovemon really didn't know that before this?' But both Yashiro and Kyoko seem horrified by the remark. Only the fact that I know that Kyoko can't know about his feelings keeps me silent.  
Kuon would never tell her, and Tsuruga also wouldn't.  
Yashiro's face says more, he even glances to Kyoko. Maybe I can get him to help me, having access to Tsuruga's schedule will definitely help with matchmaking.  
"Hana-kun, what did you think. Did he reach Shuuhei Hozu's level?"  
And now everyone is looking at me, which feels scary. I gulp, I really don't know what to say. If it was me and Kuon, or Tsuruga, alone I could give him an honest reaction. But nobody can know we knew each other.  
"If it was bad you can just say it, that will help me more than insincere praise."  
I look at Tsuruga, he is completely the gentleman now.  
"It wasn't bad, not at all. I think it was good. I was really moved, the emotions were…"  
I trail off, if I want to clarify I have to refer to things only Kuon would understand.  
"Well, I don't think there was any problem portraying Katsuki's emotions."  
I give a smile to show that I want to clarify but I honestly don't know how.  
Then someone raises the question I was hoping to avoid.  
"Do you think he was better than Shuuhei?"  
"I don't think Kuu would be able to act this Katsuki, but the reverse is also true. Both Tsuruga-san and Kuu have their own Katsuki, and they are different. And please don't ask me more about Kuu's acting. I never worked with him, so I only know his acting from the big screen, just like most of you."  
I don't mention the jokes we pulled, that kind of acting can't be compared to something with a script.

* * *

When I walk outside the president is waiting next to his car.  
"Hana-kun… Why did you avoid any comparison between Kuu and Tsuruga-kun? They are both professionals so they won't be offended by your opinion."  
"I know, but I can't rate Tsuruga's acting in this scene."  
I look around to verify nobody can hear this.  
"More than half of it was Kuon's acting, and comparing a duo act to Kuu's acting is impossible."  
The president looks shocked. Then he climbs into the car gesturing I have to follow him. He stays silent the whole time, even as I sit down on the abnormally large sofa he still doesn't speak.  
"It isn't recognizable if you don't know that they are the same person. Actually I think no one would make the connection just from his acting. I already knew before, so..."  
The president is looking behind me and I turn. Tsuruga is walking towards the car. When he opens the door he hesitates as he sees me.  
"Come in, Ren. I just invited Hana-kun so we could discuss the scene." The president says.  
It is really awkward as everyone is wondering what to say. Then he opens fridge I didn't notice and pulls out a bottle of wine and offers a glass to Tsuruga, who declines.  
"I am still working."  
"I don't need anything either." I say before the president can open the fridge again.  
"You knew that she knew?" He asks Tsuruga, who in turn looks to me. I just shrug.  
"Yes, I slipped up." Tsuruga says, leaving it at that. Seeing that he isn't going to clarify the president looks at me.  
"He talked about something only a few people knew, and I know all of them." I offer, not wanting to reveal more.  
"All right then, Hana-kun you said more than half of the scene was Kuon's acting. Please explain."  
"More than half? I didn't think it was that much, when did you think it wasn't me?"  
Tsuruga seems a bit panicked, and afraid. I sigh, even when he is with only people who know Tsuruga doesn't relax.  
"The gentle looks were Kuon's expressions, just as the sad and probably the seducing ones. The piano battle was Tsuruga-san's acting but it was definitely based on Kuon's behaviour years ago." I tell them, and both men are surprised.  
"The gentle looks?" Tsuruga asks confused and I smile.  
He immediately backs away, clearly afraid that he has said something wrong. He has, I am going to have a lot of fun teasing him with this.  
"Yes, the gentle looks, Mr. I'm-not-interested-in-your-mail."  
He immediately knows what I am hinting at, while I haven't revealed any secret. Still he gets angry and replies sharply "I told you not to say **anything** about that."  
"I can talk about my mail, it is send to me after all." I answer, but Kuon doesn't react. It is the gentleman who tells me  
"You are right, it is your mail".  
But I clearly hear the underlying message, 'I don't know what will happen if you say anything more'. Even though he doesn't seem angry anymore I still don't want to push it.  
"Don't fight, I think it is a good trend that Kuon is getting closer to the surface. Don't you agree?" The president interrupts.  
Tsuruga gets even more tense while I nod.  
"Definitely, since I hate gentlemen."  
He shoots me a glare but before he can react the president speaks up again.  
"Although you acted desperately today, I really think you should bring out your old self more. Isn't it alright to forgive yourself?"  
Tsuruga doesn't reply, he is just staring at his shoes. I don't dare to speak up.  
"Let it rest, but I know you need the parts of yourself that you locked away. If you want to achieve a Katsuki with even bigger impact than Shuuhei Hozu's, you need your old self."

From the corners of my eyes I see movement on the parking lot. Turning my head I see Kyoko circling around. Because she is walking behind Tsuruga it only takes a few seconds before the president also notices her.  
"Isn't that Mogami-kun?"  
Then he moves to the window to take a better look, muttering "What is that girl doing this time?"  
Not interrupting our important talk and waiting for us, probably. Kyoko is easy to read if you know her. But just as I want to say it the president continues.  
"Could she be waiting for you?"  
Then he turns to us and stops talking. His face is a strange mix of shock, joy and despair. I turn towards Tsuruga and immediately see the reason for the president's expression. It's Kuon's Kyoko-face, well everything is out in the open now.  
"Why of all things did you fall to such a hard to deal with person..."  
"Wha…! What are you talking about…?!"  
Tsuruga is not doing a good job denying it.  
"You have your 'letter-girl'-face on, Mr. Obvious. Anyone could tell, especially after you used that expression for Katsuki to look at Mizuki."  
He doesn't answer, but the expression vanishes.  
"It is probably better if she is tough…" The president mutters.  
"It wouldn't help if she was easy. After all you still don't think you have the right to be happy, do you?"  
Tsuruga still doesn't answer, he just leaves the car to look for Kyoko.

"Hana-kun, do you think that letter-girl would make things difficult for Kuon?" The president asks as soon as the door closes. I know he is thinking about when Kuon 'comes out' whenever that may be.  
"I promised I wouldn't talk about her."  
"When the time comes would you talk with her?" He presses.  
"I promised I wouldn't say **anything** about it, please don't pry anymore."  
And with that I also start to leave the car, but the presidents voice stops me.  
"We will bring you back to LME. You can ask for a bentou here or we will leave immediately and you can eat at LME."  
"I want to tell Kyoko I am leaving and then will ask for a bentou, thank you." I answer and step out of the car.

When I walk around the corner I stop in my tracks. Kyoko stands in a position I recognize form her cheer-up sessions. But as I look closer the 'Corn'-stone isn't in her hand. A few moments later Tsuruga raises his hand and then I see the glitter of the stone. Snickering I step back behind the corner. The roles have switched completely in this situation.  
Just as I think that it might be alright to stop hiding I hear Kyoko speak up, she sounds angry.  
"Corn is really a fairy!"  
The outburst is followed by a massive laugh. I cannot stop myself from walking out, I'm really curious whether it is Kuon or Tsuruga laughing.  
It doesn't take long before Kyoko notices me, she is sulking.  
"Hannah, you tell Tsuruga that Corn is really a fairy."  
"I never said…" He starts but his boyish grin betrays him.  
"Corn was the fairy prince, no one who saw him would deny it. It spoke from his every action." I tell them.  
Kyoko seems satisfied, her face now has an I-told-you-so expression, telling Tsuruga 'You see? It **is** true'.  
Tsuruga is taken aback from my use of his other name, but recovers fast. Not giving him any chance to react I continue.  
"But Kyoko-chan, I actually came to wish you good luck with filming this afternoon. I have to go back."  
"Okay, good luck with filming." She answers, more caught up in her current argument with Tsuruga.  
As I walk away I hear Kyoko restart the subject, telling about how Corn flew through the sky.

* * *

 **A/N: As you probably have noticed, I refer much to Skip Beat chapters 72-76. I don't own them, Nakamura-sensei does.  
Thank you for reading and I would love to hear what you think of my story, reviews are really boosting my motivation to write ;D**


	9. A messy act

****I have come back to merge chapters and correct some mistakes. So if you already read it, the new stuff will start in chapter 11****

 **Chapter 9: A messy act**

* * *

I stand in front of the LoveME room, deciding whether I knock or just walk in. I decide to knock and the door is thrown open immediately.  
"Hana-san! Why are you late?"  
And there is Kyoko locking me in a bear hug. As she pulls me into the room I see Kanae getting her stuff.  
"I will leave now, you probably don't want me butting in. See you tomorrow, Kyoko."  
I quickly stand between her and the door.  
"Please, I don't want to chase you away. And your advice was really helpful last time, so if you have time would you mind helping me?"  
She looks at me, clearly confused.  
"Which advice?"  
"About Maiko acting her life, it made me realize how I could find her."  
"I wasn't actually trying to give advice then, but if you want I guess I could stay." She grumbles. Kyoko beams, hugging both of us. Well, trying to hug both of us. I keep her a little away and Kanae stepped aside, out of Kyoko's range.  
"Moko-san, why did you step aside?" Kyoko pouts. "We could have done a group hug, we are all friends, right?"  
"Kyoko-chan, even in America there are people who don't like group hugs, even if it's with friends."  
Kyoko pouts but leaves it at that.  
"Why are you here then, Hana-san?" Kanae asks.  
"I asked Kyoko if she could help me with a scene I want to practice." I tell her.

We all sit down and I start explaining.  
"Well, I have troubles with a scene in the nightclub. First I have to walk through the crowd, without standing out but moving different from everyone else. Sorry, I can't explain it better. After that I have to confront a gang who is trying to make money from the stories about 'the Dancer'. Since Maiko is the real Dancer she wants to put it to a stop, but she can't reveal she is 'the Dancer'."  
With that I put the script on the table letting Kyoko and Kanae read it.  
"I want to act with you, can I play the fake Dancer?" Kyoko exclaims as she finishes reading. Kanae doesn't object and steps aside to assume the role of director. I walk to the far end of the room and after Kanae calls "start" I glide towards Kyoko.  
I am not even halfway before I stop. Kyoko's eyes have turned into sparkly golden orbs, a clear indication that she escaped into fairyland.  
"That attracted to much attention, right?" I ask.  
"You were aiming on not standing out right? In a nightclub I don't think anyone would be able to walk like that. It is late and they probably have had something to drink." Kanae answers and I nod.  
Since Kyoko is still in fairyland I use my usual trick to get her out.  
"Mister Teddy has been very happy with the sand in his noodles, little Okami."  
In our childhood it was enough rubbish to get her out, now she is used to it I think as she just bows, accepting the compliment. I will have to think about something else.  
"Mio-sama, your friend told me you knew where the kettle is hiding."  
With this Kyoko snaps out of her fantasy, turning into Mio for a bit.  
"I don't… Oh, I am sorry Hana-san."  
I catch her before she falls into a dogeza.  
"I know it wasn't good just now, I wasn't aiming for a fairy look. So what do you think?"  
"Maybe you should turn the attention on your steps, not on even movement. Then it won't seem like you are gliding."  
I nod, and when I walk towards the corner again I try it.  
"It is still no good, this is attracting attention even if you are not trying to. It is like a predator guarding his territory." Kanae says, so I turn and adjust my walking again.  
It takes twelve laps through the room before we are all satisfied with my walk and that is just the start of the scene.  
I feel a bit down thinking about the difficulties in the scene. But when I act with Kyoko the scene just flows. Kyoko's acting makes it feel alive. Whenever I make a mistake she either reacts naturally to it, making minor changes to the script or she stops and tells me what she thought went wrong. Kanae is a great help too. With her experience in acting she usually has a good advice ready. Even though she acts like she hates it I see she is loving the acting and the fun time with friends.  
When I finally feel confident about the scene, I really admire Kyoko's talent. She never played the same scene and she was leading me like Kuon did when I was insecure. I really want to act with both of them one time. It will be amazing!

* * *

I am wearing out my patience with this scene. After more than 10 NG's the scene is strained. First it was some of the extra's that were causing NG's, after that Yuka forgot her lines, and now I have messed up. I better forget about the practice with Kyoko, it's not fair to Yuka. She is a good actress but she isn't as talented as Kyoko, nobody is. The worst part is we only have today for this scene. The nightclub only let us in on their closing day. If we mess up we will have to wait a week, and we only planned for four days in Okinawa.  
"What is wrong with you?" Director Nori asks, holding his head in his hands.  
"The first few takes would have been perfect if not for those idiots jumping out of place. Hana, Maiko is supposed to be the most confident here. Both she and Nana know that 'the Dancer' is a fake. You can't hesitate more than Yuka here."  
"I am sorry, please let me redo the scene." I react, but I am not sure how I can be more confident. Maiko isn't going full out for fear that she will be recognized and trigger the memories of the others.  
"Hana-san, I am sorry. I was messing up too. I don't know... I think I have 'the Dancer' character slightly wrong. Could you give me some pointers?"  
I look at Yuka, something seems off with her question but I don't know what. I shift my thoughts to Maiko and start explaining.  
"Dancer is a nickname everybody gave her since she can do every dance. It is only because of lots of practice in different worlds, but it stuck since everyone thought it amazing. It doesn't matter to me though, I'm just happy I can do something in my free time. Dancer is a lot less likely to be recognized in daily life than me, so I can let her out if I really don't want to act 'normal'."  
As I take a breath to explain more about Dancer Yuka interrupts me, breaking my thoughts as Maiko.  
"Hana-san? Why does Maiko do the explaining? I know her take on 'the Dancer', I actually wanted to hear how you think."  
"Eh, actually, I don't act Dancer. Maiko acts everything in her life, so since 'the Dancer' is just a role of Maiko I can only get there via her… It doesn't make sense the way I tell it but…"  
I have to search for words, but Yuka seems to understand.  
"You think I am messing up because I drop Nana when she acts as 'the Dancer'?"  
I nod before her words really sink in.  
"You dropped Nana? Wow, your acting is really good then, I didn't realize at all. But it might be the case, 'the Dancer' doesn't have to feel guilty for acting as herself. Nana on the other hand is not 'the Dancer' and isn't supposed to be really comfortable in her role, right?"  
Yuka seems a bit embarrassed with my praise but before she can say anything director Nori signals us to hurry up.

* * *

After a whole day of shooting in a night club I don't want to go with everyone else. Murasame wants to get drunk with some of the older cast and crew. The others are going for karaoke, but I don't really like that. Besides I have to talk with Kyoko again, during dinner she called me.  
Shaking my head I walk into the bar of the hotel. To think Fuwa would be in Karuizawa at the same time as Dark Moon, that is a really unfortunate coincidence. As I look around I notice this is the best bar for celebrities, all benches are shaped into rings, creating lots of more or less secluded booths.  
" _Really, I didn't think you would be that old._ "  
The teasing catches my attention, not only because of the English but also because of the voice that is talking. I turn around, and sure enough, I am staring straight at Tsuruga.  
" _Good evening, Tsuruga-san. I hadn't expected you here._ "  
He looks at me strangely but then realizes he has company.  
" _Good evening, Hana-san. I have a photo shoot here, Connor and Nick are also models for R-Mandy and we are at an international shoot now. Nick, Connor this is Hana. She is an actress and one of my colleagues on my latest movie._ "  
I bow to both men, Connor just nods his head, but Nick rises to bow back. Only his bow is preceded by a few strange hand moves, which make me laugh.  
" _You are Nick, as in Floor's boyfriend?_ "  
" _Ehm, yes? How do you know?_ "  
As I sit down at the spot Tsuruga frees by moving a bit further into the booth I answer.  
" _I should recognize the club bow…_ " I start but I am interrupted by Tsuruga's ringtone. He apologizes before taking the call. I look at him, my conversation momentarily forgotten. I am ninety percent sure it is Kyoko, otherwise he wouldn't have accepted the call. As his expression changes into worry my thoughts are confirmed. He also must be worried about Fuwa being over there. I lean towards Nick and whisper,  
" _Treat the photographer tomorrow on whatever he wants. You can claim it back from club budget, case 1._ "  
" _What is case 1? They talk about it a lot, but nobody wants to tell me they all say I should wait for Kaicho to tell me. But he is never there!"  
"Kaicho, is that a name?"_ Connor asks, " _I thought it was some kind of anime title."  
"That's why they use it, it is a title, like president. And in anime they use it a lot for the student council president."_ I clarify.  
" _So kaicho is not a name? There is actually a boy named 'Flower'?"_ Nick asks surprised. _  
"Why would a boy have the name 'Flower'?"  
_ Next to me Tsuruga pockets his phone as he joins our conversation again.  
 _"Well the club is called the flower-club, it's named after kaicho they told me. As it is a club of ex-girlfriends I gathered that kaicho would be the lucky boy, since he seems the central figure."_ Nick answers. Tsuruga is looking at me now, he probably already figured out I am the kaicho. _  
"Why would he allow new boyfriends to join then? If he wanted a harem it's not logical."_ I joke, before I continue, " _That's not the case, actually. So let's play a guessing game._ "  
" _A guessing game? For what?"_ Nick asks.  
" _What is a Japanese word for flower? You have three guesses."_  
I see Tsuruga opening his mouth so I turn to him.  
" _You are excluded from the game obviously. So no helping them._ "  
" _How should I know, if he is not allowed to help?"_ Nick complains, I just smile and lift one hand, counting off his guesses.  
" _Nope, that's wrong. You've two guesses left."  
"Hey that's not fair!" _He is getting a bit annoyed, making my smile bigger.  
" _Wrong again, last chance._ "  
" _Hana!_ " He calls, really annoyed now. I sigh.  
" _Dang, again missed an opportunity to needle a favour from someone."_

It stays quiet for a few moments, Tsuruga is just looking curious at our exchange but Connor is holding his laughter. When Nick turns towards him, he starts talking before Nick has the chance.  
" _Your name means flower? Then you are that kaicho he is talking about right? Please introduce me to that guy. I could use some pointers at keeping a girl interested._ "  
Smiling I shake my head.  
" _It works in the club because they were the ones that broke up with Kuon. They kept me around as a connection with him, since it would be awkward if they stayed around. And I was his friend."  
_ Oops, I should have kept Kuon's name out of it. It might have been possible to distract Tsuruga later if I hadn't used a name. I could have claimed it was another guy, but now it's impossible. I already feel his gaze burning. Luckily Connor starts talking before Tsuruga can.  
" _Then wouldn't Kuon be annoyed that you kept him in the dark about all his girls not wanting to leave him? It seems strange._ "  
" _Most of them lied about loving another guy, trying to make him jealous."_  
Well, I am already dead right now so I can't make it much worse probably.  
" _So they really couldn't stay around. And I think Kuon would have my head on a silver plate if he found out."  
"It can't be that bad."_  
To my surprise it isn't Nick who said it, he only nods in agreement. I turn to Tsuruga, who is so much the gentleman right now, that I forget who I am talking to.  
" _I think it would, but that may be due to the fact that I always imagined that coming out after he found out that his mom was trying to get us in a relationship."  
_ As his eyes widen, just slightly, I realize what I just said. Major oops, I didn't just say that to Kuon himself…  
Please, anybody who hears me, save me. Right now, preferably.

" _You said no to Julie Swan?_ " Nick asks with wide eyes. " _I didn't think that was possible."  
"It isn't, you just have to know how to say yes_."  
I jump on the topic as it functions as my saving rope. All guys are now interested, especially since every model in America sooner or later crosses paths with Julie Hizuri. And for Kuon it is most interesting.  
" _The first time she asked me a favour I gave her the condition she couldn't complain about my clothes while I was helping her. She agreed, so she had to do it every other time too. Back then I still had lots of colour in my wardrobe so I came in a red-pink shirt with an orange top. It hurt the eyes to look at, so I had to avoid the mirrors all day. Since she agreed Julie couldn't say anything of it. After that she thought twice before asking a favour of me."  
"So if you dated Kuon you would have turned into a fashion disaster?" _Tsuruga asks.  
" _Yes, me and Kuon wouldn't have worked anyway, so the clothes wouldn't have made any difference."  
"It's a shame we can't do something like that. Our image doesn't allow it." _Connor sighs. _  
_Right then a picture appears in my mind, and I am sure I am smiling like a madman. I quickly school my expression but Nick has noticed it already.  
" _You have an idea, Hana?"_  
" _No, it wouldn't work anyway_."  
I try to drop the subject but then Tsuruga presses for information.  
" _Just tell us anyway, maybe we could use it in some way._ "  
I resign to fate, maybe it is better that I anger Tsuruga, that way I won't have to wait till Kuon comes for revenge. It is probably better if Tsuruga handles me, much cleaner for sure.  
" _Well, you could always date a Love-ME girl and help her in uniform with her tasks. That will get you goodwill points for the press and show Julie that you are serious. Then she will probably back out. There is no way she will approve of any shocking-pink work-overall, especially with the logo. The whole picture has come from her worst nightmares."_  
As I expected Tsuruga isn't happy with this solution. He gives me a glare and starts to speak, but luckily he is interrupted by my ringtone.  
" _Please, explain the Love-ME section to them for me. I have to take this call."_ I tell him, briefly showing him the caller-ID. Thankfully Kyoko is always first priority for him, otherwise I wouldn't be able to escape the bar right now.

* * *

The moment I lay down my phone after calming down Kyoko it rings again. It is a number I don't know and I let it ring. Maybe I should have learned Kyoko some self-defence to keep that Fuwa brat and the Beagle away. Although I am not sure it would work for a dog…  
My phone rings again and it doesn't seem like it will stop anytime soon, I sigh and accept it.  
"Is this Hana-san?"  
A voice I don't immediately recognise sounds.  
"Yes, who am I talking to?"  
"I am Yashiro Yukihito. I got your number from Nick, he said you might know what's got Ren upset."  
Great, now I am not only a Kyoko helpdesk but even a gentleman helpdesk.  
"What do you know?" I ask hoping I can avoid everything related to Kuon.  
"Well, Ren was upset and ordered me to arrange flights for tomorrow. I am flying to Karuizawa in the morning and he plans to follow as soon as possible. Nick said you sort of foresaw it, and that Ren got more and more upset while they talked."  
"About him leaving you probably don't need my opinion." I try to distract Yashiro.  
"Nevertheless I would like to know how you foresaw it. As his manager I would like to know how you could know before he even said anything."  
I smile wryly. Well, this all or nothing then.  
"Kyoko called him, and I when spoke to her earlier she sounded... I don't know, a bit hesitant. With Kyoko that can mean anything, but I am betting she is upset about something."  
"I knew it!" Yashiro interrupts me, and I can almost see him do a dance of victory since he guessed right.  
"Wait, you know he…"  
"Yes, since I don't like gentlemen I tend to notice when their faces slip." I reply, a bit vague, but Yashiro doesn't notice.  
"And do you know why he got upset during the talking? Because I think it pretty unbelievable that they were talking about something that would get Ren upset."  
"You should ask him yourself, but please don't mention my name in combination with anything related to the topic 'girlfriends'. And just so you know I am not a Tsuruga Ren-helpdesk, nor a Kyoko-helpdesk."  
This catches him off guard I hear as he makes a startled sound.  
"A Kyoko-helpdesk? Why would you…"  
"Tsuruga-san called me when she was his manager on how to handle her. He thought I should know, since I have known her for a while… But I don't want everyone to call me just because I know her a bit better than they do."  
"I understand." He replies and falls silent.  
"Good night, say hello to Kyoko for me." I tell him before I end the call.  
I just catch his "I will do…" before the connection is lost.

* * *

Walking into my apartment I sigh, I never thought I would be happy to come home here. I always miss the people walking around, in the hotel I never came home without walking into someone. But now I am happy there is no one. I liked hanging out with Yuka and Makino, but with Murasame, Hiro and Yuzuru it almost looked like a mixer. And the fact that Murasame was always begging about details of my life didn't help. I put my backpack in the hallway and walk towards my fridge, there should be a lunch salad there. As I pull out the salad I hear my phone in the living room. I snatch a fork from the kitchen drawer and get the phone. I look at the number and smile, it's Jackie.  
" _Hello Jackie, what's up?"_ I ask, although I expected this call ever since I told Nick to treat someone with club money.  
" _Hana, you were lying, weren't you?_ "  
" _Lying? About what?_ " I try to act innocent, although I know it won't work with the club.  
" _You can't treat a photographer on case 1. That had nothing to do with Kuon. So either you are lying about the reason or about not having found Kuon._ "  
This isn't Jackie anymore, she probably has her phone on speaker. If I have to guess it is Loraine, since she is the best at handling difficult questions.  
" _The girl I told you about, Kuon's 'childhood love', was in trouble we, Tsuruga and I, thought. I had a job and no excuse to go there to help her. I knew Tsuruga Ren would go there, and would want to look out for his kohai. But he also had still work to finish, since he planned to have a few days.  
Being the good senpai, and workaholic, he is he would want to finish it as soon as possible. To repay the poor photographer I told Nick to treat him._" I explain, hoping they will accept it. Of course they don't.  
" _Why would you let another guy get close if you want to play matchmaker for Kuon and her?_ "  
" _Because she has been badly hurt, and she has trust issues. She needs to learn that there are people looking out for her. I will do that, and she knows it, I hope. But she isn't sure of others and flees every time someone gets too close. Since Kuon is also scarred he probably wouldn't wait for her to learn to trust again._ "  
Even as I say it I doubt myself, since Tsuruga would wait. But how much of the reason is Tsuruga's personality and how much of it is Kuon's crush? Well, they don't have to know about my doubts.  
" _And you think Tsuruga Ren will keep his distance? If he cares enough to work himself to death to see her…_ "  
" _He is a gentleman, he will keep the distance she wants him to keep._ " I argue, and I hear a few voices through the phone. They are discussing something, but too soft for me to catch.  
" _All right, the club will pay._ "  
I hear then from Amanda. Since she is speaking I know they reached an agreement with everyone. Then she continues,  
" _And you will hear about another blind date soon. Since you still haven't even introduced them to each other again, you still haven't fulfilled your bet."  
"You know it isn't my fault that Kuon disappeared."_ I repeat the old banter.  
" _You bet all of your dates she would be the one for Kuon, or at least a good potential girlfriend. Now you are saying she is scarred, do you even want to date for yourself?"_ Amanda says, but in her tone I hear that she is worried about me and the couple I am trying to get together.  
" _I would make the bet again anytime. They are made for each other, so I am not worried about my dates. Although I agree it may take a few years."  
"You know something…"_ it is a statement, and not a question.  
" _Yes, but I can't tell you over the phone. Besides it wouldn't be fair to her."  
_ As I expected my statement leads to a heated discussion and when it lasts longer we forget our initial topic and just joke over the phone like I am still in America. Only when we hear a message that Jackie's phone is almost out of battery we end the call.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading.  
I know you already know but I will say it anyway, I don't own Skip Beat.  
And I would really like to hear your comments on my story, so please review.**


	10. Two new directors

****I have come back to merge chapters and correct some mistakes. So if you already read it, the new stuff will start in chapter 11****

 **Chapter 10: Two new directors**

* * *

I sink onto the wooden bench. Even though I would prefer a hot shower and my own soft sofa I don't have the energy to walk back. On my way here I thought this park was close to my apartment, but now I don't want to walk back. Ten minutes of running will be at least twenty to walk or even more now I pushed myself so hard. I probably shouldn't have, but I needed to release my anger.  
That stupid beagle! Even though it happened a few weeks ago I am still mad. Kyoko even tried to keep silent about it till now. How can she think it is her fault that the Fuwa brat needed to search for her and defend her in the forest. He'd better do that or he isn't even worthy to call himself her childhood friend.  
And after that when the idiot Beagle was still following her she tried to defend herself! I need to teach her those self-defence tricks soon. Starting with: cry for help and run away.  
She was lucky Kuon was there to help when the weirdo cornered her again, although she thinks it was Tsuruga, who just happened to know what to say about Corn…  
And speaking about him, he is probably beating up himself because of his slip up…  
"Why is everything so messed up."  
"I don't know, but I completely agree."  
A voice answers, and only then I realize I have spoken out loud. As I look up I see a man who looks every bit a hoodlum. With his hat and small beard it is hard to guess his age but I am guessing he is in his early twenties, seeing how he is dressed. Someone who is already at working age wouldn't walk in such clothes, even though he seems a bit older.  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asks, pointing at the empty part of the bench.  
"No" I reply, and stand.  
"You don't have to leave."  
I smile, "I have to stretch, otherwise I won't be able to move tomorrow."  
"Do you come here often?" He asks me, and I for a moment I fear his hoodlum outfit. Then again, if he wanted to do something he wouldn't start a conversation.  
"No, I usually train inside but I couldn't bear the walls today."  
"Me too." He says and then he stays silent while I finish my exercise.  
"Well, I am going back." I say, looking over him one more time. He is handsome in a sense, I notice. And he is certainly not a gentleman, he sits on the bench like he is at his own home, in a devil may care posture. If he had a small bench he would have popped his feet up. I snicker a bit at the thought.  
"I thought you were leaving?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. "Are you waiting for permission?"  
"No, I just wasn't sure you heard me." I reply, a bit sharper than I intended, and I walk back home.

* * *

I see him a few more times on my runs. Every time he greets me as I run past, and I greet back.  
Would he be here now too? I wonder, but it is impossible. It is almost midnight, of course he wouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here too but I needed space to move, after the whole day of acting in a hospital bed.  
It is for the last episode, Maiko gets run over by a truck in a huge accident. She didn't lose enough of her magic to die, but there isn't enough left to heal her. So she lands in the hospital where everyone is surprised that she survived with her injuries.  
The nurse who is responsible for her, is the reincarnation of Ella. Her boyfriend, the reincarnation of Dani, is the head of trauma team. Nana and Tame, well their reincarnations, stayed in contact after Maiko undid their fraud with the fake 'Dancer', and they came for a visit. Then Dari's reincarnation came to visit a brother in another room, but accidently ended up in Maiko's room. With everyone together they momentarily regain their memories.  
I sigh, and brush over the bandage on my arm before starting another set of acrobatics. When all her 'siblings' found out Maiko didn't die they decided to return the favour by killing her.  
The medics stole some deadly injection and gave it to her.  
That's where the bandage comes from. Yuzuru wasn't supposed to really stab me but he was so nervous he missed the spot the make-up artists prepared.

Then Nana and Tame, knowing that alone wouldn't kill her took the scalpels to stab Maiko's heart and Dari got a cushion to smother her. It seemed rather funny when Sora explained it, but after twenty-something takes it gets old pretty fast.  
After that overkill of killing techniques I still had to do the scenes where they 'forget' the whole ordeal and are wondering why they are in the wrong room. Nobody notices it is really hard to play a corpse. It is not just laying still, it is laying perfectly still. You are barely allowed to breathe.

As I look at my wristwatch I see it is past midnight now, but my muscles are still stiff from today and I don't want to stop jumping now. Starting a short series of jumps I try to convince myself to go home, and lay in a bed again…  
"What are you doing here this late! It is midnight, and not a time to be doing exercises in a park!"  
An angry voice calls out. I spin on my heels, ready to fight, but it is the 'hoodlum'.  
"You are here rather late too." I notice.  
"Yes, but I am walking home, not lingering and doing some stupid jumps."  
"Why is there a difference?" I ask. I know it can be dangerous but I am staying in the well-lit part of the park and I can defend myself.  
"You are a girl." He says and before I can protest he silences me with a look and continues.  
"It's a fact, and you know it is dangerous. If you don't leave I will stay here until you are finished."  
I shake my head but he only gets more stern. Why do I suddenly have the feeling I am getting an NG in my own life?  
"I am not leaving a girl out in the park at midnight."  
The tone he uses makes clear I can't do anything to make him change his mind.

* * *

"Are you seriously living this way too?"  
He has been walking next to me the whole time, and I am suspecting him he is just walking me home.  
"Yes, I have to go right at the next corner and then I am home. Sorry by the way, for being a bit too forceful."  
The way he says it seems like he doesn't really care. Well, I would react the same if I saw Kyoko walking outside now, but he doesn't know me.  
"It's alright, but you really don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself." I say and then we have reached the corner where he has to go. He is hesitating a bit though.  
"My home is the next corner left. You really don't have to follow me, I'm just a random stranger." I say and walk off. He watches me until I reach the corner.

* * *

"Okay guys, that was the last part. Good job everyone!"  
Director Nori tells us and we erupt in cheers. Today everyone is in the studio although we only planned to do some voice over parts for the epilogue. Well that and maybe a redo of a scene Sora wasn't really keen on the first time, but after the editing it got an 'okay'. So now we are finished.  
"Let's party! Or has any of you something else to do?" I ask.  
"No, our script meeting for the new drama is tomorrow." Yuka and Makino say, walking over to me with some others that want to party.  
"I am going on holiday tomorrow, so I actually want to go and pack." Yuzuru apologizes and Hiro just walks over to us without saying anything.  
I turn to look at Murasame, I had thought he would be the first to join the party but he is still standing where he was as I asked my question.  
"Actually I have an audition in an hour." He says, stunning us all.  
"Really? A movie or a drama?"  
"A horror movie but I can't say anything, they are pretty uptight about the cast."  
I wonder if he is speaking about the same movie as I am auditioning for tomorrow, no the day after that because it was rescheduled. The reason for the rescheduling still bothers me. Is there really an horror actor with so little time in his schedule that he only has only one possible time in a whole week? I shake myself from my musings and look to Murasame.  
"Don't worry, we know the deal. Well we will just have fun for you too." I tease him. He looks annoyed but I ignore him, waving to everyone who joined the party.  
"Come on, we are heading for a happier place." I quote the last line of Maiko in the epilogue and everyone laughs.

* * *

Since I have nothing to do today after my audition got cancelled, I end up in the park again. I look around spying on the people walking past, storing their different behaviours in my memory for acting references. Then I notice someone who is very upset stalking in my direction. I smile as I recognize him.  
"Still everything a mess?" I ask, half joking.  
"The stupid brat doesn't even know how to act and he thinks he… Sorry, I shouldn't talk like that nor bother others with my work troubles."  
He sighs and sits down, stomping the bench in frustration.  
"Don't take it out on the bench then, it hasn't done anything wrong. If you want you can join my practice…"  
He looks at me, surprised by my offer. But I actually want to have a mock fight, I missed the small bouts with Dan, Bob and Kuu if he had time.  
"Come on, I think I can make sure you won't be able to hit me badly."  
I stand and he follows. The moment we are away from the bench he throws a punch, very obvious and easy to dodge. As he gets more confident that I can take care of myself he starts fighting better. I notice he knows his stuff, but he doesn't use the knowledge regularly. I let him work off some steam, working on dodging or deflecting his punches.

"Let her go this instance!"  
A loud voice interrupts us. Seeing my sparring partner has already dropped his fighting stance I also turn towards the policeman who is running towards us. In mere seconds he has reached us and starts restraining the 'violent' man.  
Shit, I hadn't thought how this must have looked to outsiders. Thinking quickly I slip into a role I make on the spot. Hopefully this guy has the wits to cooperate with me, he mentioned acting earlier...  
"I am sorry officer, this is my fault. We always use this as a way to vent our frustrations and it is good training. I should have known better than to train outside instead of at our studio."  
I stand protectively in front of the 'hoodlum', and a bit too close to him.  
The policeman steps back and looks unsure to the two of us and I lay my arm around the 'hoodlum'. He stiffens but when I squeeze his shoulder as warning he relaxes a bit. He can't be an actor with the way he reacts but luckily he knows the signs.  
"Sorry, usually it's me who starts and then we don't have such trouble I should have…" I start apologizing to both men.  
"No, it is also my fault. I should have made sure we didn't…" He picks up and I smile interrupting his apology with a finger on his mouth.  
"All right, this time I will let you go. But be more careful." The police man says and he hurries off, obviously embarrassed.  
I take the hoodlums arm and start pulling him away. He doesn't resist until we walk into my apartment building.

"Why are you…" He says confused while pulling me to a stop.  
"I thought you still hadn't calmed down. We can continue in my studio, so …" I say while pushing him into the elevator.  
"WHAT! You realize you are bringing a total stranger, whose name you don't even know, to your home?"  
"You are not a total stranger, I've seen you a lot of times and I know you are a good guy. If you are bothered about me not knowing your name why don't you give it? But I think you should be more worried than me. After all you are following a total stranger into her home. And I am better at fighting than you are."  
"In a mock fight." He counters as I open my door.  
"Yes, and that is a good indication for a real fight. Even if I can't win I only need to escape and there is security in this building."  
He nods and I show him to the spare bedroom that doubles as my training room.  
"All right, since you are in my apartment I will go first with introducing. My name is Hana." He is clearly surprised I only give my given name.  
"Well Hale Hana actually but Hale-san has me looking for my parents."  
"Nice to meet you Hana-san. My name is Ku…"  
And then we are interrupted by my mobile phone that rings. As I look to the number I see it is President Lory.  
"Sorry, it's my boss so I have to take it."

"Hana-kun, I need your help." I stiffen since Lory seems to be really desperate for my help.  
"President, what is the problem?"  
"Well Kuu is coming in two weeks, and he just said he needed to speak with Kuon." I can't stop my cry of despair.  
"I am not a helpdesk for any trouble around that person. I can't speak to him because he doesn't want that, end of story."  
"Then can you help me with getting-"  
I interrupt him before he can finish the sentence, really why can't anyone figure those two out on their own.  
"I am not talking about this with Kyoko-chan. It isn't my problem nor is it hers. If you want to make it her trouble you are the one responsible for **asking and explaining**. I won't help, period."  
"But I can't…"  
"If you try to get her on the case without explaining you will probably face Mio so you better explain or you give up. As I already said to Yashiro-san, I am not a Kyoko-helpdesk nor a gentleman-helpdesk so don't expect me to fix the problems for you. I can't anyway."  
"You sound just like Kuon if he doesn't want something."  
"Well, surprise!" I answer sarcastically.  
"I guess not, thank you for your time. I will end the call now since I have a lot to plan."  
And then the line goes dead.

* * *

I lay down my phone and look to the man, who is looking really surprised.  
"Kyoko-chan as in the pink clad actress, who is now casted as Hongo Mio?"  
"Yes." I say equally surprised since most people don't know about the pink uniform.  
"You know her?"  
"Yeah, she is a wonder to direct as she makes the act live. Are you also an actress?"  
I don't answer as I think who he can be then. I know it isn't from the PV since that was a woman Kyoko said. He obviously isn't director Ogata.  
"You are the director of the commercial?"  
"Kurosaki Ushio, in the flesh." He answers and I look over him again. Kyoko said he was thirty something, so my prediction of early twenties was way off. Well not considering his style I would give him almost thirty indeed. I laugh, in stunt jobs I have seen how clothes, and manners, could transform an aging man into someone who could fill in for someone in his late teens. He smiles unsure about what I am laughing about.  
"Sorry, I hadn't thought you were working. Your clothes are a bit distracting."  
"I get that more often, but please tell me: are you also an actress?"  
"Yes, I am why…" I start but he interrupts me with a cheer.  
"You are my saviour, I just thought of the perfect solution to my problem! Do you want to act in a PV? The way you distracted the policeman made me think of the perfect plot for that br-, oops.  
Do you mind if I smoke here? I still seem to be a bit crappy."  
"Could you do that outside on the balcony? And please tell me more about the PV?"  
I open the door to the balcony and he steps out on the small place. After he lights his cigarette he starts his explanation.  
"Well, in his video's he usually has a cute girl falling in love with him. But this time he wanted me to think of something different. Except he has been firing my every idea, he has the stupid idea to flip the thing. But it isn't good for his reputation if he is after a cute girl, and he can't act the part. Besides he is singing about a strong girl so it's way too off target."  
"That sure is a mess, but I want to know what the PV is instead of what it isn't."  
I laugh as he pauses.  
"Sorry, I thought of a sort of extension of your act just now. A man and a girl, who are in love but start quarrelling more and more. They hide it from the rest of the world by spinning a tale, and clouding people's eyes with their act. Actually, the guy doesn't really notice and the girl covers most of it."  
I think of it for a moment, it sure sounds interesting. Then I remember the situation I got myself in the last time I didn't ask enough questions.  
"Eh, who is this singer?"  
"Fuwa Sho, have you heard of him?"  
"Yeah" I answer not really enthusiastically, "not in a positive way, but as long as he remains professional it will be alright."  
"If you don't want to act with him I understand he is…"  
"An immature brat, I know. But I like the story and I don't have to like my co-workers personally. Send the information to the acting department of LME, I would like to take the job. I have a few weeks to spare anyway." Or more if I don't get the job I am auditioning for tomorrow. I finish inside my head.  
"Great, if I can get this idea going I will make sure you know it immediately."  
I laugh again, he didn't ask for my number but with his comment he is pretty obvious.  
"I can give you my work number." I tell him and he nods so I go inside to get pen and paper.

* * *

"Sorry for the delay, I just got a call from the actor for BJ." The director apologizes as he comes in.  
"My name is Konoe. You are Hana-san?"  
"Yes, that's me, I will be in your care." I say with a bow. I decided to just leave my last name since that is much easier if you want everyone to call you with your given name.  
"Nice to meet you too. Okay, this guy here is Koji. He will be your partner for the audition. He is a student from a directing school and has an internship at our company."  
I bow to Koji and think of the scene I will have to act. It will be difficult if my partner isn't an actor, but for an audition it isn't really uncommon.  
"Okay, you will do the first interaction scene between Kurosawa Chiyu and Black Jack."  
I nod, it is one of the scene's I got to prepare.  
"Good, do you want to coordinate or can you start right away?"  
I deliberate for a moment and look to my co-star.  
"Do you know show fights?"  
"Yes? I like them, that's why I want to film action and horror."  
"You can't do them." I conclude and Koji nods.  
"Okay, then I won't count on you for fighting. You will charge like the script?"  
"Yes." He agrees and I nod.  
"Okay, then I am ready to start."

Kurosawa Chiyu is a girl with both feet firmly on the ground. She is good in shooting, fighting and wrestling and doesn't believe in anything she can't fight. She also knows she is good so she can win virtually everything. She meets with her partner in the police. Her partner is assigned to the murder cases where it is rumoured that BJ is behind it again. Chiyu doesn't believe it. After all, spirits don't exist and men can be fought. So, even if it is a skilled murderer, she isn't afraid to face him.  
Sure, her partner fell back after the first confrontation but she has superior man to man fighting skills.

I slip into my role as Koji charges. My stance is sure and I block his path.  
"You can't keep killing, so just surrender and maybe the judges will be mild."  
My voice is steady but the creature, that Koji pretends to be, doesn't react. Instead he walks towards me.

In the script it states I should be getting worried now, but I have to do everything not to laugh at Koji's stagger.  
"Just stay still!"  
I manage out, and luckily it seems forced, but because of the laughter not worry. Luckily he does stop and I can concentrate on acting again.

I charge, way off so he doesn't really have to dodge. With every stab I get more anxious as I never 'manage to' get him. He just seems to fade around the knife like he managed to dodge the bullets just now. Then the devil pushes me back and I fall, then he turns and walks away.  
My eyes follow him and only when he is away I am able to move again, relieving my shoulder that was stuck into an really uncomfortable position.

"That was great, almost as good as… the guy from yesterday."  
The director starts enthusiastically until he remembers he didn't want to give out any names before casting.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I made it difficult with the age estimate, but personally I don't think Kurosaki looks his age. That's why Hana first thinks he is in his early twenties. He really is 34 or something, or at least that is what I think since he is already a well-known director.  
So, we've got to anticipate Hana acting in Sho's PV like a few of you requested. I am not sure if I can write that since I don't like Sho much, but...  
Well, and Tragic Marker is getting on the rail...  
So much is starting and I don't own anything except Hana. Everything from Skip Beat is from Yoshiki Nakamura :( Well, this is a fanfic for a reason. Thank you for reading, and please review.**


	11. Borrowing skills

****I have gone back to merge chapters and correct some mistakes. The first part of this chapter was already posted once. When you don't want to reread it just start from the *SLAP*  
****

 **Chapter 11 Borrowing skills**

* * *

As I walk into the studio Fuwa is nowhere to be found. I assume he is in his dressing room for make-up since I am a little late. The script for Tragic Marker arrived a day later than expected because of a communication error so I had to pick it up before work today. Now, I have to find director Kurosaki to apologize.  
But Kurosaki finds me first and startles me with his greeting.  
"Good morning, Hana-san."  
"Good morning, director. I apologize for my tardiness."  
"Good, now hurry. Your dressing room is over there and the make-up artists are waiting with your costume."  
I bow and walk to the door he pointed out. There are two women waiting for me, one holds a leather dress. The moment I come in the dress is pushed in my hands and the woman walks out. As I step behind the curtain to change the other woman asks if I want a wig.  
"I hadn't heard of a wig?"  
"No, but Fuwa Sho just decided he 'needed' you to have red stripes in your hair. I have temporary hair dye, but if you don't want to…"  
"It's alright, I don't have another job until the new year." I tell her as I sit down in the chair. She nods and gives me a cape to protect the dress.  
"The dye will come out if you wash your hair, but it can take up to ten times to remove everything."  
"I have three weeks to wash it out, so that won't be a problem." I joke. "But why the sudden change?"  
She grimaces.  
"I heard Sho and the director have a fight, so Sho is demanding things the director can't turn down just to upset him. Luckily most of his, 'requests' are turned down by Shoko-san. But she couldn't find a reason why this was unnecessary, since Sho said it could be a reference to the fire in the song."

* * *

Half an hour later I come out of the dressing room, and this time Fuwa is standing with the director. Since we will be shooting the lovey-dovey kind of scenes first I decide to slip half into my role already to make it easier. Kyoko told me he isn't a good enough actor to cover his true feelings, so I better not make him angry before he needs to be angry.  
For now I switch to my own Okami-mode. Then I see that Fuwa isn't really paying attention to Kurosaki anymore. His eyes observe me from top to toe. Since I am not in an old-fashioned dress Fuwa doesn't even recognize my Okami-walk. Well, whatever works for him.  
"Hey, you are Hana-san?" He says and I have to stop myself from rolling my eyes, does he really flirt with every woman he sees? Instead I just nod and look to Kurosaki.  
"I look forward to working with you. If you need anything, just ask me, I know the way here." Fuwa continues.  
"Thank you, Fuwa-san, I also look forward to working with you." I say as if it is a dream come true. Kurosaki gives me a strange look but I ignore that for now.  
"Oh, you can call me Sho if you want."  
He says it to flirt, but I am reminded of my own way of asking people to call me Hana. Then I snicker, if he doesn't like it I could use it to annoy him a bit already. If he doesn't mind it states I don't want to get too close, which is also fine by me.  
"I couldn't Fuwa-san, after all I don't really know you."

* * *

The first few short scenes are easy, Fuwa just needs to flirt with me and I encourage him with little winks. I never drop the Okami-walk, maybe he notices because he is looking at my legs quite often. But it is not enough for this scene. It is supposed to be the scene where the first cracks in the relationship are becoming evident. His friends, played by the band, are over and I am waiting on them. He has to look a bit thankful, but not really in love anymore. My character is getting a bit annoyed and I am too. Fuwa doesn't even look at me, used to being waited on.  
"Cut, Hana-san you are not supposed to flirt."  
Director Kurosaki seems to be angry before he catches himself and is just looking annoyed.  
I sigh, but don't bother to disagree. I know I shouldn't flirt, but how can I get his attention otherwise. Looking at Fuwa I can see the hint of a smirk on his lips, is he really thinking he is doing better than me?  
"Fuwa-san you have to get your act together. It is because of you that we have these retakes."  
"How is it my fault that Hana doesn't know her role?"  
"Because you don't follow the script. She is trying to get you to follow it, but you still keep acting like she is just a waitress."  
I sigh, from the weariness of the director's voice, and Fuwa's defensive stance I guess this is going to be a long argument.  
"That is the point, right?"  
"NO! She is supposed to be your girlfriend, so at least show a little gratitude. Hana-san, I am sorry to bother you so much, but can't you think of a way to help Fuwa-san that won't change the script?"  
As Kurosaki turns to me he looks apologetic and at desperate.

I have to find a way to force him to look at me, and later I will have to find a way to make him angry… it really is as Kyoko said, he is only good at reacting. Think Hana, think…  
If it was someone I really knew I could mention a real life, wait…  
He did come for Kyoko in Karuizawa so he probably…  
"You know Fuwa-san, we could play a game. I think I can manage to wink to you ten times, without the camera's catching it. If you manage to catch seven or more, and reply with a smile, I will give you a hint that will make it easy for you to make the script close to reality later."  
As I say it I see the wheels in his head turning. He probably thinks I am flirting with him, well… as long as it works.  
"Okay, and if I catch all of them? Will you come over for the next party?"  
I turn, deliberately not answering that, and step just behind the door to the set. A few moments later director Kurosaki calls action.

* * *

"Hana, you still didn't tell me…" Fuwa drawls as he walks to the table where Kurosaki and I are talking, and hiding from him.  
"I will tell you in the next scene." I say which confuses him, but Kurosaki just told me he wants to do the fighting first. If we go outside a bit later there will be more of a crowd to make it more realistic.  
"Actually, we can start now if you are ready." Kurosaki tells us and we all move to the set again.

"Okay, this is the fighting scene. As you know there will be no audio from this so I don't mind what you are talking about, as long as I get a good fight on tape that is."  
I nod and turn to Fuwa. He takes his time to get to his place, and turns to me. I can see he is a bit annoyed already since I still didn't give him what he wanted. He really is a child.  
" **Action** "  
"Okay, can I now hear that hint?"  
"Notice what someone does for you. Basically act the complete opposite of what you did before I started the game. I know it is difficult to imagine for you, since you are spoilt, but not everyone is happens to be a waitress."  
He blanches at my words, and it takes a few moments before he reacts.  
"I know not everyone is a waitress. And if that was everything can you just start with your job?" He asks, with a blank face. The only thing that betrays him really is his unwillingness to react to my jab about him being spoilt. Well, since that didn't work I will just have to react to his 'insult'.  
"I am doing my job. I have been doing my job since I walked in, which is more than you can say."  
Now I got him, till now he was just uninterested but he is glaring at me.  
"Ha, you are lying. You can't be acting since you came in. And you are playing games while acting."  
"The game was for your sake. And do you really think that I normally walk like the perfect Okami-san? It is a freaking hard thing to do!"  
"You can't walk like an Okami-san, you are too fashionable for that."  
I don't react except for giving him a questioning look.  
"I mean, only plain, boring women ever…" He starts before I interrupt.  
"Who are you calling plain and boring? My parents own a hotel. I worked there since I was young, and my friend who taught me the traditional customs is the most interesting girl I ever met!"  
"You can't help who your parents are, but I would dump that girl as soon as possible if I were you. She will only…"  
"I know what you did, you…" I yell, stomping towards him.  
"You know Kyoko?" He asks, half surprised and half annoyed.  
"No, that's why I have been copying her walk the whole day." I answer sarcastically.  
"Why would you bother copying such a plain, boring maid?"

 ***SLAP***  
Although the sound echoes a bit through the studio Fuwa didn't feel much. I hate the fact that I still have to film with him for the rest of the afternoon. I would have loved to see him with my handprint. As I look into his eyes I only see surprise and no pain at all. Cursing silently I force myself to focus on the scene again.  
"Fool yourself as much as you like but don't insult her ever again." I spit and turn to stalk away from the set.  
A sneer stops me.  
"You are just as weak as she is, and I know you are only jealous that she is mine."  
"If it wasn't for the filming I would have beaten you to a bloody pulp the moment you insulted her. But unlike you I am a professional, so please stop tempting me before I ruin the video."  
I make sure my face looks like a sweet girl, and my voice sounds sweet as candy cotton on the last sentence, but the brat won't mistake my words as an empty thread for a second. I hold his eyes for a minute and then turn away and walk out of the set.

* * *

"Hana-san, can I come in now?"  
It is the second time the makeup artist tries to come in. Last time I told her to help Fuwa first, but I fear that won't work this time. I am dying to hit something, the fight with that brat got me more than I thought.  
"Hana-san, if you want… can show me how you fight? I made them clear some space…"  
In the next moment I rip open the door and walk to the set. Kurosaki walks after me and I thank him as I see the rather large open space where the couches were before. Actually I am surprised he remembered that I practise show fights to lose my anger.  
"I can be your opponent. As long as you don't hurt yourself."  
Turning towards Kurosaki I notice he is a bit tense, probably Fuwa is getting on his nerves too. I nod and take a fighting pose to tell him I am ready. He signals a stagehand to be the referee. As the guy comes closer I state a few rules to make it more fair and safe. I still have filming to do after all.  
"No punches or kicks on the face, no nails, and the first to stay down loses."  
"So we can use headlocks to keep the other down?" Kurosaki asks, which I confirm with a nod. He removes his watch before telling the me and the referee "We have ten minutes."  
The moment he stops speaking I am running towards him. He dodges and tries to grab me, but he has two handicaps.  
I already know his fighting from that day in the park, and he doesn't really want to hurt me because of the filming. I turn his hand on his back but he steps on my toes, forcing me to loosen my grip a bit and he is free. From the corners of my eyes I see Fuwa come in but then the fight takes my attention.

"Ten minutes are up!"  
The referee sounds breathless as I slowly release my hold on Kurosaki. In the same time he releases my shirt which he was trying to strangle me with. We both stand and I realise that I am not angry anymore, Kurosaki does know how to fight.  
"That was a good fight, next time we should make sure we can go full out. This is the second time that you gave me a disadvantage."  
"You are the one who decided to fight while we still had filming to do." I answer.  
"Gah, I can see why you were chosen for this PV." Fuwa declares disgusted. I just shake my head and walk to the dressing room to get ready for filming.  
"I chose her because she fits the role, no other reason."  
For a moment I am tempted to stay and listen to the conversation between the singer and the director but I decide to finish this job as soon as possible.

The rest of the afternoon and evening we spent walking through the city. Every opportunity he gets Fuwa makes sneers about me.  
How I am not good enough for his PV, how Kurosaki clearly chose me for other reasons than acting and, although I don't mind that particular trail since he is complimenting me in a way, how I am 'worthless like Kyoko'. I really like his reaction when I take that as a compliment.  
Luckily he realises we are in plain sight of all his fans. So he doesn't really do more than whispering and grumbling, all with a million dollar smile on his face for the fans.  
But the moment I hear the last "CUT" I am really happy to get as far away as possible. I walk towards director Kurosaki who is talking with Shoko.  
"I am sorry, Shoko-san. It seems I went a bit far with provoking Fuwa-san."  
"It's all right, you didn't say too much. He needed to be told something like that."  
Shoko seems to think a bit, but then she just nods. Fuwa calls out to her at that moment so she excuses herself and we are finally free from the blond musician.

* * *

"I am sorry."  
I look up surprised since I don't see a reason for Kurosaki to apologize.  
"For making you act with the brat. And about the fight, I really should have considered the way it could look. I was too carefree."  
"No, I want to thank you for that fight. I would have had more troubles if I couldn't have let my anger out. It is Fuwa's problem he makes more of that than it was, you should have seen my fights with Kuu or Kuon…"  
I think back to those fights. I really miss them actually, maybe I can convince Tsuruga to fight...  
"You could have really slapped him." Kurosaki says then, dragging me back to the conversation.  
"I know I am usually really strict about people getting injured, but he deserved it." He continues softly but with anger in his voice.  
The stagehand who was referee at our fight comes closer and it seems he caught the last words.  
"He sure did. Hana-san, maybe you should nominate the director for that blind date thing…"  
"Huh?" Kurosaki seems confused. I look at the face of the stagehand, who is a friend of Kurosaki, I learned this afternoon. He has a scheming face like he is trying to play matchmaker.  
"Oh, just shut up Kaito-kun." Kurosaki then says.  
"Well since you would be the only person in Japan known by Hana-san's friends. I think you have a good chance of meeting Hana-san as your bl-"  
"Shut UP!" Kurosaki growls and I am on the verge of either laughing at his expression or running away with a huge blush. Then I laugh at my own absurd thoughts, but quickly stop as both men turn to me.  
"Sorry, if you want I could contact…"  
I try to say it normally but it sounds really forced and Kurosaki looks like he really wants to go home.  
"No, thank you. And thank you for your hard work today."  
I bow in response to his words and walk away, avoiding the stagehand Kaito.

* * *

I walk into the meeting room and groan as I see two faces light up. Turning to the closest I feel a familiar glare settling on my face, which luckily has the usual effect. As I sit down I look to the director wondering why he is so happy to see me.  
"Welcome Hana-san, I am sorry about the last minute call. It seems that because we had to reschedule your audition some important messages got lost. I like the new look, is there any chance you can keep it for Kurosawa Chiyu?"  
I run my fingers through my hair, thinking of the red strands. I actually like them too, so I answer that it probably won't be a problem.  
A few more people walk into the room and then we start the cast meeting. Everyone introduces him- or herself with the character they will be playing. I manage to keep my frustration inside as Murasame declares he will be Ueno Koji, the hero of the story. Once again it seems I won't be able to avoid him much. Maybe I should go and do some research on the 'Murasame Guide to Life' if we are to work together so much… Then again, that would probably mean he wants to know more about me too, so I better keep my distance.  
"Thank you all for coming here, my name is Maegawa Akio and I am the producer of this movie. I am sure you noticed that BJ is missing. For starters that is because BJ has no lines so he isn't needed at the read through. There are other reasons too and there is the distinct chance that he won't be available until March. However, director Konoe has assured me that there are enough scenes that can be done without him so we will start on schedule."  
A whisper travels through the room. Are we really going to start filming without the antagonist? Only when director Konoe stands the sound gradually lessens until we can hear him and start reading.

* * *

"Hana-san, Murasame-san, could you two stay a little bit longer?"  
As all other actors walk out of the room the director and the producer both get out another script. When the door closes behind the last person to walk out the director hands me the script and Murasame gets the script from the producer.  
"I see you both are confused. Well we figured that since the antagonist will show up late you will want to practice the fighting scenes with someone else."  
I nod at the remark, from what I saw already Chiyu's fighting is miles apart from the simple hand-to-hand combat I am most familiar with. The fact that she can freely use of all kinds of weapons makes the fighting all the more complicated. If I can't practice I will probably hinder the filming later when we are on a tight schedule. Seeing my agreement the director continues.  
"We made these scripts for that purpose. All your fighting scenes are in there but we changed the character names to Antagonist, Protagonist and Female Officer. This way you can safely show your training partner the scenes without worrying about revealing too much about the film."  
"Of course we still ask you to be discrete and try to avoid letting it spread too much."  
Murasame and I quickly agree with that and thank them. I am already planning the coming weeks in the training centre.  
"Murasame-san, do you want to practice together? Or do we figure our way of cooperating out between shooting?"  
For a few seconds Murasame ponders about my question but then he shakes his head.  
"I think we should figure it out when we have filmed a few scenes. I am pretty confident about my fighting anyways."  
I guessed that already. He doesn't hide his violent past after all.  
"Alright, was there something else director?"  
"No, I look forward to working with both of you."

* * *

"NOO, you're not serious!"  
"It has to be, right? I mean…"  
"It definitely is. I wish I was in that section, then I could have gotten that job!"  
"No kidding, I am so jealous now."  
While I was irritated at first, because of the five aspiring actors and actresses, that is all gone now. Now I am just curious whether they are talking about the situation I think they are talking about. As I walk over I see that one of them is watching something on his phone. Looking over his shoulder I see a flash of pink and orange stepping into a long car.  
"Is that Kyoko-chan?"  
They almost jump as they clearly didn't notice me. Well, not my fault, they shouldn't be on their phone in a stunt gym.  
"We think so." The girl who is closest to me answers.  
"She is really lucky that she can be so close to Kuu."  
"She is, I wonder when the president gave her that assignment." I answer as I gather my stuff, because suddenly I am dying to discover what the theme of the day is today.

The aide in Arab clothing tries to stop me from entering the office, but I tell him it is a matter of life or death hanging on the info from the president. As I come in the president seems to be finishing a phone call.  
"Sorry, but can you please hang up? This is the second time in my life that I am facing such a major decision in front of me."  
For I moment I feel bad for intruding but then I see the tv-screen depicting an otome-game and I snort rather loudly. The president immediately turns around and groans.  
"Did you walk in by accident or are you two enjoying taking turns in accusing me of scheming?"  
I hear sounds of agreement coming from the phone so I guess it was Kuon asking about the same shot I came for.  
"I don't have to accuse you, I know you are planning something."  
The president looks hurt but he finishes his conversation with Kuon before he reacts.  
"Like I just told Ren, I only decided on her because she is good on cooking and from Kyoto. It was Kuu's request to eat home-cooked Kyoto-style food."  
I look at him, happy that his elaborate Moroccan-style outfit can be used as an excuse for being distracted. I do not doubt that Kuu did ask for help with cooking. However, I also do not believe that food is the only reason.  
"If that IS the reason why didn't you call me to help Kyoko-chan? I can cook too and I am also from Kyoto."  
I smile sweetly at Lory Takarada, who winces. I know why, I didn't copy it for nothing. Julie can raise hell with only that smile, and everyone who is close with her knows that smile.  
"You are training for your new role. You don't have time…"  
I sigh, he is half right.  
"Well then, you better hope that both Kuu and Kyoko-chan give exactly the same explanation."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey again, sorry for the long time between updates. I am going to try for one update every one or two weeks again, but I am not sure if I can manage. I have a lot of ideas but not much of a story inbetween... Well it will figure itself out when I restart this fanfic. Yes, I do not own Skip Beat. This is only a fanfic.  
(Oh, you knew already? ;p )  
Thank you for reading, please leave a review I love to read your comments.**


	12. Kuu's visit

**Chapter 12: Kuu's visit  
**

Curses, I have chased Kuu and Kyoko all the way around Fuji-TV… But whenever I arrive somewhere they just went the other way. And now a helpful assistant tells me Kuu just went back to his hotel without the girl. Well, at least that means that Kyoko must have filming to do. And as I can't get into the hotel without raising suspicions I will visit Kyoko on set to ask her.

"Suspicious."  
"Who, me?" I react to a flabbergasted Kuon/Tsuruga Ren. Only then he seems to realise I am there and he shakes his head. As he looks to me the usual mask is in place again.  
"No, Mogami-san was behaving strange."  
I smile and look around for her.  
"I think I was searching her out for the same reason. Did she say what her assignment is?"  
"Just taking care of his food." He answers and then looks around.  
"She was just called to the set, do you want me to show you to the dressing rooms so you can wait there?"  
With one look I realize Kuon wants to talk in private and since I have to wait for Kyoko anyways I agree.

As soon as the door closes he starts talking. At least he has the decency to drop his mask enough that I can see Kuon behind it. I smile a bit as I realise how Kyoko affects him.  
"She had a troubled expression when she was waiting. And when I asked she looked at me as if I was the hand of salvation. As I asked her why, she started denying it… well, you know her. She kept denying it even when she was walking to the set."  
"Was she acting just now?"  
Even though I doubt it I still ask. Kuu could have easily convinced Kyoko to help him lure Kuon to him…  
"You think…"  
"I know, I refused to work with the President's plan before he even explained it. I told him to properly ask Kyoko-chan, but well..." I trail off as we both think about the way Lory Takarada usually works. I hear Kuon mutter quite a few words that don't fit his current gentlemanly image.  
"I am going to ask Kyoko-chan as soon as I get a hold on her, and I am going to scold Kuu for using her tomorrow in your place, but for now we can't do anything."  
Looking at his face I amend my statement.  
"We can't do anything except making sure the Tsuruga mask is in place, or Katsuki if you can't be the gentleman."  
He looks at me with confused eyes before he catches his image in the mirror. Immediately his appearance shifts back to the mask I am now used to. I look around trying to find an excuse to leave now the most urgent matters are addressed.  
"Mogami-san's dressing room is at the other side of the hallway."  
I get up and walk to the door, listening if there is someone out in the hall who can catch me coming out. As I slip through I think I hear Kuon thanking me, but it also could have been one of Katsuki's lines as Tsuruga is already studying a script.

* * *

"Hana-san, do you have any typically American clothes?"  
I nod surprised. Before Kyoko went to change I had to convince her that Tsuruga didn't mind her suspicious escape and now she is suddenly questioning me about my clothes?  
"Well, actually… I was looking for boy clothes." She continues, looking away.  
"Why?"  
"Eh, that is…"  
I look at Kyoko who seems busy with thinking up an excuse.  
"Is it because Kuu asked? Because if he did I am going to-"  
"No, no… It's…"  
She thinks hard and I am getting more suspicious with the second. She is keeping something from me.  
"It's because Sensei hates the uniform! Yes, he told me to find something else…"  
"He hates the uniform?" I ask, letting myself be distracted from my first question.  
"Yeah, he was annoyed when we met. Not that I can blame him it is an ridiculous colour."  
"Kuu was annoyed? He is usually very nice when meeting new people…" I say. This is turning really strange.  
"Oh, he is very nice indeed! He didn't fire me this morning, and now he-"  
"Why should he fire you?" I interrupt, there is definitely something strange going on.  
"I was rude and I yelled at him. I even made him eat leftovers, though he made them to leftovers himself. But he just told me that if I had time to apologize I should get to work. And then he lectured me about turning the roles down, so now I have to act- eh, would you please forget that? I am supposed to create my own character."  
I am too stunned to react. Kuu would never make leftovers from her cooking. He would praise her for her work, most likely disturbing the whole hotel with his pleas for more food and recipes. Him telling her not to turn down the roles fits, but lecturing? The Kuu I know hates lectures, he always turns them into stories about his favorites.  
"Hana-san?"  
Kyoko's voice shakes me from my thoughts and I remember my purpose for talking with her.  
"Sorry, I was distracted. Actually I want to talk with Kuu, do you know where he will be tomorrow?"  
As Kyoko tells me the schedule I plan my surprise attack, Kuu will have to explain his behaviour.  
"Also, Hana-san, did you have American boy clothes? You never answered…"  
"Eh…"  
Thinking of the clothes in my wardrobe there are a few that would fit Kyoko, but those are more girl than boy clothes. I do have some hand-me-downs from Kuon as cleaning shirts, but they wouldn't fit Kyoko.  
"Doesn't LME have clothes you can borrow? I can help you choose, but you wouldn't fit the few shirts I have."  
Her face falls for a second but then she is her own cheery self again.  
"No, I think I can manage on my own then. I just didn't want to bother the president with this selfish request. Thank you Hana-san, see you tomorrow!"  
And then Kyoko almost runs her bike, and pedals in the direction of LME at full speed. After a moment I decide to go home. I will see her tomorrow.

* * *

'How can this studio have so many corners?' I grumble inside my head as I carefully approach yet another corner. I don't want to walk into Kuu when I am not expecting him. That way I am guaranteed to lose the fight.  
"Hana-san? Is there something wrong?"  
I spin around to Yashiro who looks at me with a strange expression. Tsuruga looks puzzled but then his eyes flash with something between recognition and humour. I rack my brain for a good response but then the manager answers his own question.  
"You are searching for Kuu?"  
I can only nod but it seems lame so I add,  
"Kyoko-chan told me he would be around here now."  
"Well, what about we check the corners for you? I want to meet Kuu too."  
I look from the excited manager to his charge. The 'gentleman Tsuruga' mask is firmly in place and he doesn't react.  
After a few seconds Yashiro seems to notice too and turns to his charge.  
"Is something the matter? You are so silent, did I say something wrong?"  
There is no real answer, Tsuruga seems deep in thought as he denies that there is something wrong.  
"You don't have to be nervous. There is a big change we won't meet Kuu, this is a big building."  
I turn to the manager, worried that he might have guessed something but then I remember that Tsuruga is playing Katsuki, one of the best known roles of Shuuhei Hozu.  
"Otherwise I will distract him, but I am…"  
My voice gets caught in my throat as I see a small figure running down on the stairs. He skips the last five steps and reaches the ground with a big jump. For a second I think I have travelled back in time, but then I recognize Kyoko at the same time as Tsuruga calls out her last name.

So that was where she needed the clothes for, Kuu got her to act… Kuon?  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. eh…"  
Kyoko's greeting calls me back to the situation. She is still in her bow, searching for the name. I look between the two… brothers?  
Should I help Kyo-Kuon or do I help Tsuruga with fleeing from the oya-baka who is sure to follow his 'son'?  
"Mr. Ren Tsuruga? You are doing Katsuki in the new Dark Moon, right?"  
If it wasn't so disturbing how similar Kyoko looks and talks to Kuon I would be laughing out loud now, all thoughts of helping one of them forgotten. I peak at Tsuruga through the corners of my eyes and see a guarded expression there. He is waiting till Kyoko will tell him about her act. Yashiro is thrown for a loop and I decide not to look at him anymore, he doesn't help with keeping my laughter inside.  
"I saw you on the video Boss gave me!"  
Wait, what?  
"Your performance was good, huh? But it is good that your Katsuki is only so-so…"  
In the second I need to decide whether I will call her Kuon or Kyoko, Yashiro speaks up.  
"Kyoko?! That's you right? What's wrong with you today, are you under some sort of weird…"  
I grab his arm before he finishes his thoughts, with a small shake of my head I shut him up as I turn to Kyoko.  
"Where is-" I start but she interrupts me.  
"Kyoto, that is the old capitol… what-"  
"Not Kyoto, Kyo-ko. It's the name of a friend of ours here. Do you know where Kuu is?" I ask, but as I finish I see movement at the top of the stairs.  
"What are you doing over there?"  
"Ruining my only chance at surprising you!" I answer loudly, before muttering 'as always' to myself.  
Luckily the fanboy takes possession of Yashiro's body as he freaks out about his idol and Tsuruga has the chance to replace his mask.  
"Hana, you know you have no permission to launch a surprise attack." Kuu scolds, with a frown. I frown back. I know I can't launch surprise attack, but I can surprise him and then attack. The only problem is that Kuon ALWAYS manages to sabotage the surprise, even now.  
Kuu's expression softens and I glance at Tsuruga to see how he will deal with the next words. As I guessed Kuu is calling his 'son', but other than a defiant look in his eyes the mask is firmly in place. Only when Kyoko calls out and starts pointing to him I can see Kuon's confusion and anger below the mask. But the emotions disappear the moment Kuu starts walking towards us.

If I hadn't known I would never guess that Kuu just introduced himself to his son. There is nothing showing on his face. Only when Kuu assures Tsuruga that he will be better than himself soon I see a bit of his usual oya-baka manners.  
I am so lost in observing the reunion that I forget that I want to talk to Kuu until he calls out again.  
"Kuon, we are going back now."  
I see a flits of anger in Tsuruga's eyes again and remember my goal. I run after Kuu.  
"Wait, I guess you will want some help with cooking? I am free so I am coming with you."  
"Hana, you don't have to, we can manage on our own."  
I pull out my Julie smile at Kuu's answer.  
"I am coming with you, I also want to talk with Kuon."  
Kuu looks back to where Kyo-Kuon and Tsuruga are talking and then turns to me, but his eyes don't meet my face.  
"You want to steal my son from me?"  
"Hana would never steal me! I wouldn't let her."  
I am amazed by her improvisation skills, she doesn't know Kuon and I were friends but she manages to copy his almost joking tone perfectly.  
"See, I heard you wanted help with cooking. So I am only…" I start but Kuon doesn't let me speak.  
"Hana, can you teach me how to make eggs? I am sure mine this morning were awful…"  
Forcing my snicker down because of the déjà vu Kyoko is causing, I look at Kuu again.  
"I am coming with you, end of story."  
He sighs and Kuon/Kyoko cheers as we walk to the car.

The moment the car door slams shut I turn to Kuu again.  
"You owe me an explanation. I heard from Kyoko that you treated her horribly and I am not going back without a full explanation. And if think about putting the blame on president Takarada, be aware that I will be visiting him too, to 'confirm' everything."  
I see Kyoko looking between the two of us. She is clearly not happy with my summary of our talk yesterday but as Kuon she doesn't want to interrupt because he shouldn't know anything about it.  
"I… I had to… because…" He stammers looking from me to the bodyguards to his 'son' and then to me. I see him gulp and realize I still have the smile I stole from Julie on my face. For a moment I am ashamed but then I remember he hurt my two best friends with his act. I continue looking at him till he continues his explanation.  
"It was an order from boss. He wanted me to act a mean role, in order to..."  
He stops and looks worriedly at me. Then he turns to Kyoko.  
"I am so sorry, Kyoko-chan. I shouldn't have acted like that. I was too mean and I honestly didn't want to treat you like that. You absolutely do not deserve it."  
Kyoko seems flustered, and confused and I can't blame her. I curse myself that I didn't wait until Kuu and I could speak freely, but now Kyoko got the apology she deserved.  
"Oh, it doesn't matter since it was a role and I was also really rude to you. I am really sorry for that, and…"  
Halfway her apology, which confused Kuu and made me glare at her, she suddenly stops as she realises that president assigned Kuu the role.  
"Why would the president want you to play a mean role?"  
I see Kuu hesitate what to answer.  
"Well… That's…"  
Smirking I decide I like to see someone else in the position I have been in quite regularly for the last…  
"O, I am sorry I didn't mean to pry. You shouldn't say anything if you don't want to." Kyoko ends Kuu's discomfort with another apology. We decide to drop the topic and the rest of the ride we talk about a few pranks Kuon and I pulled on Kuu.

As we walk into the kitchen of the exorbitant large hotel suite I turn to Kyoko. Kuu has been caught up in a boasting rant about Kyoko's skills for a while now so we both ignore him.  
"Are you going to help me cook?"  
When Kyoko nods eagerly I see her slipping into her role again.  
"Oh, Kuon, you are only allowed in the kitchen when you have learned to cook."  
… Noticing the silence after my comment I realize Kuu's rant has stopped for a moment. And it seems he heard my last sentence.  
"My 'son' is the best cook, I never tasted any better cooking than hers! And he is really smart too. This morning he decided to keep some eggshells in the eggs for calcium!"  
Kyoko turns red and I smile as we tune out Kuu again and walk into the kitchen.

* * *

During dinner Kuu got a phone call. He told us that is was for a last minute meeting, so 'Kuon' and I decided we would take care of the dishes. I decide I can just as well start with grilling Kyoko for details then.  
"Kyoko-chan, how much did Kuu tell you about Kuon?"  
"He is an oya-baka." She replies.  
"I know his rants, but how did you know he couldn't cook?"  
"He really can't? I just based his character mostly on Corn since it fit Sensei's description of non-human beauty. He also said Kuon was athletic and kind and lots of other things I can't really remember. And I thought he was a prince, eh, Kuon is a rich kid, so he probably wouldn't have to cook. I actually first thought Sensei said Corn when he told me the name, but I should have known that's impossible since Corn's a fairy."  
I am happy I am not the one drying, otherwise the plate I was holding would have scattered on the ground. Now it only got my shirt drenched as it splashed back into the sink. I turn all my attention to the plate to hide my expression. Basically she knows Corn's secret now, but she doesn't even make the connection because of her belief in the fairy world! If Kuon would know…  
Wait, that emergency meeting. Could it be that Kuon called? Suddenly I am in a hurry, I know Kuon wouldn't meet his dad if it wasn't REALLY important. Hiding behind an amused mask I turn to Kyoko, who is snickering at my antics with the plate.  
"It was a good guess then. Would you mind putting the dishes away yourself? I have to go."  
She doesn't mind of course and I hurry to LME. At the very least I have to help Kuon grill Kuu and the president for forcing Kyoko in such a situation.

Walking to the office I hear Kuu speaking loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door. Fortunately I can't hear what exactly he is saying. As I push through the doors I see Kuu poised to flick Tsuruga on the forehead and the President is now talking to them.  
"…as if Kuon wasn't here."  
Kuu looks like he wants to reply but then he notices me.  
"Hana, what are you doing here?"  
"Deciding how to kill the two men who are manipulating my two best friends."  
Kuon is the only one who chuckles. The president is looking a bit worried, like he should be, and Kuu just stares at me.  
"Hana, it isn't too bad. I only want to know how she could…"  
"Copy you so perfectly? Your oya-baka father gave her just the hints she needed to make sure **she** could. But mostly she figured it out herself."  
I look at Kuon to make sure he catches my meaning. He doesn't get it, but I hope he will ask later.  
"I didn't give her hints, did I? O, yeah, I might have said you were…"  
Or now as Kuu restarts his rant, giving us enough background noise so we won't be overheard.  
"She figured Kuon would be as beautiful as a fairy prince she knew, for the rest she reacted to Kuu." I whisper while the president is busy with ordering more food for Kuu.  
"Perhaps that girl liked the role of Kuon very much, and that's why…"  
Kuu suddenly stops and I quickly step away from Tsuruga.  
"Hana, you knew?"  
"What, that Kuon dyed his hair?"  
"And…"  
"I never told anyone, except Tsuruga and president. And when the club asked I told them Tsuruga was the never late king and a gentleman so they backed off. I know you don't want it known."  
"How did you find out?"  
I see Kuon flinch at the question. I think of not answering, but Kuu and the president are really curious and I don't think I can get away with not answering.  
"He just slipped something about a subject that only a few people know. I know all of them and Kuon was the only one missing."  
The president looks disappointed as he doesn't learn anything new. Kuu looks between Kuon and me.  
"Do I also know what you were talking about?" Kuu asks curiously.  
"No." Kuon says curtly at the same time I shake my head. Kuu looks like he wants to press for more but I start before he can.  
"Why did you want to speak with him so desperately? Lory called me two weeks ago to get my help and when I refused you forced Kyoko into your plan." I say, overdoing my anger just a tiny bit. Unfortunately Kuon breaks the pressure by posing his own question before Kuu can speak.  
"You wanted to speak with me?"  
Kuu looks away, and I think he wants to buy time. Narrowing my eyes I move towards Kuu, but before I finish my step he starts to speak.  
"Actually it has to do with Juliena… She, no we… Kuon, could you, even if it is for five minutes, give us back our Kuon?"  
I look between father and son. Both seem afraid of saying anything.  
"Why ask now?" I say, delaying the answer for them.  
"At this moment…" Kuu starts, and his expression turns more serious than I've seen him.  
"According to what Julie told me… She only has 3 months left to live."

I suck in my breath. Julie never let her joke-times get close to realistic. The maximum I ever heard was a week. She can't be serious now, then Kuu would say that a doctor… it has to be that she misses Kuon too much.  
"… realistic sounding amount of time…"  
As I hear Kuon say that I hear myself answer.  
"It sure is! If I didn't know…"  
"Yeah, it has to be that her feelings stretched so much that her joke no longer sounds like a joke." Kuu answers and we both agree.  
In the silence that follows I decide to leave Kuu and Kuon. They need to sort out a lot I guess, and it also seems I don't have to help Kuon with fighting Kuu.  
"It seems Julie needs a call to distract her from waiting alone at home."  
Kuon looks up in alarm so I tell him again that I won't say a word about his secrets. Then I excuse myself and go home and mail the club to help Julie cheer up tomorrow.

* * *

Walking through the crowd I try to find Kyoko. I am sure she will be there to say goodbye to Kuu. Looking around again I regret that I forgot my phone today. Kyoko isn't really small, but with her petite form she doesn't stand out in the crowd, unlike Tsuruga.  
Oh, if he is here he is sure to have searched out Kyoko so I guess I have to search next to him.  
As I walk up behind Kyoko, ignoring Tsuruga who is indeed standing just two steps behind her, I hear her muttering something like "Oto- oto…"  
Just before I can tap her shoulder she suddenly steps forward and starts yelling on the top her lungs.  
"Father!"  
I quickly step to the side so I won't be blocking big Kuon's line of sight to his father as Kuu turns towards Kyoko. As he sees his sons his eyes soften.  
"So you came for me Kuon."  
In my head I comment on the fact that it probably was impossible to keep them away, but well…  
As the words sink in with the crowd I hear more and more people talk about Kuon. Most of it is the usual stuff, and I have to disguise my laugh as a cough as a woman next to me tells her friend she wants to meet the adult Kuon.  
"You wouldn't want to see how he grew up?" The woman says turning to me with a curious expression.  
"Nah, he always looked like Kuu, so I gather he would grow up into someone similar. I'm sorry if I interrupted you with my cough, that wasn't my intention."  
I try to excuse myself but they won't let me.  
"You know the Hizuris?"  
Well, that's pretty obvious so I settle for a half-truth.  
"Yes, I lived in America for a few years and was friends with Kuon over there." I tell them and look at my watch, pretending to jump at the time.  
"I am really sorry, but I have to go."  
With that I hurry away, I can always call Kuu later.

* * *

 **A/N: It seems it is good that I don't own Skip Beat. When writing Kuu I always got stuck in his long oya-baka rants and when I reread them they were so boring that I removed them... Luckily Nakamura-sensei is much better.  
Thank you for reading and please leave a review to tell me what you think about the story.  
P.S. I know you are waiting for the Heels, and unless Hana finds a lot more to do I think we will be there next chapter or the chapter after.  
**


	13. LME stuntdivision

**Chapter 13 LME stuntdivision**

Cursing the leaking water pipes I walk to the LoveME room. Yesterday there was a leak in the changing rooms next to the stunt gym. So today the men and women have to share the room next to it while the repairmen are fixing the damage. We all would have protested, and demanded a extra room if we didn't know that all rooms were already occupied. So the models will also have to do with a room less. Luckily it is one of the bigger changing rooms so there are individual stalls, but they were all occupied when I came in after training. I didn't want to wait so I thought I could use the LoveME room. There are only girls there, and everyone else knocks before coming in, so it's pretty safe.

I hear Kyoko talking through the door before I knock. She falls silent and after a short pause the door opens. At first I don't see anyone, but then I look a bit down and see Maria.  
"Hey Maria-chan. How are you? Do you mind if I come in?"  
"Onee-san, do you mind?" The girl asks as she opens the door. Kyoko has no objection and I walk further into the room. Looking around I notice the table is full of papers and plans.  
"What are you planning?"  
"A party to thank everyone who helped us this year!" Maria exclaims happily, and then Kyoko looks up with glittering eyes.  
"Hana-san, you have organized lots of parties right? Could you help us out a bit, cause we don't want the president's help since he is an important guest."  
"Uh, I was very good at making sure I did not do much for preparations. I mostly was only responsible for either location or food, but I will help you with whatever you want. That will have to wait for a bit though. I actually came here to change, the changing rooms are out of order today, and the replacing room was full. Can I?"  
"Sure" Kyoko answers, pointing to the lockers. "If you are standing behind them nobody sees you when they come in."  
I nod gratefully and gather my things. When I am behind the lockers Maria and Kyoko resume planning, sometimes calling out to me until I join them at the table.

* * *

The next two weeks were filled with training and preparations for the 'Happy-Grateful Party'. I really like the name and I'm looking forward to the actual party tonight. Kyoko and Maria insisted on doing most of the things themselves so I only have to be there for the actual party. 'Daddy Longlegs' sent workers so I am free to plan my own surprise for tonight. Looking through the stunt gym I am happy so many people reacted to my post on the announcement board.  
"Okay, everyone knows this is a present for Kyoko?"  
I get many affirmative responses and a few hands shoot up indicating there are questions. I nod towards to one of the women, indicating she can ask.  
"Why a present for Kyouko-san? Isn't it Takarada-chan's party?"  
Many people nod and the hands disappear. I smile, I expected the question.  
"Okay, I think Kyoko wants to keep this a secret so I expect you to be silent about it. Tomorrow is her birthday, but she never really celebrates it. So I thought we could at least do a show for her after midnight."  
Almost everyone hums in agreement, Kyoko has been here to help cleaning the equipment quite a few times so almost everyone knows her.  
"Did you already have some thoughts for the show?"  
Smiling I pull a costume out of my bag. I asked the president yesterday and he actually had fairy costumes in his collection.  
"Yes, we are going to play fairies. I asked the president and we should have enough costumes."  
After the comment there are a few men and a women walking away. I don't mind as it still seems like a small group of people standing there.  
"We will practice some stunts and air-acrobatics to do tonight. If you want a costume with wings please practice with costume now. Oh, and please do not mention this to anyone. I wanted to keep this a surprise even for the president."

In the end we all practice in costume. There are eight men and two women who choose to stay. The two women both have wings and three of the men also got wings on their costume. The other men and I divided the costumes without wings. When everything is settled we do a quick introduction with everyone's names and specialities. Luckily everyone is fairly skilled in basic acrobatics so I don't have to worry about them.  
I put up my own playlist as we start planning out our act. We try summersaults, backflips, jumps and even some lifts. Soshu learned them to us since he picked them up from stunting in a drama about an abducted dancer. Then suddenly a beat stands out and we somehow all start moving in sync.  
"Hey guys, we should do this song." Megu calls out with her singer like voice, before her face twists and turns to me. "Although, I can't understand the lyrics."  
I take a few moments to listen to the song before I recognise it when the title repeats. It's not the best for a birthday party but I like the message flowing from the words. As I put the song on repeat I roughly translate the lyrics into Japanese.  
"Well, we are fairies anyway so we can't really understand human music…" Anzai jokes and I chase after him to try and hit him for his joke, as the song starts again.  
Two hours later we all have the rough choreography in our minds and I have to hurry to the 'Happy-Grateful Party' so I can help Maria with welcoming the guests.

As Maria starts her performance I go backstage to 'check in' with the musicians who will take over from her, but actually I am opening the back door to let in my friends. We will have to hide for a few hours but this is the only time we'll be able to slip in unnoticed. Luckily the President is too busy with his own scheme for Maria's birthday so he doesn't have the time to notice my actions are a bit off. I lead everyone to the room Maria used for changing. There is a chamber screen in there so everyone can take turns changing, while I hurry back to the party. As I come into the room I immediately notice Kyoko.  
'So she is finally out of the kitchen? It was about time.'  
Running over to her I can't stop a smile forming on my lips at the thought of my surprise for her. As I come closer I see her talking with Kanae and grabbing one of the treats I join them.

* * *

"REN-SAMA!"  
The screams are interrupting the conversation between Kanae, Maria and me. Maria runs off to greet Tsuruga and only at the last moment she remembers her hostess role. I snicker as I remember how Kyoko and Maria practised curtseys and bows for the event. It was adorable with both of them in full princess mode. I liked it so much I didn't even mind I had to walk in and out of the LoveME room for what seemed a thousand times. Although the times when I walked in backwards or 'fell' through the door helped with keeping me entertained too.  
Snickering I look at Tsuruga who has reacted with a perfect bow to Maria. Kyoko walks up behind him with drinks she personally made for him. She doesn't want to admit it but he -and his manager for good measure, but that doesn't count in my opinion, that's only because she doesn't want him to notice- is the only one for whom she made a special treat.  
Then the room turns black. I freeze, feeling panic rise in my chest as people start to murmur worriedly. But then the President's voice cuts through the dark room and I sigh, it's nothing but the president being dramatic.  
As he starts his show I use the distraction to slip away. Just as I close the door behind me I catch the butterflies flying down from the podium, Kyoko will like that. Then I notice the huge cake blocking my way a bit further down the hall. So the president is also going all out for Kyoko. It really shouldn't surprise me, but I hadn't expected him to also plan beyond midnight. Kyoko and Maria both clearly stated that the party ended on midnight.

After a quick knock on the door I walk into the improvised changing room.  
"It's almost time, you are late." Katsunan calls out as I walk behind the screen to change into my costume and a leaf green mantle.  
"The president has the stage for now, so we have time to spare." I tell him and quickly work myself out of my evening dress.  
We arrive backstage at the exact same time the clock chimes midnight. I run over the stage to remove the President's mystery box. The flowers that are there are luckily not in our way, but I kick most of them from the stage as I walk to the microphone. I hear some shuffling behind the stage and see the guys holding off a choir, hired by the President probably.  
"Ladies and gentlefa- gentlemen." I say with a slight accent, slipping into my 'fairy' role.  
"May I please have your attention? We have…"  
"Come on, just skip to the fun part." Anzai calls out running onto the stage. I hear surprised gasps as they take in his costume, and when he grabs my mantle I hear Kyoko's voice crying out my 'fairy'-name.  
"Hey, this isn't something trivial!"  
"Yeah, it's a fairy birthday!"  
"Don't joke with that, 'halfling'."  
The three men with wings come in and circle Anzai as he throws my mantle backstage. At that moment the others come running too, happy with the thought of celebrating.  
"Okay, sorry about that. Kyoko-chan, I want to wish you a happy birthday! And I invited a few friends to help me with this performance, I hope you like it."  
And then I step back while I hear Megu counting the time till the song starts.

With the first riffs all 'winged fairies' use a summersault to go forward on the stage. One by one they land between the 'wingless fairies' standing in line with me. Looking at Kyoko I see her eyes sparkle.  
As the lyrics start I do a backflip with my hands touching the floor. The others split up in pairs, with the wingless lifting the winged. I do my solo tricks between them and when the beat fills the room suddenly everyone is jumping and running all over the podium, just doing whatever they are best at.  
With the second verse we split in groups. Anzai and Katsunan are my 'bottoms' while the other six men are around Megu and Rinako. With the support of the men we are able to mimic flying in slow-motion. At the start of the chorus I am in a handstand on Anzai's and a hands, and with a summersault I make my way to the floor.  
When Megu and Rinako also have their feet back on the ground we all grab each other's hands and make a big circle. In that circle we show our best jumps. We take turns with moving towards the middle to do one or two jumps or tricks before someone else takes over.  
After the music stopped I turn towards the hall to search for Kyoko. But I can't see her, I spot Tsuruga, no, Kuon easily as he stares at me. I wonder what shook him out of his role but then something hits me from the side and I barely manage to stay standing.  
"Thank you Hannah! Was that Corn singing?!"  
Kyoko then realises that there are others around and turns to them.  
"Thank you for coming here for me!"  
The moment she is standing straight again after her bow she grabs my hand and pulls me to a quiet corner backstage.  
"Was that Corn singing?" She repeats, impatiently.  
"No, it was just a song that worked well during training. But why would you think it was Corn?" I ask confused. Suddenly Kuon's face pops into my mind, now I can see why he looked like that. She probably told him her suspicion.  
"Because he sure has a golden throne, and he never wanted me to be sad so I could imagine he didn't want me to worry."  
Shaking my head I realise it does make sense in a way. And trust Kyoko to find that way. I almost feel guilty to disappoint her.  
"No, I am sorry. This song was from Swedish House Mafia, and it's called 'Don't you worry child'. And we really just chose it because the beat worked well in the training."  
Kyoko looks a bit down, but then pushes it away.  
"You should let him listen to it then… Oh, no! Moko-san wanted me to stay where I was!"  
And she runs of again. Walking after her I notice she first takes a rose from Kuon, before she turns to Kanae. I can't help but stare at the rose, did Kuon seriously just give a red rose to a girl? He never liked giving flowers, let alone roses since there are all sorts of hidden messages in them.

"What was the meaning of that song?"  
Jumping a little I turn around towards Kuon.  
"I didn't pick it for any reason but that it worked well with the beat. But after Kyoko mentioned it, well…. It does fit."  
He glares at me and I laugh a bit.  
"Don't you worry child… from Swedish House Mafia. If you want to search it."  
"You'll be the dead of me."  
"You are doing pretty well on your own, a red rose?"  
"Burgundy, and it isn't just a rose." He answers with a glare that clearly tells me to shut up about it.  
"Unconscious beauty certainly describes her." I add, mostly to annoy him although I do mean it. I can laugh a bit more at his glare before Maria pulls us back into the conversation by complaining we didn't tell her about her sister's birthday.

* * *

After New Year the weeks fly by. The filming of Tragic marker is going on schedule and everyone is very enthusiastic about the film. Which is a bit odd admittedly, it should be a horror movie but from the atmosphere on set it seems more like a comedy.  
Okay, okay. I admit… It is partially my fault.  
But mostly Murasame's for being such a good target.  
"Finally, you stopped laughing. That joke wasn't funny!" Murasame calls out to me, frustrated by my umpteenth practical joke on him. This time I switched the coke he likes with iced tea and he fell for it, until he had a sip. He managed to spit it through the whole room.  
We all had a good laugh, and I won't worry about his anger since I know he will prank me back.  
"It wasn't really, but your face was." I smirk as he pulls out a chair to sit down.  
"PFFRRRT"

The farthing sound sets off a whole new bunch of laughter, as Murasame turns bright red. But I hurriedly stop laughing as he throws a fart-pillow to my face.  
"Seriously, that wasn't me. I don't own those things. It is more of a challenge not to use childish themes."  
"I am so sorry, Murasame-kun. I was planning on making sit Hana-san there!" A squealing voice calls out from behind me. Sighing I turn to Manaka, she will be the next person to prank. Sadly I can't do anything about her voice since she needs it for filming.  
"Okay, playtime is over, get ready to film in five. Hana-san, could you stay back a little?"  
Director Konoe interrupts us and waves me over. As I come nearer, he immediately starts talking.  
"I was planning on doing the big chase patch up the day after the next. I know you are more comfortable with shooting in chronological order for the big scenes, but we can't wait with this one until we can film with BJ."  
"Okay, thanks for the heads-up. I will prepare for it." I reply, already planning who to have playing BJ in the training tomorrow. Most of the stunt-men are not really comfortable with the acting component that is especially prominent in the chase. And the few who are better at that are unable to perform the fighting parts well enough to provide a real challenge. And without the challenge I'm not sure about how I will act out worry in the scene…  
Sometimes it's a pain that I'm not as good as Kuon in letting my character take over. Well, I will just have to make sure there is someone good training with me tomorrow.

* * *

Halfway through the morning everyone in the stunt gym is avoiding me. After Kuma gave up with doing the scene nobody else wanted to try. And he left being unable to find another 'victim' to play the killer. So now I am back to imagining the scene. But then Kozue calls out, breaking my concentration.  
"Tsuruga-san! You have perfect timing. Oh, and sorry for being late, since I didn't see you yesterday. Happy birthday."  
Looking up I see the gentleman looking at the current 'head' of the gym. He is quickly surrounded by people congratulating him on his birthday yesterday. But Kozue is walking to me, he picks up the script and throws it to Tsuruga.  
"Could you please play 'Zombie'?"  
I laugh out loud at the confused expression flashing over Tsuruga's face.  
"I told you not to use the nicknames with others." I tell them after I calm down for a bit.  
"If you can do a bit of stunting could you please help me out with this scene?" I continue to the gentleman, pointing to the big chase. I'm not really happy at having to ask Tsuruga's help, but internally I am excited. Because there is no way the gentleman Tsuruga can pull off that scene, so I will see Kuon for a bit.  
"You will play the Antagonist, and I'm Female officer. And to clear up the nicknames, which you shouldn't use anywhere else, I call the Antagonist 'Zombie', the Protagonist is 'Hero'. And if I ever hear that that little fact reached him I will make sure that you'll need a hero to save you."  
Tsuruga snickers and then keeps looking at me like he expects me to keep talking. I look back, knowing that I didn't congratulate him, which is rude, but I'm only planning on congratulating Kuon, not the gentleman.  
"Female officer is just Hana." Kozue calls out and I realize that was what Tsuruga was waiting for.  
"Okay, so what do you want to practice for this scene?" Tsuruga asks, looking over the script.  
"Just running through, I have to film the follow up scene tomorrow and I want to know what I am talking about… And if it's possible I want to work out some knee-jerk reactions from Chi- my character."  
I only add that last sentence after some doubt. I'm not sure if the request will give rise to suspicions to my relationship with the person behind the gentleman mask. But most people are already clearing the space for the two of us, so they didn't really listen to me. I guess I'm safe.

As Tsuruga charges I freeze. His eyes have lost their shine, and his stagger seems like he really is a moving corpse. After two steps he stops and the other guys cheer as they realize I broke character.  
"Wow, sorry… I guess I wasn't prepared for such a real zombie character. Can we try again?"  
"Scaredy-cat!"  
I pause, not sure if I really heard that coming from Kuon.  
"Shall we restart?" He asks and I decide to think that he repeated his question because of my reaction. The gentleman seems firmly in place, and he wouldn't make fun of me.  
"Sure, I will kick your butt next try."  
I look at Tsuruga as his BJ takes over once again. He charges and I duck. In the movie I will be distracting BJ from pursuing an injured Koji so I get moving. Running through the gym I can practically feel the fear building in my system. And even though I know when he will catch up I barely hold in my scream when he appears before me.  
After the first few moves we lose the choreography and I am fighting with Kuon like we did in our free training time six years ago. Neither of us has lost character so I am feeling more and more like I'm fighting for my life. So when his larger frame tops the fight in his favour my throat goes dry from fear, and I claw for any weapon, before realizing that as a cop Chiyu has two.  
" _Time-out_ "  
I call out when I realize I'm not sure which weapon Chiyu would choose, the gun or the stick. Kuon freezes and looks at me.  
" _Stick or gun?_ "  
Kuon thinks for a bit and then replies.  
" _This position says gun._ "  
I nod, " _She does seem more of a gun person._ "  
But when I raise my hand for the countdown signalling the restart of the scene he adds another thought.  
" _But do bullets work on zombies?_ "  
I count down, using the old signals we made for ourselves during our many training sessions. As I hit zero my hand, that was grabbing for the gun changes direction to the baton on my belt. I only land two decent hits before the killer forces the weapon from my hands and uses it to restrain me.  
After half a minute of struggling later he raises his hand like there is a knife in it, positioned to kill me.  
" _Dammit, Kuo- Kureep. I was supposed to get away here, not being unable to do anything as the zombie kills me._ "  
Following my declaration there are cheers, celebrating his victory. Although it started a bit hesitant as not everyone was able to understand my words. Only then I realize I slipped to English, oops.  
"Well done Tsuruga-san, you are the first to get her well and truly down."  
"Yeah, usually she either acts to get you by surprise or she is the better fighter for the more acting oriented guys here."  
Tsuruga glares at me for a few more seconds, and I smile apologetically. I didn't mean to almost call out his name like that. Then he gets up and allows the others to congratulate him.

We run through the scene three more times, and only at the last try I manage to get away. Panting I look at the killer who is searching for me, but doesn't find me in my position behind some equipment. Only when Tsuruga relaxes and agrees that the scene is over my heart calms down. Every time his BJ took over I got more scared, he truly is a scary actor if he can do that for just a training role.  
"Thank you for letting me live this time… Oh, and for your help with the scene."  
"You're welcome, I actually liked the work-out." He answers, picking up the script.  
"Would you like to do the scene with victim 3 for fun?"  
Looking at the scene he is pointing at I get confused. It's one of the scenes included for the actor playing BJ, and my character is in there but only very briefly.  
"Did you like almost killing me that much that you want to do it for real now? I didn't think you were so violent."  
He only smiles throwing a challenge I can't ignore and I call out for someone to step in as officer as I get ready to fight once again. This time he seems intent on following the script, which makes it easier for me to follow, but also impossible to escape. Even though he still does not have a knife, my body freezes again as he strikes. In those seconds his act is so real that I am surprised when his hand touches my body to indicate the hit. I fully expected the stabbing pain of a knife and my knees give out as the relief filters through my system.  
At that moment Kozue steps in, stopping the scene as he doesn't want to act out the officer. I remain seated until a hand appears in front of my face. Tsuruga is helping me up.  
"I am blaming you for ruining the filming later…"  
"Huh?"  
"After this I'm not sure if I can properly respond to the real actor. So since you were the one that made me expect an unreasonable good performance you are to blame."  
He looks at me for a few seconds with an unreadable expression before he suddenly seems to remember something.  
"Then why didn't you practice with the actor?"  
"He isn't here yet. The director said he will arrive in three weeks, so…"  
"Ah, it must be strange to film without such an important character around."  
I nod and I'm just about to say something as the door slams open, startling everyone.  
"Ren, there you are! I've been searching all over the place for you. We have thirty minutes to get to TBM, so we should get going!"  
The manager runs in, only stopping when he is right in front of us.  
"I'm sorry-" Both Tsuruga and I started apologizing at the same time, gaining us a weird look from Yashiro.  
"Sorry for keeping you so long." I say quickly before escaping to the changing room. As I leave I hear Tsuruga apologizing to his manager but I only concentrate on getting away before I accidently reveal any secrets.

* * *

 **A/N: I am sorry for the late update. I won't bore you with excuses so I'll just repeat that I'm really sorry.  
I hope I described the fairies' act well enough to form a picture. I really picked the song because of the beat, and then realised it could work for Corn so I couldn't resist using it. But the whole song didn't go with the first act I thought of, so I had to rewrite that part quite a bit...  
Oh, you know this but I will say it anyway, I don't own 'Don't you worry child' or Skip Beat.  
Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


	14. At the Tragic Marker studio

**Chapter 14 At the Tragic Marker studio**

"Hana-san, where did you get that bruise? We were the ones supposed to give you bruises so you didn't have to get them for real." One of the make-up artists jokes and I look down at my arm. Sure enough there is a bruise, probably from running into something while fleeing from Tsuruga's BJ.  
"Oh, I didn't notice. It's probably from the training yesterday. I got someone to help me act the chase, so I probably bumped into something."  
"You practiced the chase?"  
Groaning I turn to Manaka and nod. She already went through make-up but she wanted to see the fake bruises being made, so now she is as close as possible without disturbing the make-up artists.  
"Yes, are you going to watch BJ's transformation too?"  
"If he lets me! It's fun to watch."  
I immediately regret my question after her squealing answer. I don't think he will be able to do anything to prevent her to watch, especially if he is good looking. Well, it would mean she is annoying me less so I guess it's a good thing… for me.

Walking towards the set I almost knock Murasame over. I manage to avoid him at the last second but I do knock over one of the crutches he is using.  
"Sorry, I didn't know you were practicing here. How is your ankle?" I ask jokingly. According to the script in the next scene he is recovering from a sprained ankle, caused by BJ.  
"It's all right." He grumbles. "Director Konoe is looking for you."  
I nod and walk away to search the director, which doesn't take long as he is checking the set.  
"Director, you wanted to see me?"  
"Hana-san, good to see you. I wanted to make sure you knew the emotions we need for this scene. I know it's hard to act this out."  
The director seems a bit apologetic, but we both know that the schedule is like this because there is no other way. With the main antagonist being available only a few days a week and only after we already had almost two months of filming it is a miracle the schedules are almost chronological.  
"Don't worry, I had some help yesterday so I practiced the chase. I think I can properly act this out." I assure him while suppressing a shudder at the memory of the pretend knife coming down. Note to self: never let Kuon act out someone scary again, he can be terrifying.  
"Are you alright?" Someone asks as the other actors come closer so we can start the scene.  
"Yes, I was just remembering…" I answer with a smile to Mitsui. She is always worrying about us 'youngsters'.  
"Who got you scared?" Murasame asks and I can practically see the ideas forming in his head.  
"You won't believe me anyway." I say, smirking. No way that I am giving him hints on how to scare me. The prank war is enough without having to worry about horror off-set.  
"Try me." He replies, and looking around I see that everyone is looking at me with curiosity. Sighing I reply. "Tsuruga Ren had rare free time and stopped by."  
Everyone gapes like I expected and director Konoe looks at me like I just grew another head.  
"Okay, that was not a believable prank. I doubt he can fight like that, he never had a reason to learn it. Now, who really scared you like that?" Murasame presses.  
"I told you that you wouldn't believe me, but it's true." I answer and turn to the set.  
"Cheer up, you survived the meeting with BJ." Mitsui says, "I am not that lucky."  
"We practiced four times, I only escaped once. And that was more luck than anything else, so I wouldn't say I 'survived'." I say, laughing again as I see the flabbergasted faces of the others.  
"But the script says that…"  
"I should survive, yeah. But the improvisation worked better for training, although I didn't manage to get away. But we should start filming, I want to be home on time."

"Okay then, everyone places and… **action!** "  
Walking into the office bruised and battered I am greeted with a lot of well wishes. I greet everyone and walk to my chair, which is luckily cushioned.  
Just when I am seated the door bangs open and Koji comes in with crutches.  
"Hey Kurosawa, thanks for distracting BJ!"  
I shudder thinking back to the fight. As I answer my voice isn't as steady as I wished.  
"Sure thing, is your ankle okay?"  
"Yes, I only twisted it. Personally I don't believe the crutches are needed but well, you know the doctors. Are you all right?"  
"Yes, actually I'm great." I answer, but my voice trembles which makes it easy to see through the lie.  
"No, you aren't. What's wrong, did he hurt you that much?"  
"It's not that… Do you think he is really a…"  
Shaking my head I break off my sentence. There is no way the man can be a demon or a zombie, so it's no use to worry about it. I should focus on getting him behind bars, not worrying about the fact that he **almost** got me.  
"What, you're doubting-"  
"No, I'm not. I guess I'm just pissed he got so close. Thank you for worrying Koji-san."  
He smiles at me and walks to his desk. But he keeps glancing towards me until the pathologist comes in, carrying a thick folder.  
"Ueno-san, the reports for the latest victim are in. I thought you might want to look at them."  
" **Cut** , well done everyone. Hana-kun, are you sure you are all right, you seemed to be really shaken."  
Walking over to the director I assure him I am okay. I smile and look over his shoulder at the replay.  
'Okay, I really look bad there. No wonder he wanted to confirm that I was okay.'  
Within minutes the scene is confirmed clear by everyone so we can continue with the other scenes.

* * *

"Hana-san, you know you are the only girl without a boyfriend who doesn't have cho-"  
I cut the umpteenth boy who approached me with a joke about chocolate with a fake punch to his nose. Before he starts complaining I call out loudly so that the whole studio hears.  
"GUYS, I DON'T DO CHOCOLATE. PERIOD. AND I HAVE TO KEEP THIS EVENING FREE BECAUSE THE CLUB ALWAYS GETS ME ON A BLIND DATE."  
As if they heard me on the other side of the globe my phone rings just then. Murasame is standing next to it and puts it on speaker before I can reach him. His smile reminds me of the cat who just ate the canary. I shouldn't have hidden his phone yesterday…  
" _Hana, happy valentine's day! It is already the fourteenth there, isn't it?_ "  
" _Yes, indeed. Now please get on with it then I can get my phone back from this moron who probably also wants chocolate…_ "  
Luckily virtually no one on the set is fluent in English, so they are unable to follow our conversation even though it is on speaker.  
" _You have this evening free right?_ " Miranda inquires, but before I can reply Ivy calls out the line I've been dreading, and waiting for.  
" _We want you to get a date with…_ "  
"Ren Tsuruga!" All the girls are yelling to the phone so there is no mistaking the name. I groan, why does that gentleman always find ways to annoy me, even without being here. When the girls realize I won't answer they 'boo' through the phone. In the studio I hear whispers start but when the phone makes more sounds they hush.  
" _In his roles he seems a good man for you, and you need to see past that 'gentleman' thing._ " Loraine explains and I realize I have to do something quick to prevent this. I don't want to even think of dating the gentleman who hides my best friend.  
" _I'm sure he is busy. Besides… I think he has a girl he likes already._ "  
" _Kuu told us he is Japan's most famous bachelor. And there isn't even one rumor about his love life, so your argument is invalid._ "  
" _I'll call him tomorrow so there is no skipping Hana!_ "  
I stiffen when I hear Nick's voice. He would do something like that, which means I've got to talk to Tsuruga…  
" _I'll get you back for this! Now leave me alone, I've got filming to do._ "  
" _Sure, we'll call you later!_ " *click*  
I sigh, luckily the bad part is over.  
"A date with Tsuruga Ren?!"  
Or not, I groan internally before turning to the voice. And when I do I see all girls on the set lined up to hear everything about Tsuruga's Valentines date.  
"Unfortunately no, I am not really fond of gentlemen as you know. But I'll have to talk to him to cover…"  
"You are crazy you know."  
"No, I am not saying he doesn't look good. I just don't agree on his personality, which is just a different taste. Look, can we just get back to filming?" I try to end the conversation. When Manaka seems like she wants to add something I walk away. As I walk towards the dressing rooms I'm glad to be out of the awkward atmosphere.

As the lift in the hall opens my day goes from crappy to totally ruined. There is already a person standing inside the lift.  
"Good evening Tsuruga-san. Actually I needed to speak with you."  
"Good evening Hana-san. Is something the matter?" He asks slightly worried since I never voluntarily address him if it's not for work or a prank.  
"Err, I got a call from-"  
"I already apologized to Mogami-san."  
The lift arrives on my floor but I don't really acknowledge that fact as I turn to Tsuruga.  
"I know I shouldn't have suddenly kissed her even if…"  
He trails off as the doors close again and he realizes I've no idea what he's talking about.  
"She hasn't called you?"  
"No, but you kissed her?" I ask curiously, maybe this will be my last blind date because I am winning the bet!  
"On her cheek, as a thank you." He says decidedly, crushing my hope on winning the bet anytime soon. There must be a reason he sounds so fierce and I have to know more. I follow him out of the lift and keep silent to urge him on to say more.  
"And to get her mind of that bastard's violation."  
"Fuwa Sho came on set?" I guess, he nods as an answer and turns to me with a face saying the topic is closed. Seeing that I can't avoid bringing up my initial purpose again I decide to get it over with. Nodding to his door I tell him that this is better discussed inside. He opens the door with a suspicious look to me but he lets me in. Not bothering to take of my shoes I keep standing just behind the door.  
"I got a call from the club. It's Valentine's day so if I was at America I would be at a blind date now."  
His look would be hilarious if I had not been so upset about what I have to say now.  
"Since this is not America they told me I had to set up a date for myself."  
"And you are telling me because…" He says on a guarded tone, still with a look of horror on his face.  
"Because they told me my date had to be 'Ren Tsuruga'."  
He just stares at me so I decide he needs a bit more information.  
"Nick told them you are a bachelor and fun to work with. They want me to stop avoiding people just because they are gentlemen. And lastly I guess that they still hope you are Kuon and want me to find out. So they gathered you would be perfect as my date."  
"So you are asking me out?"  
"NO" I half scream, and his face becomes a weird mix of being hurt and being happy.  
"We both know that wouldn't be a good option. If I could I would have told them you liked someone already, but as I am not supposed to know you well, I couldn't. Not convincingly anyway. I'm just asking you to tell Nick it didn't work out, but you had a pleasant evening."  
"Why would I tell Nick?" He reacts confused, with his Tsuruga mask firmly in place so I feel like I am acting in a sitcom or something.  
"Cause he is going to call you tomorrow to ask. Probably while one of the girls is calling me to ask me about the date…"  
He sighs and I am scared he won't agree with my plan. It is too much to threaten him into this with revealing his identity. He looks thoughtful for a few moments before speaking up.  
"If I refuse I'll have to do the real date, don't I?"  
I nod silently, praying he will agree.  
"Okay, where would you have taken me? I mean if you are changing into a fashion disaster it can't be something too fancy."  
I am surprised by his jab but then I remember the conversation in Okinawa.  
"If it had do a real date I would have planned a dinner at my place. I only heard about it during lunch and a fancy restaurant where the top actor doesn't get assaulted by paparazzi would be impossible to book. After that I would have tried to get you out as soon as possible without being rude."  
"Eager to get rid of me?" He jokes and I glare at him.  
"No, but it wouldn't work out and it's better not to give anyone false impressions."  
He nods and turns to open the door. I step outside and turn to thank him for helping me but he starts talking first.  
"Just what would you have cooked for me?"  
"Vegetable soup and onigiri. Thank you for covering for me. Have a nice evening."  
"Have a nice evening." He replies and shuts the door.

* * *

Suddenly the complete club appears out of nowhere, with Julie in tow. She and Amanda walk to the door to pound on it while the boys make sure I can't escape. It seems to take ages before the door opens again. The blonde that opens the door is surprised at the large gathering at the door.  
"You are going to do that date."  
I fight to see who said that but I can't find out.  
Then Julie cries out strangely and from the corner of my eyes I see the blonde wig fall. Looking at the man in the doorway I see that he isn't Kuon or Tsuruga. Just before I recognize him Julie cries out again, but louder.  
"Eeeeeep!"  
And once again I am sitting straight in my bed. For three weeks now I've been so worried that the club somehow finds out I skipped the date. But I haven't heard from them so I should be fine.  
I kill the alarm and get dressed. Today we will meet the actor for BJ so I don't want to be late.  
Just as I want to grab my bag my phone rings. As I look at the screen my heart stops for a moment. It's an international number, from America. So with trembling hands I pick up.  
" _Hana, why didn't I hear anything about your date with my Kuon?_ "  
Dang, Julie really sounds upset.  
" _There was no date, but don't tell the club! They don't know he's Kuon otherwise they wouldn't have picked him as my date._ "  
" _You are rejecting my son again?_ " Julie pouts and I can see her disappointed expression even being at the other side of the ocean.  
" _He's a gentleman now, so I keep away as much as possible. If I get too close it will raise suspicions! Besides you know we are just friends._ "  
" _But_ " Julie starts but I interrupt her as I make my way to the front doors. I really have to get going to be on time.  
" _I know you only have three hours to live, but I'm working on everything. And I have to get to work now._ "  
" _You're working on everything?_ " Julie presses as I almost run towards the station.  
" _He's doing better, she is getting more fame every day and I try to push them to each other as much as possible when I see them and I have to hang up now or I'll miss my train._ "  
" _Call me later then._ "

I run into the studio seven minutes late, so I'm the last one to join everyone in the hall where we are waiting for BJ's actor. It seems he isn't there yet so I'm 'on time' I guess.  
"Hey Hana, you ever heard of Cain Heel? He's supposed to be from England." Murasame calls out impatiently as soon as I come closer.  
"No information, fanboy." I instinctively repeat the words that made him go mad those times he would press me for information on Kuu.  
"So you have heard of him! What's he like?"  
"We never heard of him, and apparently the director found him through personal connections."  
"Why are you asking about Cain Heel? Is he the actor for BJ?" I cut through their questions with my own. They quickly explain that the director was unable to meet the actor like scheduled. He is trying to contact the actor now while we have free time until they show up. It will be impossible to shoot something while the director is out fetching an actor anyway.  
"So you're saying I hurried for nothing." I pout jokingly. And from the smile on Murasame's lips I see that we will have no trouble passing the time.  
"You were hurrying to tell me all about…" He starts and I shake my head to shut him up. But the smile forming on my lips tells him he can try and change that.  
A few of the older cast members walk to the sides of the room to find good seats to see our 'fighting' without being pulled in.  
Since there isn't much free space the fight is mostly verbal tricks with a few light slaps as one of us makes a joke that the other considers as too bad.

"Come on, I've heard foreigners are pretty relaxed with their schedules. But it's been an hour already!" Manaka's whine cuts through our earlier conversation. And I can't help but react.  
"That's not true! How would Hollywood ever produce a movie if the actors don't show up on time. Sure there are incidents, but it's just like here."  
"Really? I've heard there are pretty lazy actors out there. And this guy is extremely sloppy." Murasame complains.  
"Nah, I've only known one actor there who had troubles showing up on time. One director eventually found a good solution so we didn't have trouble."  
"Maybe you should tell that solution to director Konoe, maybe he'll be able to use it."  
I smile to Mimiko, she makes it sound like she expects him to be late every time.  
"You think he'll be late every time? This might just be a traffic jam. Besides, it isn't too easy to create a K-schedule."  
"What a loser that he has to get his own schedule."  
I glare at Murasame before I continue. Mental note: Murasame gets snappy if he has to wait long.  
"It worked better if we gave him a schedule telling him he should be on set an hour before we really wanted to film his first scene. If he showed up we would start those scenes and we always had a stash of scenes we could film without him. It worked great and he got better and better at showing up on time." I explain in the short version. I had great fun with those schedules after Kuon was fired because of his bad mouth. Actually I'm pretty sure that the reason he made sure to be more on time, so I couldn't tease him with the schedules.  
Just then a stagehand comes running in to inform us that the antagonist had arrived. Moving to our seats I hear Murasame muttering.  
"You still didn't say whether you knew Cain Heel. Was he the one for the K-schedule?"  
I am spared from having to answer as the director comes in. As I turn to great him I'm shocked to see he's literally blue in the face. I'm surprised he doesn't stutter as he introduces the actor.

The tall man comes through the doorway and I'm reminded of Kuon. Cain Heel has roughly Tsuruga's built and Kuon's fighter stance. It takes a few seconds to convince myself he can't be him. It must be because I've just been talking about those K-schedules. Then the girl steps out from behind him and I almost laugh at myself.  
'See, he isn't Kuon. This guy has a girl who fits him perfectly, and seems happy to be real close to him.' I tell myself as I see the girl almost kissing his ear to whisper her translation to him.  
From the corner of my eyes I see Murasame also looking at the girl. For some reason his staring irritates me but I ignore it. I must be imagining things because I've not had enough sleep these last weeks with all those nightmares.

"Hana-san… Hana-san?"  
The director's voice pulls me from my thoughts and I see he has a pile of papers in his hands. Those will be the final schedules now we can film with everyone. I collect my schedule and walk back to my chair and the director goes on, calling giving everyone his or her schedule.  
"Cain Heel-san, can you come collect your schedule and these new scripts? There are only a few minor changes."  
The actor doesn't move and the girl doesn't translate. She just walks forward to collect the items. Everyone watches her mesmerizing walk as she prowls back to the actor. Her movements are like a big cat guarding her territory. The whole studio is completely silent, except for the tingling of the chains on her boots and the surprisingly soft clicks of her heels, until she is back at her place behind Cain Heel. More than half of the cast is looking uncomfortable with something but I've got other things in my mind as the silence is broken by director Konoe, who calls out another name.  
Wait… usually such boots would make a lot of noise? Well, if I take care of my movements I can make sure it's not too loud, but not so fluently. Maybe Kyoko could…! Not believing my own thoughts I turn back to look at the girl. If I ignore that Kyoko would never wear this kind of clothing… Then the girl does have the same body type as my friend. And Kyoko would be able to walk like that, her usual walk is silent like that and if she makes sure her feet move then…  
"So you do know them!" Murasame calls out.  
"Why would you say that?" I ask while cursing myself. If they are Kuon and Kyoko, then they wouldn't want to be recognized. I have to deny it, but he sounds so sure that he probably won't believe a straightforward denial.  
"Because right now you are acting like Maiko in the club!" He says with a victorious smile. He knows I'm hiding something.  
"Well then, how am I supposed to know them? They didn't recognize me." I try to turn it around. Luckily I can trust them to act like they are supposed to. They never let anything show when we were introduced. But they knew I would be there, I realize, so they could prepare.  
"I'm asking you how you know them! Why are you avoiding the question?"  
"I'm not supposed to know them so, for the last time I don't know them." I say, hoping this will discourage him for pressing the subject further. Everyone in the studio is looking at me now.  
I turn to escape to the dressing rooms but then I'm looking at the girl.  
"Hana-nee?"  
The soft voice erases all my doubts about the identity of the girl. I look up and glare at Cain Heel.  
" _You were supposed to keep her safe. The old man won't like this_!" I bark, if she is calling me sister there has to be a reason we didn't know the other would be here.  
"You are Hana-nee, aren't you?" The girl presses, after a glare at me for being impolite to Cain Heel.  
"Yes, sorry. Don't worry about what I just said, I'm happy to see you!" I say, stepping forward to hug her but she steps back and runs back to the scowling actor. I walk after her, interpreting her quick smile as an invitation to follow.  
"Hana-san, can you come with me for a second?" The director calls out, but I ignore him. There are a few things I need to know first before I talk to anyone.  
" _Just what are you doing here?_ "  
" _Our job._ " The girl answers matter-of-factly and I let out a dry chuckle.  
" _Does the old man know you are here?_ "  
This question only gets a nod from Cain Heel.  
" _He didn't mind me here?_ "  
" _He was more concerned with Setsu coming._ " Cain's dark voice surprises me. I haven't heard him speak and it isn't like Tsuruga's normal tone.  
" _He should know how your managers never remind you to eat properly!_ " Setsu speaks up and I smile.  
" _Indeed, it's good you are here. Make sure he doesn't come in too late. I joked about K-schedules before you came in…_ "  
Cain glares at me and I run towards the director, sticking my tongue out to Cain for good measure, before walking into the little office.

As soon as I close the door behind me the director turns frantic.  
"You recognized them? How, even I didn't think…"  
"Of course I recognized them." I interrupt him. "How can I not recognize Setsu? She's my little sister!"  
"But they didn't recognize you."  
"I sat in the crowd, and they don't like crowds. Besides they had an advanced warning."  
He sits stunned for a moment.  
"You're not going to reveal their identities?"  
"What do you mean? They are Cain and Setsu."  
My tone seems to wake him from his fears. I have to convince him that I always consider the characters as different from the actors behind them.  
"Okay, you might want to know a bit about Cain then…" He starts, but I shake my head to stop him.  
"No, with them it usually works better to make it up on the fly." I say, and in my mind I add 'that works better for fairies anyway.'  
He nods and I walk out to prepare for the filming when his words stop me.  
"Why didn't anyone tell me about all those characters around Cain Heel."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know about him in the first place, but otherwise I would have told you."

* * *

 **A/N: And the Heels are there! Sorry you had to wait for almost 14 chapters to reach the part which you were looking for, but Hana kind of ran away with my story idea. Well then, she has lots and lots of ideas to get her two loveblind friends together so stay tuned.  
Thank you for reading and please review!  
**


	15. First day with the siblings

**Chapter 15 First day with the siblings**

"Do you think that guy is actually dangerous?"  
"Seriously, just where did the director get him from?"  
"Hana-chan, you know them right? Surely he isn't as dangerous as he looks."  
"He doesn't seem to speak Japanese. The girl was interpreting everything for him."  
"Do you know if he actually can understand Japanese, Hana?"  
Every single conversation in the studio seems to be about Cain Heel. And inevitably everyone comes to me to confirm their suspicions. Actually I'm surprised Murasame hasn't started to stalk me with his questions. I kind of expected him to be the first one to start asking and not stop until we have to act again.  
"Hey, everyone! More chestnuts from Mitsui-san!" Manaka's cheer stops all conversation. We all cheer a thank you and Manaka turns to Murasame to offer him some too.  
I automatically turn towards him too. He is just picking his food, randomly stuffing things in his mouth. I swallow a snicker, now he knows how scary Kuon can be when he wants to. Unfortunately I can't laugh at them for not believing me when I told them about my practice.  
A shadow shakes me from my thoughts and as I look up I see Murasame walking past.  
"I'm going to buy some 'Murasame blood'." He mutters. It confuses me and Manaka seems to be completely puzzled.  
"I guess his blood sugar dropped from shock so much that he forgot to get his soda."  
"I thought he was a delinquent?"  
"Yes, but Cain scares even himself if he has to." I laugh, which gets me a lot of weird stares.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT **YOUR BROTHER** COULD SPEAK JAPANESE!"  
The angry scream breaks every conversation in the hall. When I look up I see a very upset Murasame stalking in my direction. He calls out my name and repeats his question as soon as he sees me look up, still in the same angry tone.  
'My brother? That can only be Cain, I knew they wouldn't accept anything like a couple. But Cain didn't speak Japanese, he needed Setsu to translate… and it isn't like Kuon to break a role for nothing.' I realize with a start and jump up.  
"Does he need help?"  
"WHAT!" Murasame cries, and I automatically cover my ears because of the volume.  
"HE THREATENS TO **KILL** ME AND YOU ASK IF **HE** NEEDS HELP?"  
"Oh, it's just that."  
The words just slip out when I realize there isn't anything with Kyo-Setsu. I sigh relieved and I sit down. When the chair scratches on the floor I realize everyone is looking at me, Manaka even seems unable to close her mouth. I realize they are waiting for me to say something else, so I turn to Murasame.  
"You're probably safe enough, as long as you don't go after Setsu."  
Cain seems to be like Kuon, and I know that Kuon super protective about Kyoko. So Cain will want to keep him away from Setsu. For me that's the end of the conversation, but Murasame seems to think otherwise.  
"HOW can you be so CALM? And how did you know…"  
"He won't do anything too violent without a good reason, and it's even more unlikely now because it would affect the filming a great deal."  
"Eh, Hana-san?" Director Konoe asks hesitantly as he steps between us. He clears his throat and continues a bit more confidently. "Why did you think there was trouble?"  
"No, WHY doesn't he just speak Japanese?" Murasame asks before I can answer.  
"He can't converse in Japanese, so if he speaks in Japanese it has to be important." I explain, Cain didn't seem like he talked with anyone besides Setsu, or me if I force him to… Looking at their interaction it's more likely that they act like this to keep others away. If this was America Cain probably wouldn't be able to talk English and Setsu would translate everyting into Japanese.  
"Can't converse, my a**. He spoke without any accent."  
I sigh at the scoffing tone of Murasame.  
"I can greet people and curse in fifteen languages without an accent, but that doesn't mean I really speak them."  
It doesn't seem to calm him down and he seems to prepare another loud argument. So I stop him by speaking first.  
"And if you want to take your anger out on something then please get a sandbag and leave me alone."  
"Actually I like to get the filming started. Could you get ready? And could someone go get Heel-san?"

As the day progresses it gets clear that Murasame doesn't get on with Cain. He came back from his dressing room completely blue in the face. But he seems to force himself not to care. In fact, if there is something he can do to irritate Cain, he will. Unfortunately it also means he doesn't stop sneaking glances at Setsu. Those glances irritate me a great deal too. So whenever I have a chance to prank him I catch the opportunity, just so he has something else to focus on. Between Cain's glares and my efforts I thought he would take the hint. Then again, the blatant threat hadn't worked either, but maybe that was because I softened that one a great deal.  
"Come on Hana-san. Do you want to miss the final practice also? It is a real spectacle to see even if it is all scripted."  
I nod, not looking at Mitsui, who just came to warn me I had to see 'my brother's' fight.  
We join the little group at the sidelines and I snicker as I see the producer staring at Setsu in wonder. He probably also didn't know about Cain Heel's 'extended' family. The fight starts, but not according to the script if I listen to the comments. I smirk and walk to Setsu when it seems the two men will stay still for a few moments longer. I hear Murasame making an annoyed sound and hurry to Setsu's side.  
As I expected Murasame attacked first. When he starts a big roundhouse kick I snicker before everyone reacts. Kuon is going to use his favorite tactics, the backflip and then he'll charge. Murasame doesn't have a chance, the only way to parry this is walk with him as soon as he jumps.  
Beside me I feel Setsu stiffen and I turn towards the fight. Kuon's trademark smirk is in place, which gives me a thrill, but I realize it will scare everyone else. It used to scare me too until I saw him concentrating on his acrobatics with the same smile. He must be enjoying the fight. Did Murasame really challenge him on his level? He was holding back on fighting with me then in when we trained, that idiot.

It's no use hiding my big smile when I see Murasame reacting the same way to BJ as I did. Good thing I'm nowhere near him, or I would have made fun of his reaction, more payback for me. And with him being out of it that's probably not the smartest thing to do, cause he does fight well enough to keep up with Kuon for a while. It would take too long before we will be able to stop fighting. But it will make him serious when I want to have a row to clear my thoughts….  
"Nii-san…"  
Setsu seems worried and I feel Cain's gaze at me as he tries to think about what she wants to say. I just shake my head lightly and turn to Setsu, who remains silent.  
" _What is it?_ " He asks her finally.  
"Um…" She mutters and then gets lost in her thoughts. Cain looks at me again and I shrug.  
" _I don't know what she wants to say. But I want to fight later… although I don't think we should do that here, with everyone around._ "  
He shakes his head and I pout. I didn't fool him, not that I really wanted to fool him, and his attention shifts to Setsu again.  
"Setsu?"  
"Nii-san?"  
Yes, Setsu was pretty far if she has to ask. She probably didn't hear my declaration either. I chuckle silently, if she heard it she would have protested… I probably should have realized that earlier. They both turn to me with questioning eyes so I shake my head and apologize.  
" _Sorry, just thinking of something else. You were saying something Setsu?_ "  
" _Never mind… I just wanted to say it had such an impact. Right here._ " She points to her heart.  
" _That_ _BJ_ _you did. It was like fresh blood, demons, skeletons, and even Jesus. I happen to like these things, so I understand quite well. Nii-san, you seem to really enjoy being_ _BJ_ _. It must be because_ _BJ_ _and Nii-san are very much alike. Perhaps this is what we called a spiritual connection? Although_ _BJ_ _isn't supposed to have a spirit or a soul._ "  
Wow, I'm not sure how she does it, but Setsu picks exactly the right tone. Her words may have been frightening, scratch that, they are frightening, but her tone is only admiration so it doesn't land at all that she is calling him a natural murderer. In fact, is she? No… that can't be, she is just praising his acting.  
" _How…_ " Cain's confused voice shakes me from my thoughts and I look up to him. He looks like he's drowning as he looks at Setsu.  
" _How do you know, that I was actually enjoying_ _BJ_ _?_ " _  
_I am surprised that he didn't notice his expression.  
" _It's because… when you were attacking Murasame, you were smiling._ " Setsu tells him. When his face turns white I start talking, just to stop him from looking so terrified. " _You didn't realize? You looked thrilled. That's why I said I wanted to fight, besides Murasame doesn't ever treat me seriously._ "  
It's no use, he freezes and in the end we half pull half lead him towards the dressing room. The others don't mind us. As his mantle falls of after he realizes again where he is and puts on a smile. I cringe because it's his gentleman face, but Setsu seems to be more or less okay with it.  
"Setsu, when are you talking to…?" I hesitate as I don't know how they will refer to the president.  
" _Uncle Black, we'll see him in two days. In the morning._ " Cain answers. I smile, at least he is behaving like his role again.  
" _I'm coming with you to explain._ "  
He shakes his head, and gets his phone and types a quick message.

When I come out of make-up for the last time today I'm used to the whispers. Everyone wants to know about Cain and Setsu, but they are too scared to ask. Not that I blame them… Cain is unapproachable and now even more so. He is glaring at his phone like the thing offended him personally. Only when the director calls for everyone needed at the scene he types a message again and gives the phone to Setsu.  
As I walk past I ask her about it.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Uncle Black won't answer, and Nii-san says we need to talk today."  
I nod in agreement and walk to the set. I'm actually a bit curious about his reaction. Halfway through the scene I notice Setsu messaging on Cain's phone. Between takes I steal glances at her. She seems irritated, but as she notices my looks, no Cain's stare, she gives a thumbs up. Half an hour later we are in the Heel's hotel room waiting for Uncle Black.

I am explaining to Kyoko how the difference with my family name won't matter much, retelling the story of my first day on Ring-Doh. She doesn't seem really convinced but when we hear a knock on the door she drops the subject and slips into Setsu. As she opens the door we hear the president's voice greeting her.  
"Setsuka, how are you, dear? May I come in?"  
As he comes in the first thing I notice are his clothes. He seems like a yakuza boss with his black clothes. And even though the clothes are clearly for younger men he pulls them off real good. No wonder they call him uncle Black. Then I notice his surprised stare and I am reminded of my position. Since there weren't enough seats in the room we all were seated on Cain's bed, and during the talk we ended up pretty close to each other. Of course Setsu and Cain sat pretty close to begin with. I relocate a bit towards the end of the bed and look at Cain, hoping he will start since he invited the president. But he doesn't break character and only looks at Setsu.  
"You have a guest!?" The president breaks the silence. Then a shocked look crosses his face. I smile, he must be worried about the 'secret' roles. I decide to go with what I said on set. Clearly I won't get help from my 'siblings'.  
"Of course, Uncle. I wanted to thank you for not telling the old man that I was on this movie."  
This only confuses him more. Should I have broken character? No, it's better to handle this in character, even though I haven't done much for my Hana-nee character. When I glance towards Setsu I see her smile. Did the president not know they called him uncle?  
"The old man? That totally slipped my mind..." For some reason I don't think he is talking about the man. Did he really forget I was also on this movie when he sent Cain and Setsu? But he seems to shake himself into business mode.  
"Hana-kun, could you explain… What happened at the studio?"  
He tone sounds worried, but compared with his business attitude it throws me for a loop. I had the answer prepared but it doesn't want to come out.  
"Nothing much, considering we haven't seen Hana-nee in years!" Setsu tells him when she notices my silence.  
"You are their sister ...?"  
I think for a moment how to answer, if I just say yes I am getting in with a lot of sibling rules on how to act. I also can't say no, because Setsu calls me Hana-nee. I settle for "Adopted".  
That way I can bend the rules. Besides, if I'm adopted, then it becomes quite possible that they are too… or one of them at least.  
"... Okay, why didn't you mention them before?"  
Now the tricky bit starts, we haven't thought of a background at all! Well, I could just shuffle some facts. If I do it right we'll all be talking about the same thing. We all are childhood friends after all.  
"We haven't seen each other in almost six years. And I certainly didn't expect to see them again."  
I try to act casually, but it doesn't really seem natural. Looking at the others convinces me that I'm not good enough. Setsu is looking confused and Cain is tense like nothing before. He doesn't like this, but he should know I wouldn't really tell any of his secrets. The president just looks thoughtful.  
"You didn't stay in touch?"  
"I couldn't." I answer, I would have wanted to stay in touch… but then I would have known they were coming. Now for a believable excuse…  
"Dad would not allow it."  
We already talked about the old man not liking us being together at the set, and he must have some authority to enforce it.  
I see Kyoko's eyes flash at the mention of dad. I nod and she smiles. This is good common ground. But then she frowns.  
"Dad isn't like that." She blurts out.  
"No he isn't." Cain agrees with a warning look to me. The message is easy to read: 'Don't get Kuu into this!' I just smile and he grimaces shaking his head. What was that for? He knows we have to match our stories somehow.  
"Why wouldn't he allow her then?" Setsu asks him, clearly confused. Luckily she asks him, then he can direct the act. But he stays silent. As I look up Cain gives me a small shake of his head. Is he telling me not to say anything or… I decide he means that I have to think of something.  
"I made him really angry..." I start trying to think of something that would get Kuu angry enough to send a 'kid' away. But one look at Cain I trail off, clearly I made the wrong choice. Or the right one as Cain moves to make Setsu notice nothing except him...  
"So... the Heels have a family history now? A rather complicated one from the sound of it."  
The president seems amused, and I take the fact that he didn't react earlier as a good sign. We must be acting all right. But once again I am the one who has to answer him as Cain and Setsu seemingly haven't noticed the question.  
"Nah... It's easy enough. I got in trouble and dad sent me away." I say, ignoring another warning look from Cain, who did hear the question after all. I give him an apologetic shrug. I mean, I had to say something, it's not like he is such a talker.  
"But..." Setsu protests, beneath the surface I see Kyoko getting really confused.  
"Setsu it's nothing, just dad being a bit overprotective." Cain tells her. Then he really glares at me telling me to shut up.  
"I remember him as overprotective to all of you…" Uncle Black cuts in. I almost laugh out loud as Cain rolls his eyes in frustration.  
"Not to someone 'messing' with his favorite child."  
The term 'messing' seems to imply a lot more than he is saying. I shiver with the dark plot I think Cain came up with. But all of a sudden I have my character settled. When Kyoko cries out I know exactly what got me expelled from their life.  
"I didn't intent to-"  
"No, it's not your fault Setsu." I tell her.  
"It was our fault." Cain says looking at me accusingly, emphasizing she didn't do anything wrong.  
"And dad's... for reading too much into it." I quickly say, before the president can comment on the way we are clearly 'keeping something from Setsu'.  
Setsu seems more or less satisfied with the answer. No doubt she is thinking about Kuu's visit, we were a bit tense around each other. The president however isn't.  
"Is this something I need to know for a cover story for the three of you?"  
He poses it as a question, but his tone clearly tells us to explain although I'm not sure if it's for the cover or if he's just curious.  
"No, it's private…" Cain says, and I figure he thinks the latter. I smile as I see Kuon's stubbornness, but the president isn't intimidated, so he is forced to continue.  
"Dad and I had a disagreement about the appropriate age for Setsu to…" He starts, but then stops. I smirk at his obvious discomfort, which I assume is acting. His acting skill is in full force. I thought he'd take the story like that, six years ago Setsu would be hitting puberty.  
"For her to be more 'independent'. I stopped it from becoming a fight by taking all the blame. So Dad sent me away instead of Cain."  
The president gapes, Setsu seemed to just have heard that Cain was to be sent away as she clings to him in shock.  
"Don't worry Setsu, I wouldn't let anyone separate you from Nii-san."  
"Thank you Hana-nee!" She exclaims and hugs her brother, who seems rather shaken.  
"Okay… I'm convinced you can pull off the siblings act. But didn't you think that this story would be a bit… How did you come up with this anyway?"  
At the question Cain and I look at each other.  
"Come up with what?" Setsu breaks the silence.  
"You weren't discussing the background story before I came?"  
"Yes, Hana-san, do you really think everyone will believe that your name was listed wrong?" Kyoko restarts the discussion from before.  
"Yeah, like I explained it happened with Ring-Doh." I reassure her again before turning to the president. "The story from just now was improvised. And not really for publication. If you would however provide a cover for the public? And change my public profile a little? That would help a lot already."  
"What… why?"  
"My profile clearly lists Hale as my family name, it is close enough to Heel not to be noticed unless someone sees it officially listed… I already use Hana as my name so it doesn't really matter. And my profile also doesn't list siblings."  
The president looks worriedly between me and Cain, who is just observing now.  
"Would you want to list Cain with his Yakuza image?" The president asks unsure.  
"That's why she said we need a cover up." Cain replies irritated, before I can say anything. The look in his eyes reminds me of Kuon. It worries me but luckily Setsu notices too. She grabs his arm and that seems to calm him quite a bit.  
"Okay, so a 'no comment' or something similar will cover that? The rest relies on your acting…"  
The president also noticed Cain's discomfort and seems to get a little worried too.  
"That's enough, and otherwise I don't mind listing Nii-san and Setsu as my 'showbiz'-family. It's better than having a link to Mr. Gentleman." I joke and Cain lashes out. I easily dodge and grin towards him, preparing my move.  
"Finally! I was thinking you didn't hear me challenging you to a fight."  
"You're forgetting I always win!" He replies after dodging. But a smile is forming on his face and I smirk back. We start circling but suddenly there is someone standing between us.  
"If you're going to fight you take it outside. And you are back in here before dinner, am I clear?"  
Setsu is glaring at me and I can't do anything but nod.  
"Of course, I'm sorry."  
Cain also grunts in agreement and we turn to the door, looking right at a cracking president.  
"At lea-hea-st she-he isn't thr-threahehe… threatening to die-hi. Hahahaha."  
" _Shut it._ " Both Cain and I call out at the same time, but it doesn't make him stop.  
"What's so funny? I didn't see you stop them from ruining the furniture."  
And of course that makes him stop. My new little sister sure is scary…

* * *

 **A/N: Setsu is scary, and Lory was just crazy difficult to write. So a lot of thanks to Alfwyn for helping me.  
** **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.  
**


	16. The incident

**Chapter 16 The incident**

It seems Setsu got Nii-san out of his bed in time. I comment to myself when I see him leave his dressing room already in costume. Then he closes the door without holding it open for Setsu.  
" _Where is Setsu?_ " I ask him and he freezes a second before he turns with a frown on his face. He nods to his dressing room and grumbles something.  
" _Sorry, I didn't hear that._ "  
" _Shh, she sleeps._ " He says and pulls me away from the door.  
" _You should remember to let her sleep at night,_ Nii-san."  
He turns so fast he almost falls and seems to be struggling for breath. I smirk, this was just the reaction I hoped for. But I suppose I should calm him down a bit, he looks terrified and really angry at the same time.  
" _You realize that, when you don't want to see her do the chores, she will do them at night._ " I say. He just stares at me.  
" _You didn't think that she would leave them for the hotel maids to do, did you?_ "  
He frowns and shakes his head. It seems I hit the nail on the head.  
" _That was on purpose._ " He says finally.  
" _What, making you realize you didn't know everything about Setsu? No, not really._ "  
He glares at me.  
 _"Oh, you calling you Nii-san?_ "  
He grunts and I laugh before I nod.  
" _Stop it._ "  
" _Sure, Nii-san. If you want to coach me with some fighting scenes I'll call you Sensei._ "  
" _Hana…_ " He starts and I smirk waiting for the threat he imagined. Or he just wanted to remind me he doesn't like honorifics.  
When he doesn't continue I just walk into the studio.

"Hello, Hana-chan!" I hear and I look up to see Takeru who looks strangely relieved.  
"Good morning!" I greet but then his face falls. Just when I'm about to ask he walks past me towards Cain. Then I notice the small crowd standing on a 'safe' distance, but close enough to push poor Takeru to talk to Cain. Only when Takeru turns blue I notice that the make-up really is pushing scary to new limits. I guess I was too focused on the teasing to notice.  
Then director Konoe calls Cain for some talk and Takeru breathes relieved by the interruption. He turns to me and I can guess what he wants to ask, but that moment I am pulled into a teary bear hug. Within seconds Murasame is by my side too and he gets pulled even closer by a blubbering Aika, who is clinging to us for dear life.  
"Ha-Hana-san, Mu-Murasame-san. I'm so super scared!"  
"You don't have to worry too much, Aika-chan. If anything Cain-nii takes acting serious, so BJ doesn't really exist outside the set. Cain-nii he will keep to the script."  
Aika doesn't answer she just pulls us even closer and I glare at Murasame. He is enjoying the position far too much. I elbow him in the side and he finally realizes he should comfort the girl too.  
"He's just acting. It's not like he really is a grim reaper or a zombie. Do you think Hana-san would call him brother if that was the case?"  
Even though he asks Aika, the way he looks at me makes me wonder if he really thinks about it as a rhetorical question. I glare at him, and move to stand between Aika and Cain, which puts Aika between me and Murasame.  
"Eh… If you say so… but still." She mutters and glances around me to Cain.  
"He still looked human yesterday. But not anymore!"  
"Well, I can't argue with that." Murasame agrees with her and I sigh.  
"That's true, but Aika you know that it's only make-up." I tell her to stop the tears, she doesn't realize that she's ruining her make-up.  
"I didn't even really notice it was so scary until the others turned blue. What's scary is his pissed off face, so just make sure you keep on his good side."  
"WHAT!" Murasame exclaims and he and Aika step back to stare at me. I sigh in relief as I notice the tears are gone from Aika's face.  
"I was too busy teasing him." I say simply, and Aika looks at me strangely. Murasame doesn't react as there seems something behind me that caught his attention. Suddenly he freezes. Glancing behind me I see Cain glare in our direction. Turning back to Murasame I realize he must have been searching for Setsu. I don't like that at all so I also glare, but it's no use as he doesn't notice. I put on a smile and turn to Aika.  
"Nii-san would not harm you." I reassure you and she smiles weakly. So I add some more reassurance. "Setsu wouldn't be happy if he harmed any girl."  
Murasame grunts and again turns to the empty space next to Cain. I move to stand in front of him and his eyes snap to mine.  
"Even if she's not here, you don't have to stare. She means more than his professionalism. But as an actor I had hoped you'd know he's a professional."  
Murasame looks a bit doubtful, and I glare again. He's not helping to calm Aika down at all!  
"Aika-chan, if I think he's going to do anything except what's in the script I'll protect you."  
"Yes, and so would I!" The guy finally chimes in, only now, when I'm saying unnecessary things he should have told her already, she did come running to him…  
Luckily Aika seems to have her fear mostly under control now. So ignoring Murasame I turn towards the set and almost walk into someone. When I open my mouth to apologize the guy starts talking first.  
"Hana-san, could you translate please?"  
I realize he is one of Takeru's friends. I glance towards Cain, who is busy ignoring Takeru, and back to the guy in front of me.  
"No" I answer him.  
"Eh, but Hana-san."  
"Cain says no, and I'm sorry but I really hate translating so I won't do it."  
"He hasn't even said anything, that a**…" Murasame curses besides me and stomps towards Cain.

"You probably understood perfectly what you were told just now." Murasame starts ranting at Cain. I look after him and hope Cain isn't as irritated as he looks right now. I glance trough the studio to see who would help if Murasame manages to make Cain flip, although it's probably not necessary cause the gentleman has perfect control over his anger.  
"Wait, hey, you bastard!"  
The line cuts through the studio and everyone turns to the idiot who tries to provoke Cain. Cain doesn't react to the hand on his shoulder and only stands there. I feel the atmosphere grow dark when Murasame mentions professionalism but luckily Cain's voice is steady when he responds.  
"He couldn't speak Japanese?" Someone beside me mumbles.  
"He can, just…" I answer automatically, my mind focusing on Cain's words. So far it sounds alright, I already guessed Cain doesn't do friendship.  
"…Making friends with this small country's actors, who look like I can crush them with one hand…"  
I half agree but the topic doesn't sit well with me. It seems to be getting close to some forbidden topics for Kuon.  
"What the hell sort of merit is in there for me?"  
He continued with a distant tone so I guess it's more or less fine? As long as Murasame gets the message and doesn't try to provoke him even more.  
"Speaking with people who do me no good is also annoying. Don't start a conversation with me again, unless it's necessary for work."  
I sigh, hopefully it's over and hopefully Murasame will finally stop his idiotic project of annoying Cain so we can start filming.  
"I get what you meant when you said he couldn't converse." The same person from before mutters. I nod, keeping my eyes on Cain. Although I agree with him that Murasame should try and understand a bit more on his own, pointing it out like that is probably not the smartest move.  
"…your brains are Emmental."  
And mentioning that again surely doesn't help. I suck in my breath at Murasame's murderous expression but Cain just walks away. I step out to go and distract Murasame so this doesn't escalate further but then Murasame explodes.  
"Something like Englishmen are gentlemen, who the hell said that!"  
I immediately freeze. Please don't let him go where I think he's going with that phrase.  
"Because you are not a pure Englishman, you're crap like that?! And if you look down upon us Japanese to that extent, naturally I suppose you're denying that you have a mix of Japanese blood in that body too."  
"Murasame, stop blabbering!" I try to interrupt, but it seems like he doesn't hear me over his own words.  
"What sort do you intent to become! As a human, if you refuse even to respond to communication…"  
"You are not communicating either! Stop it."  
While I call out I step in front of Murasame hoping to catch his attention, but he just steps around me and continues ranting.  
"Your existence is just like a real death god, BJ. You're a true cold-hearted, bloodthirsty"  
"NO"  
"murderer!"  
"F***! Idiot! That's NOT TRUE!" I call out, looking at Kuon and trying to catch his eyes but he is completely focused on Murasame. He's getting ready to attack.  
Since I'll never be on time if I try to run around Murasame I just pull him to the side. But he doesn't cooperate and I stumble over my feet when I try to get into a better position.  
"NOO!" I hear Kuon cry, he must be thinking Murasame pushed me. They run forward and start fighting the moment the other is within reach.  
I scramble to my feet and run towards the fight. I manage to dive under a right hook from Kuon and barely avoid Murasame's hands and then I'm between them.  
"Cain, please listen!"  
I see something flash in his eyes and I hope he'll stop. His hands move towards my shoulders and I stiffen, ready to fight back if he wants to push me aside. But his hands are trembling, he needs help to get out of this rage. I smile encouragingly and ignore what Murasame is saying. Then two hands try to grab me from behind, pushing me to Cain. I feel his hand connect with my face and he growls. Then my collar bites into my throat and I am pulled aside right into another person who tried to help. Both of us stumble to the ground.  
I quickly get up, ignoring the pain in my face and throat and look around for Cain and Murasame.

"You really are a monster, even going for your sister like that!" I hear Murasame rile up Cain even more, that big idiot. They are moving between the different sets and I chase after them. The others are all standing at the side, knowing that butting in is not smart. Which makes me the dumbest one in the studio but I need to stop Kuon before he does something he will regret. I won't be late like last time.  
Then suddenly the buzz in the studio stops and turns into gasps and small screams.  
"Hana, they are on the roofs!"  
When I hear the director scream I immediately turn back to the ladder I saw a moment ago. As I reach the top I bite back a scream. Kuon is strangling Murasame and they are almost at the edge of the roof. I hurry up the last steps and run across the roof.  
"Heel-san, please calm down! Let go of Murasame-kun. No, don't let go yet! A mat- spread a mat!"  
I barely hear the stunt-coordinator and I doubt Kuon realizes they are talking to him. The people below all start to wake up from their shock. A few try to shout suggestions to me but everyone is talking at the same time so I just hear the screams and ignore them.  
When I get behind them I see a head with long blond hear just inside the door. The pink streaks both reassure me and make me worry. What would she do, seeing this?  
"This isn't you Cain."  
No reaction. So I put my hands on his shoulders to try force him back. But then he is suddenly falling forward and pulls me with him. I push away and I throw myself back to land on the roof. It hurts when I land on my left hip but all the screams from below worry me. I walk to the edge and see Murasame on the net and Kuon frozen beside it.  
Ladder or jump? Jumping is faster so I walk a bit to the side where no one is standing and jump.

I roll to absorb the impact. When I turn I first see a lot of people around Murasame already so I walk towards Kuon and Setsu. Coming closer I hear Setsu talk.  
"…think the Japanese technique is pretty realistic. I'm surprised. This dried skin that's ready to unstuck is the most…"  
I sigh in relief, Kyoko isn't freaking out at least not on the outside. Setsu is giggling and before I know it I've joined her. It's so weird and at the same time so Setsu. Kuon seems unable to keep up, which is good I think. It doesn't give him the opportunity to think about what just happened, he needs all his wit to keep up.  
"You just wanted a high definition photo of Nii-san, didn't you?" I comment when she seems to be finished. She doesn't react but starts with another series, ignoring his protests.  
"Do I need to bring my camera tomorrow?"  
" _If you try I'm going to kill you._ "  
Cain rises and l smirk.  
" _Just try_." I answer and a smile ghosts his lips but it disappears when he turns to glare at Murasame. Setsu follows his look and turns to me.  
" _No fighting you two, and you need to have someone look at your face._ "  
She sounds unconcerned but her eyes flash between me and Cain and betray her worry for us. I push a hand to my lips and when I pull back there is some blood in my palm. My lip broke when Cain's hand connected, no wonder Setsu wants me checked.  
" _Yes yes, you'll look after Nii-san?_ "  
She rolls her eyes and I smirk.  
" _Just don't let him out of your sight, he missed you._ " She turns away to our brother and I turn towards Murasame, who has collected almost the whole crew around him. As I walk towards them I feel the adrenaline disappearing. I'm not surprised that my face hurts, but I have to watch my step to make sure I don't limp. My hip must have landed even harder than I thought.  
"Hana-nee…" Setsu's voice comes from the door, and she isn't happy. I turn in confusion, my limping shouldn't be noticeable. Cain stands next to her and smirks before he points to me and then to the medic. Oh, they must want me to talk to a medic in… five minutes ago. Sticking out my tongue to them I push through the crowd.

"Oh, Hana-chan are you alright? I'm sorry I should have asked you earlier!" Director Konoe exclaims as soon as he sees me. The medic who was actually packing up gives me his full attention.  
"What happened to your face? Do you have pain? Or somewhere else?"  
"I ran into someone's hand, it hurts a bit and my left hip is probably bruised from my fall on the roof." I inform him and he starts looking at my face. Behind him Murasame starts to rise.  
"You still sure your brother will do nothing outside set?"  
"You kept provoking him, that wasn't BJ and..." I say and want to continue but the medic interrupts.  
"Your face will be alright with some ice, and you said your left hip was bruising, where exactly?"

* * *

"Hana-nee, _why is your face_ …" Setsu whispers while Cain has to redo his scene for the fourth time.  
" _I tried to protect Nii-san, but Murasame didn't realize and_ …"  
" _Nii-san can protect himself!_ " She disagrees and I chuckle.  
" _Yes, he's the best fighter I know. But fighting your own fears is hard._ " I agree and look at her. She looks worriedly at me and glances at the set.  
" _You are better at that, he was alright as soon as he knew you were there._ " I continue before she runs off to him and ruins this take while it seems to be getting out okay.

I smile softly at her speechlessness. She seems to be switching between being grateful for helping him, being surprised at my knowledge of his fears and being embarrassed by my statement. Then I notice Murasame walking towards us. Or more specifically, towards me. Sighing I stand and walk to meet him, there is no way I'm letting him close to my sister, besides the faster filming is done the faster we can 'go home'.

* * *

" _You don't have to guard me, I won't do anything rash._ " Cain says as I walk after them into the hotel. I smirk and he glares, making me chuckle.  
"Hana-nee…"  
A shiver runs over my spine when Setsu's bored voice drawls out.  
" _You never looked at tomorrow's schedule, did you?_ "  
" _Why should we, Nii-san is free tomorrow._ " Setsu shrugs.  
I turn towards the front desk and call out to the woman behind it.  
"Excuse me, Director Konoe got me a room for tonight? My name is Hale Hana."  
"Welcome at our hotel, Hale-san. Ah, you've room 639 on the sixth floor, I will give you your keys in a moment." She turns and writes something in the notebook next to her. As she looks up she glances at me and then looks behind me before focusing on me again.  
"Here you go. If there is anything you need just come here again or call, the numbers for security," a meaningful glance behind me again, "room service and the front desk are next to the phone. I hope you enjoy your stay."  
I take the keys and thank her and walk towards Cain. In the windows I see the woman's eyes following me worriedly and I have to suppress a smile.  
" _Well Setsu, do you want help with dinner?_ "  
" _You don't have to._ "  
" _But I want to, and then you have more time…_ "  
" _If you want, but I really don't need help cause Nii-san will probably want to shower first._ "  
Cain grumbles something and glares at me in the elevator mirror.  
" _What's with Boss?_ " Setsu asks and I'm amazed she could catch something from that grumble.  
" _Nothing, I look forward to your dinner. The shower can wait._ "  
And with that his mood clears and it seems I've left the elevator in their minds.

As soon as Cain leaves for his shower Setsu disappears and Kyoko is sitting on the bed in her place.  
"Hana-san, you know Tsuruga-san? I thought you didn't like him? Or did the president tell you to help too cause you are also Cain's sister now?"  
"No, but I knew someone a bit like Cain so I guessed Murasame was hitting all the right spots to make the situation explode."  
"What happened exactly?" She asks and I glance towards the bathroom. Kyoko follows the gesture and notices her bag.  
"Oh, I should check for messages! Sawara-san might have called." She runs to her bag to retrieve her phone and then looks up apologetically.  
"Go on… I can leave if you want." I urge her  
"No, I want to know… could you please wait. Oh, but you probably want to go-"  
"It's okay Kyoko-chan, just check your messages. I'll get some drinks for us."  
When I want to walk into the room again Kyoko is shivering in a tiny ball on the bed. What could have caused this? I ask myself and step forward to cheer her up. She doesn't notice me because she is hiding her face. Then she turns and I notice there are no tears, but she is looking at the bathroom door with anticipation and fear.  
Maybe it'll be better if I give her another minute, if there is something bothering her about her relationship with her brother then I shouldn't interfere. Hopefully Cain/Kuon's feelings are getting through? Although I sincerely doubt it…

Before I can check on Kyoko again there is a knock on the door and Setsu walks to the door to see who it is. As she opens the door I see Director Konoe come in. He apologizes for coming so late and I realize that it is well over midnight. Well, at least I won't be the only one who's tired tomorrow since the director is also still up.  
"Tsuruga-kun is- Eh, Hana-san?"  
Both Kyoko and I speak at the same time.  
"I'm sorry but he's in the bath right now."  
"Yeah, I couldn't pass the opportunity to talk to my sweet sister without interruptions."  
Director Konoe looks a bit surprised but then declares that he's here to talk about the incident.  
"Oh, we were just talking about that!" Kyoko exclaims. "Actually, I eh…"  
"I was going to explain what happened." I explain as he looks between the two of us with confusion.

In the end the director is the one to tell everything to Kyoko. I join in with some things but he's much better with keeping the story as a third party. I'm relieved when I notice his way of explaining doesn't make Kyoko worry too much. But he does worry I realize as his expression turns thoughtful.  
"Was the Cain Heel then really Tsuruga-kun?"  
He glances between us, but continues when we don't answer.  
"Though Murasame-kun himself said that he may have stepped on Cain Heel's landmine… I know that Cain Heel isn't an Englishman of Japanese descent, so I can't understand that, either. What do you think? I mean, Hana-san you seemed to… kind of predict his reaction? Or do you think that it was just Tsuruga-kun exploring his character… Kyouko-san you worked with him before right? Do you think Tsuruga-kun would do that?"

Kyoko looks questioning to me but I just indicate she should answer the question. She holds my eyes for a moment longer and then turns to the director.  
"I think he might do that… Because when building a character you should investigate further, even into the background that hasn't been described in the scenario… That's what Tsuruga-san told me before…"  
With every pause she looks at me for confirmation and I force my face to remain still. I subtly shift positions neither of them can look me in the face while they are talking to each other. Please let them drop this topic because I don't want to explain why the perfect Japanese gentleman might have an issue about his heritage.  
"I see… so that is was an characteristic that Tsuruga-san made for Cain Heel?"  
"Perhaps… But Hana-san said she knew someone like Cain, so maybe he copied them?"  
Now both of them do look at me. I swallow hard and shrug.  
"Maybe, I don't know, it could be… He looked really similar so, possibly yes. Although Tsuruga-san never met him."  
Well, it isn't a lie since no one I doubt Kuon and Tsuruga really talked with each other. It seems a strange idea.

Then Setsu's name shakes me from my thoughts and I refocus on the conversation. It seems Director Konoe is asking about why Kyoko didn't know.  
As Kyoko explains that it's just Setsu's character I see my sister taking over. I laugh when director Konoe is startled when he notices Setsu's address of herself. After she informs him only Nii-san is of importance she starts towards the bathroom.  
"Kyou… Setsuka-san?" The director asks unsure. She looks back and I freeze when she answers in a bored tone.  
"I'm going to check on Nii-san's situation, cause he's a bit late." If Kyoko allows Setsu to do something like this… then they must have discussed this… or it happened before…  
No, it can't be, but she is going in now… My thoughts run away from me when she opens the door and I can only blankly stare at the wall between the room and the bathroom.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sooo sorry to have kept you waiting for months. I didn't have much time to write and whenever I read what I already wrote then I really didn't like it and rewrote everything. Now I have something I'm somewhat happy with. I hope you like this chapter and I promise that I'm already working on the next chapter.  
** **I really want to thank everyone who favorited and/or followed, you really helped me keep my motivation.**

 **Thank you for reading! And please leave a review if you liked it (or if you found the things I need to improve ;) )**

 **P.S. Thanks to** DreamIdol **for pointing out my mistake in Hana's conversation with Murasame and Aika. I hope you like this version more.**


	17. Awkward conversation-topics

**Chapter 17 Awkward conversation-topics**

"Watch out, Hana-san!"  
Blinking I narrowly avoid the collision with the costume assistant, only to crash into director Konoe.  
"Oh, sorry director. I guess I'm not really awake yet." I apologize with a deep bow.  
"Do you want a coffee? They have some just outside the set area."  
"It sounds very tempting, but no thanks." I thank him.  
"Eh, Hana-san… I wanted to ask… eh…" He looks a bit flustered and shifts around uncomfortably.  
"About Nii-san and Setsu? You know, usually siblings share a bathroom growing up in the same house." I answer, keeping things general while looking around to spot any eavesdroppers.  
"Yeah, but… you know…"  
"Don't worry about that, I know I try not to. It's their business."  
He nods distractedly and turns towards the shooting area while I continue towards the dressing rooms.  
Yawning I stumble over some wires for the lights that I missed, and somebody catches me just before I hit the ground.  
"Hana-san! Are you alright?" Murasame asks worried.  
"Yeah, I'm just tired. Thank you for catching me."  
"Were the hotel beds not to your liking? I thought you were used to them." He teases, but two can play that game.  
"No, they were fine, but someone kept me awake."  
"Your brother-" He starts, but I shake my head.  
"No, you."  
"Me?" He asks confused, and then shock flashes across his face. I laugh a bit.  
"Yeah, you made Setsu worry. And a worried Setsu gets clingy…"  
He relaxes a bit until he considers who Setsu would cling to. His eyes widen at the thought.  
"Why would that keep you up? I mean, it's… why not… eh that-"  
I laugh out loud, waking up more with every smile.  
"To keep her company when Nii-san wants a bit privacy of course. But I'm exaggerating a bit, since you're just too funny to tease this morning."  
His expression is a strange mix of emotions and I stifle a laugh again.  
"Thank you for waking me up. I should remember to laugh when I need to wake up."  
"You're welcome." He replies doubtfully.  
"Oh, and good morning to you too." I tell him before walking into my dressing room, leaving him standing there with a confused expression.

After two hours of patrol in the early morning I'm beat. Luckily Chiyu isn't needed anywhere else today so I can go home and sleep some more. Or to the hotel I remember. Tomorrow is another early morning. Why does BJ have to kill most of his victims late in the night? If it was just midnight the light can be adjusted. And during daytime there are lots of times which are reasonable. Either way we wouldn't have to worry with shooting at dawn. And the guy himself is able to sleep in, since he works in the dark and isn't needed at the discovery scenes. Well, he can't sleep in much, since the gentleman must have a killer schedule on his 'normal' days. But I can't mention that so I'm allowed to grumble about him a bit.

* * *

"If he was going to turn up this late I could have slept in! Hana-san, he does know the schedule, doesn't he?"  
Murasame has been really irritable ever since he came in today. I guess he's the type to notice the early mornings only afterwards.  
"I'm not sure." I answer, hoping this would be the least problematic answer.  
"What! That can't be. Director, he said he'd duly come today, didn't he?"  
I smile apologetically to director Konoe, who looks really uncomfortable getting dragged into this conversation.  
"Uh, yeah… that's-" He starts but then Murasame interrupts him.  
"So he has to know the schedule!"  
"I know Setsu has it, but if he didn't ask specifically he doesn't know."  
"That's so unprofessional." A crew member comments.  
"Why, I'm sure they are on their way here."  
"But they should have been here TWO HOURS AGO! He played hooky yesterday and the day before…"  
I put my hands over my ears to shield them from Murasame's loud voice. When he calms down a bit I put my finger in front of my mouth to tell him to stop his grumbling. When everyone is finally able to keep somewhat silent I hold up my hands and start counting.  
"One, he wasn't on the schedule the last two days, so he wasn't playing hooky. Two he usually does his job in less takes than scheduled, which is better than your record actually. Three, "  
"Stop defending him, you were grumbling about him too! And no matter what you say I can't be satisfied till I tell him off properly!"  
"Hana-san, Murasame-san please calm down. I'll try calling him okay." Director Konoe almost isn't able to make himself audible over Murasame's grumbling.  
"What was it anyway about his excuse, his father in the after world came for a visit… As if I would believe that… I mean your dad is still alive, right Hana?"  
"My dad is, yeah, but Cain's father, I'm not sure…" I answer with deliberate doubt in my voice.  
"But you are siblings?" Someone behind me asks.  
Luckily I don't have to answer because director Konoe comes back to tell us that Heel-san was 'delayed'. I snicker when Murasame immediately guesses that they are shopping. No matter how perverted he thinks they are he doesn't imagine them alone in a hotel room. Well, actually it's reassuring. Especially when I keep remembering how Setsu just walks in on Cain's baths.

When Cain came in he immediately disappeared into his dressing room. I opted to do the same, to keep away from the grumbling Murasame. I must have nodded off since the make-up artist shakes me awake when it's time to get to the set. As I get closer I hear Murasame yelling at Cain. I quickly push through the crowd to see the director trying to calm him, but Cain doesn't even look at Murasame when as he tries to deny Cain's name.  
Then Cain turns and I smile at his expression, sure it's terrifying but it's calm. Kuon is nowhere to be seen beneath the character. As he tells Murasame that he can't stand that his acting will be forgotten I can't help myself and burst out in laughter. Not even a second later my laughter dies as Setsu sends me a really nasty glare.  
"Sorry, it wasn't an insult." I assure her which makes the glare only a little bit nicer. As I walk over towards her I continue, "I was just thinking that there is no way that Nii-san's acting will ever be forgotten. I mean, he's so good… He got both of us interested in showbiz and he didn't even realize his perfect acting at that time."  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, but kindly shut up 'cute little flower'."  
The last words are dripping with sarcasm, since he grumbles everything. I hiss in answer, not giving him the satisfaction of reacting more. He knows I want to forget those nicknames from my childhood.  
"Hey, don't ignore me! And you should be on set you stupid siblings!"  
Smirking I ignore Murasame a bit more, he needs to practice patience and temper…  
"You want to act too Setsu?"  
"Nah, I'll sit this one out. I'd rather not be on set with Cheese brain." She reacts, which annoys him even more. But then I follow Cain and go to my place.  
"Come on Murasame-san, we're waiting for you." I call him with a sweet smile on my face. What surprises me is that his only noticeable reaction is a gulp and then he half runs towards his place.

* * *

"Hana-san… Heel-san has a girlfriend, right? I mean, it can't have been his sister, but…"  
Immediately after I walk into the break room one of the young make-up artists for BJ starts talking to me. He talks so fast that after a while the sentences blur and I only catch the words neck, love and BJ. The head-make-up, who is usually pretty level-headed, is looking curiously too. As I look between the two to get any idea what they are talking about he calmly tells me that Heel-san has a dark hickey on his neck, with bite-marks too.  
"Excuse me, Tsurugi-san, but did you say Nii-san has a hickey?"  
He just nods, leaving me speechless for a while.  
"Hana-san, do you know if Heel-san has a girl…"  
I interrupt him before she finishes the word, even though I don't think she'll come here I don't want Kyoko, well Setsu actually, hearing gossip about Kuon's girlfriend, or Ren's or Cain- why is this so confusing?  
"It must have been Setsu, she wouldn't like another girl in their room. But why…"  
Even as I say it the idea seems impossible, but there really is no way Kuon would let another girl close even if Setsu wasn't guarding her brother. Shaking my head I decide to concentrate on other things for now, later I'll tease the truth out of Kuon.  
"Their room? They actually live together?!"  
Looking up I see Murasame and the others staring at me. I feel a smirk forming on my face as I answer him.  
"What's wrong with that? They're siblings so naturally they live together. And did you really expect them to hire two hotel rooms?"  
"Come on Murasame-san, they're family." Riona says, while putting a calming hand on his shoulder. Then she starts a conversation about the latest favorite topic, the Dark Moon ending.

* * *

"Rio-nee-san I might have met Kyoushirou-sama."  
As Manaka comes back with our drinks she seems in a daze. I quickly take the bottles and cans from her arms before she goes in fangirl-mode over her newest hero.  
Only when Riona explains a bit more I realize what she just said.  
"You mean the Kyoushirou that Kuu played some twenty years ago?"  
"Of course! No one else can be him!" Murasame calls out before turning to Manaka almost threatening.  
"Who is posing as a fake Kyoushirou!"  
Manaka shivers as she answers that he isn't really posing as him.  
"Then who the hell acknowledged whom as Kyoushirou? By whose permission?"  
Then Murasame turns to glare at me as if I have anything to do with it. Well, he has a point as I am failing to keep a straight face. And since Manaka can only stutter I simply ask her, "Only Nii-san isn't here, so was it him?"  
She nods and Murasame seems to explode.  
"THERE IS NO WAY THAT THAT PERVERT IS ANYTHING LIKE KYOUSHIROU-SAMA!" When he stands I push him back into his chair.  
"Calm down! You're scaring Manaka-chan!"  
"Manaka-chan, why would you say that Heel-san is like Kyoushirou?" Riona asks, partly to distract her, but mostly because we're all curious. As Manaka explains I can't shake off the memories of Kyoko hiding somewhere because she thought she had done something to offend Kuon. Maybe it's because Manaka makes teary eyes much like Kyoko if she's- Wait, don't tell me that's why Cain acted out of character! Sigh, he's really fallen hard this time!

Everyone stops their lunch when Setsu and Cain walk by on their way to their dressing room. But not because they fear Cain, but because of Manaka actually running towards them! She had been hanging around him yesterday too, but this is even more outrageous.  
I stand and walk a little closer, but upon seeing Cain's frown I decide to keep my distance for a bit. Really, Manaka must be really idiotic to miss his mood!  
Then Murasame steps in and I decide to go after Cain in order to tease him, no in order to clear this confusion. But Manaka doesn't agree and keeps blabbering about Murasame being a 'pal-candidate'.  
Once again Murasame blows his top and I prepare for another fight. When Cain just says he picked up the change and sigh shaking my head. Cain immediately turns his head to me.  
"Nii-san, you mistakenly were too kind! If it was your Setsu you could pet her, but with Manaka it only complicates things!"  
"Nii-san petted someone other than myself?" Setsu chimes in, but her voice is noticeably colder than usual.  
"Was that something… I mustn't do?"  
Setsu's aura darkens at Cain's question, and he looks away in shame. When his eyes go over me I shake my head. Hopefully he remembers that he is the one who should resolve this!  
"Even I have enough of a heart to protect animals." He starts, I almost facepalm from the lame excuse.  
"And probably all the more if it's a small animal." He clarifies, I stagger back in amazement. How can anyone think of such a 'great' save for his lame excuse!  
"In particular my desire to protect is intensely aroused by rodents."  
Just what are you saying…  
"Did you hear that Manaka-chan! That demon is only thinking of you as a hamster, I tell you!" Murasame yells. Unfortunately Manaka still doesn't get what everyone wants her to understand, namely she should keep her distance. I glance back at Cain just when Murasame takes her away, but I wish I hadn't. The dumbfounded expression on a face with fake scars is too much and I hurriedly cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing out loud. Without looking I run out of the hall to find a corner where I can laugh without invoking Kuon's anger.  
But at the end of the hallway I run into a massive, Love-ME-pink wall… eh…  
"Boss! I'm sorry I wasn't looking…" Once my surprise wears off I realize the president of the company is actually carrying a large box. It's such a strange sight, compared with the overalls that I burst out in laughing.  
After I calm down I wipe the tears from my eyes. The president already put down the box and seems to be waiting for me with an eager expression.  
"Hana-san! Are you alright? What happened?"  
"Yeah I'm okay." I answer and then look at the box again.  
"Are you here to spy on…"  
The president nods, "Yeah, so tell me what happened that made you run like that."  
"Nothing, just a hamster stirring up trouble. I couldn't keep a straight face anymore so I run to laugh somewhere else so I wouldn't offend her."  
The president seems suspicious but doesn't ask, instead he picks up the box and continues down the hall. I watch him go and ponder whether I should inform my siblings… well, maybe later…

The rest of the day is one of the best on set so far. Not because the filming goes so well, actually it goes pretty average at the best, but because there are two people to laugh at. Manaka keeps embarrassing herself in trying to get Cain's attention, so I can make fun of her like that.  
"Manaka-chan, I found a few brown ribbons. Maybe you could use those for your whiskers?"  
"Thank you Hana-san, but Manaka already drew whiskers!" Manaka tells me jumping up and down as we wait for Cain to finish reviewing his scene.  
"Hana-san don't encourage her!" Murasame cries out from the set. I smile at him and stick out my tongue.  
"If this gets out of hand it'll be your fault you know." Riona warns me and I nod.  
"I know... I'll try to be careful, but it's too much fun."  
She shakes her head at my answer but then there is a ruckus behind us. Turning around I see Manaka happily jumping around Cain, but Setsu is stomping away. Murasame is already over there to drag Manaka away so I run after Setsu, but Cain is faster with his long legs.  
When I reach the hallway I almost slam into Takeru. He immediately steps aside to show me what stopped him in his tracks. Cain is embracing Setsu, she is reeling, but I only know because of her eyes. The whole picture, except for her eyes, screams love. Then her eyes soften and she relaxes in Cain's embrace. Then she stiffens, I follow her eyes and see the president, ah, so that's why she's panicking once more. Then I see Murasame running towards them. Before I can even think about it I am running too, to stop him.  
"Perverted siblings! That's- ouch!"  
Just as he pulls them apart I grab his shirt, pulling him back.  
"Just leave them alone! It's not like it's got anything to do with you if they are close!"  
"Hana-nee, _it's okay he's just a cheese brain. He wouldn't understand anyway._ "  
"Why are you always protecting them! One only has to look at them and you are blocking their view! Those siblings are disgusting but you're getting even worse! Sometimes it looks like you are pushing them together! Just now you were totally happy about that disgusting display what happened with your 'no dates plan' while in Japan?" Murasame's face turns more red as he keeps ranting.  
"What's with you? You are leering at my sister and then you're angry I won't allow it? I'm just happy they made up! So of course I'll look happy! Would it kill you to just leave them alone? There are more than enough other faces to look at so why only watch my sister's?!"  
I don't know what's gotten into me, but just as I exploded unexpectedly, I suddenly can't stand his eyes on me and I turn and run to my dressing room.

I'm so lucky the coming few days are free. But next week I won't be able to avoid cheese brain as we'll be doing all the 'daily life' shots. First here, and then a week later in Guam. That week will be hell I think, since avoiding him will be impossible. Cain and Setsu will only follow to Guam the week after. Well, I shouldn't worry about that. For these next few days I can tease Kuon about his first hickey ever! I knew he liked to give them, the girls all talked about it, but now he has a big one on his neck and without Kyoko around I can tease all I like.

* * *

"Do you have more turtlenecks or has it healed already?" I joke as soon as the lift doors close. It has been four days since Cain left the set, and tomorrow he'll be there again. Tsuruga stiffens when he hears my question, but then smirks, "You could check yourself, it is a pain to try and see everything in the mirror."  
The doors open at my floor but I stay inside.  
"You know, if anyone heard you there would be serious misunderstandings."  
"You sound like Kyo- Mogami-san…" He murmurs.  
I giggle, "You're slipping too much around her, one of these days she'll really notice."  
The doors open again, and we walk towards his door. He closes the door and walks straight to the bathroom. When he comes out he's wearing a plain shirt and wiping his neck. As his hand drops I see the mark, although it isn't much anymore, only the teeth marks are there but really faint.  
"Maybe you should ask her for a new one, it's almost gone."  
"What! I don't even know why she agreed with this one!"  
"Because she thought she was losing you... She told me a little yesterday. You really scared her, she was already worried after the incident and yesterday it was worse."

Thinking back I see her figure again, hunched over a textbook but tapping on a marked passage that I first read as 'true cold-heartedness' but the pictures indicated that it should be about biology.  
"Hana-nee-san do you think that Tsuruga-san could be… I mean last time he was losing- you knew before the cheese brain-incident… You knew him before right?" Kyoko drifted in and out of her thoughts as she kept talking.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You knew Tsuruga-san before he started acting, didn't you?" Her eyes still silence me, they showed equal amounts of worry and concern for Kuon. Before I knew I blurted out a return question.  
"Do you trust him?"  
"If I trust Tsuruga-san?" She replied surprised.  
"No, the idiot that doesn't agree with you that he's sick, and the baka-nii-san who's doting too much, and the one sporting the ki-, and Katsuki, and… well you get the picture. Do you trust him?" Luckily I stopped myself before I flustered her too much so she wouldn't answer. Even if she wasn't flustered much she still took some time to answer. And then it still was only a small nod.  
"Then trust him to tell you himself. I promised I wouldn't tell anything about before, but I think you already realized I didn't recognize the gentleman when Cain walked in…"  
"But you recognized- Oh, okay." I am not sure what I showed on my face then, but Kyoko kept looking at me as she drifted off into her thoughts again.  
"Can you explain something the president said then?"  
Her sudden question startled me so it took a few moments to nod in response.  
"He told me Tsuruga-san was fighting, but I didn't have to do anything special to support him. But I want to help. How can I help when I don't know what to do? He seems to be really struggling, like he's drowning but he just got hold of a driftwood."  
"He's that bad?"  
"First when I was shopping for groceries he was just, scared I think. When Sho called, he got angry all of a sudden, but… it didn't seem like Tsuruga-san or Cain. Setsu got Cain back by, eh, well, being over the top with her brother complex." I still almost can't believe that she'd tell me that much.  
"Okay, I'll look after him a bit more on the TraMa-set when you're not there for any amount of time." I immediately reassured her before I continued, "But the president is right. You don't have to do anything, just keep looking at him."  
"But I can't!"  
"You already do, you're not casting him as the high and mighty, number one bachelor, Tsuruga Ren. He needs a friend, someone close, and Setsu is the best option right now."

"Hana?" Kuon's worried voice breaks me from my memories and I look up at him. He sighs and probably repeats his question.  
"I worried her too much, didn't I?"  
"Yes, I reassured her a little. I told her I knew you before, and recognized Cain from then, but nothing more." He nods worriedly.  
"Thank you, maybe I should talk with her."  
"Yes, but after her exams. She needs to concentrate."  
His eyes clearly show he doesn't like to worry her but he doesn't react.  
"I promised I would look after you when she isn't on set. So please try and keep quiet around Murasame, don't make my job too difficult."  
His eyes widen in surprise.  
"He's been hanging around me more and more and today he practically refused to leave my side. And you know how he flipped last time you were on set…"  
"You've gotten yourself an admirer!" As he says it Kuon's eyes glitter like Lory's when he finds a new love-sim.  
"Shut up! You can make fun of me when you finally manage to get a serious girlfriend." I instantaneously respond, before making my way out of the door.  
"See you tomorrow!" I wave at the door to the stairs to him, with him mirroring my smirk.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm here again, with an update for you. I changed last chapter a bit, it shouldn't affect the story if you don't choose to read it but I think it's better now.  
** **Thank you for reading, and please leave a review if you liked it.**


	18. Spring-break flings

**Chapter 18: Spring-break flings**

I've been eyeing Murasame for the whole flight. In fact everyone has been eyeing him and is curious luggage. He has a huge bouquet in his lap. At first some thought it would be a late birthday present for me. Luckily he kept it to himself, besides he already gave me a present the day after my birthday. If I had worked at my birthday he'd surely have given it then.  
When the lights for the seatbelts light up again he once again has to juggle with the monstously big bunch of roses. I snicker at the sight.  
The moment the plane really lands in Guam my snicker dies down as the roses are pushed in my face. The guy himself is now suddenly in front of me, although I only see it after I push the bouquet to the side.  
"Hana-san, you said you didn't want to date in Japan, but now we're not in Japan anymore. I don't mind if you still have to go on blind dates. Would you please consider being my girlfriend?"  
I am completely caught off guard. What is that guy thinking?  
"What are, why would you?"  
"Because you are beautiful and fun and I really like you!" His eyes are earnest and I can't find my voice.  
"I can't, not now, Dari." I fall back on a line from Maiko. Then I run towards the bus and hide. Although I had some suspicions he still caught me off guard. From the start I told him I didn't want to get close, I didn't want to speak (about Kuu, but I can just forget that, right) with him and this whole movie I've been stepping in between him and his glances to my sister! Why did that guy suddenly declare something like that? As I look up to see where he's on the bus I see him just walking in. The look on his face makes him rival the gentleman.  
"Stupid cheese brain." I mutter to myself, if I repeat that I might just be able to ignore him.  
Then a voice from the back of my mind reminds me that I'm starting to resemble Kyoko.  
… She's practically with Kuon now, so that could count as winning the bet? Then I could start dating on my own. But, I guess I could have done that from the start? I never properly lost, just because Kuon disappeared my bet was the most unlikely to come true. As long as I agree with the dates they set I could- no, I have to keep my head clear. Kuon and Kyoko need someone to push them in the right direction. But how? Lory could help, but he would go over the top. It wouldn't surprise me if he plotted to put them in a love drama just to see  
Actually, didn't Brigit tell me last time that she kept a diary about the club? But there probably isn't anybody who would make a movie about that...  
A hand on my shoulder shakes me from my thoughts.  
"We've arrived."

* * *

"Hana-san! Could you please pick up your phone?"  
The stressed voice interrupts my thoughts between takes. Walking over to the stressed crewmember I think about who would call me.  
"This lady already called twice, but she couldn't stay on because she was busy. But it sounded really urgent so…" The guy practically pushes the buzzing phone in my hand. It's a number I don't recognize.  
"Hello?"  
"Hana-san? Please…" The voice on the other end of the line is at her wits end.  
"Yes, who are you?"  
"Oh, sorry. My name is Jelly Woods, Darling gave me your number so you could help. Actually, you knew Ren-chan from before?" Jelly's voice seems so urgent I just answer the question.  
"Yes, but…" And then I'm interrupted.  
"Good, Kyoko-chan came with me today and I can't contact Ren-chan. Could you just warn him to come to my place as soon as possible?"  
"I've still got scenes-" I hesitate.  
"Don't worry, Darling said you could get out. Since it would be bad if Ren-chan, with his original looks, unexpectedly ran into Kyoko-chan."  
"Who's Darling?" I suddenly realize. This girl, or young woman on the phone seems to know a little too much?  
"Oh, he's Takarada" She starts but now it's my turn to interrupt.  
"If it's that bad say it from the beginning! I'm going."  
Then I close my phone and turn to the director and Murasame who are watching me curiously.  
"I'm sorry, there has been some trouble with my siblings' trip!" I apologize to the director.

As I expected Murasame follows me until the dressing room.  
"I really have to go now, so I'm sorry I can't give you my answer before my siblings arrive."  
"You promised!"  
"Dari!" I call out and luckily that startles him enough to make him step back. I retreat into my dressing room. These last few days everyone already noticed I only call Murasame with his character names. They all laugh about it behind our backs but I don't care. Well, actually, I do care. I'm not sure if I really want him to be my boyfriend, I actually think I've forgotten that I could get a boyfriend, but I do care about what others say about him. Besides, I originally went along with the date plan because it was the perfect punishment. Kuon wouldn't be able to find his happiness with anyone because of my stubbornness so I shouldn't go after my own happiness. So as long as I don't get a more serious relationship that Kuon I could try. I nod to myself, and stepping out of the room I finally give my answer to Murasame.  
"I'll give it a chance, but we can be as close as my siblings are." Seeing his horrified expression I hurriedly add "It's not that! You will never be my brother in my mind, Maiko already crossed that out. It's just that I'm not sure yet, so we'll stop where Cain and Setsu stop, for now."  
He sighs and nods. I walk away, but at the end of the hallway I look over my shoulder .  
"Of course it means that if they get closer, you can too. So don't try and get between my brother and sister anymore!"  
"I'm sorry about that!" I think he calls out, but I'm already on my way.

Considering it will be Kuon walking around I guess he'll be going to the beach, so I also walk to the beach. As I make my way to the more abandoned parts I hear three girls sighing.  
"You sure he was going here?"  
"He was so dreamy, such a shame he couldn't speak English."  
"Yeah, but I still don't think it was French."  
I smile, maybe it's someone else but I think I'm going in the right direction.  
Unfortunately the beach is empty outside the busy part, although there must have been someone. Just at the line of the water there are letters in the sand. Most of the text has already been destroyed by the waves but the line that's still partly readable tells about a voice… from this world… I'd be able to do it.  
It's just strange, but if Kyoko also wandered here, and met 'Corn'. Wait, wouldn't they just talk? Or is that idiot trying still hide his double identity? It seems like it. If they were together, where would they go?  
Not somewhere public, Kuon wouldn't like the stares. But then, why did they leave?  
Unless Kyoko got hungry. But then wouldn't he be with that girl, Woods, already?  
I almost facepalm at that thought, of course Kyoko would drag him with her. I run back to the restaurant I saw. Maybe I'll be lucky there.

The restaurant is practically empty, but the waiter referred me to the bar upstairs for a drink. Since I'm actually quite thirsty I could just try that out. And there seems to be a balcony so I could look from a higher point to search. Just before I walk into the bar my phone buzzes. Looking at the screen I see it's the same number from before.  
"Hello, did he turn up at your place?" I ask straightaway.  
"No, not yet. I still can't contact him, he doesn't seem to have his mobile on him. Our appointment is not for an hour and a half, so I don't expect him to turn up soon though. You still haven't found him?"  
"No, not yet." I answer simply. On the other side I hear a sigh.  
"Well, Darling said there's probably no real problem, but I can't help being anxious."  
"I agree that it's probably unnecessary. But I'll keep searching, it's best if he doesn't run into Kyoko-chan."  
"Thank you, I'll call you if he's here." In the background I hear a few people calling out, and after a brief pause Jelly continues, "Sorry, I have to go. I'll call you."  
After I put back my phone I walk into the bar, and look directly at a familiar figure. Kyoko is just walking towards the balcony. I quickly follow her and see her walking to another familiar figure, but he has blond hair. Then she stops suddenly, I think about going over, but Kuon's worried expression stops me. She seems to ask something, and sets away a coconut? In the next moment she's all over Kuon. It looks like she's measuring. I almost laugh out loud because of Kuon's expression, but when he calms down I walk closer. When I hear his explanation I have to use all of my acting skills not to laugh after all. He's getting himself deeper and deeper in the lies he spins. I decide to step in before he makes it too unbelievable, although Kyoko doesn't seem to mind.  
"Your Highness, I didn't know you were visiting?"  
Both of them turn to me and I smile and curtsy for prince Corn. He nods automatically in response, but then freezes.  
"Hannah, what are you doing here?" I smile and try to sign towards the outside, hoping he'll get my message that Jelly Woods is actually searching for him.  
"Your retainers were worried since they couldn't find you. They asked me to find you before something happened."  
He quickly glances to Kyoko before he nods, it seems he got it. Then Kyoko jumps in front of me.  
"Nothing happened, but I kept Corn from going back, so it's my fault. Hannah, please don't let them punish him!"  
"They wouldn't dare. And you don't have to take the blame. His Highness is allowed to wander, although everyone likes to know where His Highness-"  
"You don't have to call me that when we're just with the three of us." Kuon interrupts me.  
"Okay, they just wanted to know where Corn was, since there are some people here that he should be careful around."  
His eyes roll and he pouts, I smirk in response, only Kyoko isn't aware of the situation which makes her worried again.  
"Is that why Corn isn't smiling? Does Corn not want to be here?"  
"No!" Kuon seems shocked but then recovers and continues, "I'm really glad to be with you, but… the reason I don't smile is... I've become cursed."  
As I expected Kyoko immediately gets sucked into the fantasy story. Her eyes shine and she seems worried. Kuon looks at me with slightly panicky eyes. I nod towards Kyoko and smile to show him I'll support him. When he shakes his head a litlle I understand that he doesn't really want me too close so I curtsy again and excuse myself.  
"I'll give you some privacy. Do you want something to drink too?" I hurriedly add the question before Kyoko protests that I don't have to leave.  
He shakes his head and I step back to the bar to get a drink for myself before I go and sit on a table near them but far enough to give them privacy. Then I get my phone out and call Jelly.

"You found him?"  
"Yes, he ran into a friend from when we were young. They are in a bar. I guess he really doesn't have a phone on him."  
"Okay, did you tell him Kyoko's here so he has to go back?" She asks.  
"He knows, but I don't think he'll go back early."  
"Why?"  
"Because he seems to enjoy the company. But I have to go before he notices me spying on him. Good day!" And I break off the phone call. I look up and see Kuon joking about the coconut, I can't see Kyoko but I guess she's still bothering him about what he said of a curse, judging by her rigid posture.

* * *

A little over half an hour later I get a call from Jelly Woods again.  
"Hana-san, is he still in the bar? He should have been here at least ten minutes ago, and he's never late!"  
"I think he is, I'll go and get him."  
I walk towards the balcony and find Kuon lying on the ground. Immediately I run towards them.  
"Your Highness!"  
"Hannah! I tried to help Corn, but now he's fallen." Kyoko calls out as soon as she hears me.  
"What happened?" As I ask Kuon gets up and glares at me before turning to Kyoko with a thankful look.  
"I think the curse backfired, but you did indeed free me."  
Kyoko looks still concerned, although Kuon doesn't seem to mind. He pulls out his brightest Kyoko-smile. And sure enough Kyoko yells in joy and squirms away a little at the same time.  
"I'm so happy!"  
"Me too." Kuon smiles, but it dims noticably when he turns to me.  
"Hana, what are you doing here?"  
"It seems Your Highness forgot the time, so I was send to remind you."  
He turns towards the clock, which actually is an hour behind I notice. When I show him my watch he pales.  
"Thank you for reminding me. I'll say goodbye to Kyoko-chan and then I'll go as fast as possible." He doesn't speak loud so Kyoko, who's still celebrating about the lifting of the curse, doesn't hear. Then he pushes me back a little, just as Kyoko turns towards us again.  
I flash him a teasing smile and then turn to run inside again. Of course I only run as far as the balcony doors, there I turn to spy on them. I'm really curious how Corn would tell his friend goodbye. Last time I distracted his parents so I decide I'm allowed to spy now.

Kuon turns to Kyoko and says something. She asks something, and judging from her teary expression now it's probably if she would see him again and he answered negatively. Kuon's shoulders slump a little, but then he steps towards her and manoeuvres her so she's in front of a chair. Then he kisses her! I almost want to do a dance of victory, but that would get me discovered and I'd get a lot of strange looks.  
Only seconds later I don't care about either. That IDIOT is standing on the railing! Before I manage to get outside he already jumped off. I sprint towards the railing and look over it. From the corner of my eyes I see Kyoko doing the same. She exhales in relief when she doesn't see him, I feel anger building inside of me.  
"Hannah, why were you worried? You know Corn is a fairy."  
I look into her questioning eyes and suppress my anger.  
"He couldn't fly as long as he's in disguise and if someone was to look at him he can't… He's still too reckless."  
Kyoko smiles but I can see she's not happy about that too. Then she suddenly stiffens and looks around.  
"Didn't you have to be at the filming, Hana-san?" She whispers.  
"Yes, but when I heard of His Highness' disappearance, I claimed a family emergency occurred and left. It really surprised me to find both of you here." I explain, hoping she won't see through my sloppy act.  
"I worked hard so I could come here a day early! I'm so happy, since that allowed me to run into Corn on the beach!" She answers enthusiastically.  
"You're lucky. I wish I was as lucky as you, but I think I'll have to go back to Taira's nagging soon though."  
Her eyes widen in surprise and she opens her mouth to say something, she doesn't say anything though. Since I don't have a clue what it's about I decide not to react, and tell her goodbye as soon as we're outside.

Next stop: Jelly Wood's place to pay back that stupid Kuon for scaring me like that.  
The only problem, I don't know where her place is…  
The second problem, she won't pick up her phone…  
Even after a few tries I can't get though, it seems like Kuon's transformation is more important than a phonecall. Well, I'll just go and bug the president then. Luckily he picks up right away, cause my patience is almost gone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello president, it's Hana. I was wondering where I could find Jelly Woods?"  
"Why do you ask me? I'm busy." He asks with something that sounds like a pout. I ignore his statement and just answer his question.  
"Because she doesn't pick up her phone and that guy doesn't have a phone on him right now."  
"So you found him? Was it on time?"  
"Yes I did, he ran into an old friend."  
On the other side of the line I hear a sharp inhale.  
"She made him late." I deadpan with a smirk. If I can't annoy Kuon yet then the president will have to be his stand-in.  
"Was it letter girl? Mogami-kun just admitted her feelings, she really can't have a rival now."  
"She did? Wait, what did you do to make her admit? What are you plotting?" I ask feeling a bit peeved that he might just mess up everything by being pushy. Both of them can't handle pushy in this case.  
"What, I'm plotting? I just want to help them recover the most important feeling of all!"  
I growl at his overly enthusiastic voice but he ignores me and continues.  
"What's more important right now is that old friend. Who's she?"  
I want to grumble some more but the more I delay the bigger the chance that Kuon will escape, eh... be finished at Jelly's place before I get there.  
"I'll tell you when you tell me where to find Jelly Woods."  
"Okay, okay, I'll tell you." He agrees, but then it remains silent.  
"What did he do that you want to find him that badly?"  
"He gave letter girl a scare, so now tell me." I react, now not minding anymore that I'm sounding really pissed.  
"Why are you Americans so demanding?" He mumbles before finally giving me an address.  
I thank him curtly, and hurry to the place.

* * *

" _What the hell were you thinking! You almost gave me a heart attack! You've got sixty seconds to explain me why I shouldn't call Aunt and Uncle to tell you you've turned suicidal, you freaking IDIOT!_ "  
I don't wait until he sees me, I start berating Kuon the moment I step through the door and see him.  
"It's in the middle of the night over there." He responds calmly in Japanese.  
"I don't care, thirty seconds before I'll call." From the corner of my eyes I see a girl hovering protectively over some cosmetics.  
"I haven't turned suicidal. It was just a little stunt, there was a flagpole so I knew I wouldn't fall too far. Besides, you've seen me do more dangerous stunts. If I thought it would be dangerous I wouldn't have done it." He sounds so sure that I have to struggle to keep my anger at the front. He needs to realize he can't just jump of buildings when he acts! He's still human, even with the fairy role.  
"You had safety lines then! Never mind that Titania thinks you her prince, but you CAN NOT do something like that! You DO NOT have those literal abilities!"  
He doesn't even react to my anger, so I sigh shaking my head and put away my phone. Calling Kuu would only give me a headache anyway. Then I notice Kuon looking at me in the mirror with questioning eyes.  
"Titania?"  
"I could just call her usual name…"  
"No! I'll fully explain the stunt tomorrow, but just trust me that I wouldn't have done it if I'd thought it too dangerous!"  
I snort, calling his parents doesn't threaten him, but just mentioning I'd say Kyoko's name in front of President's girl…  
"Are you finished? You have to sit still when I wash out the dye!" The girl interrupts, and Kuon nods.  
"Hana-san, could you step back?" Only then I recognize the voice, so this Jelly Woods really is a girl.  
"But you've made me curious, what did Ren-chan do to make you this angry?" As she continues I step back until I lean against the door.  
"I hurried a bit too much to come here and made a rather daring jump. Hannah saw it from an awkward angle, so it seemed more dangerous."  
I scoff at his explanation but don't comment. Jelly Woods seems to understand that we don't want to discuss it further so she asks a different question.  
"So you are related to Ren-chan?"  
"Huh, no, why do you ask?" I question.  
"You called his parents Aunt and Uncle, I guess?"  
Kuon flinches so I answer.  
"Oh, that's just because we're friends. If they're not there I'll call them that so it doesn't attract too much attention."  
"I guess, I want to see them. They have to be at least as beautiful as Ren-chan!" Jelly says, almost jumping when she turns to grab something.  
"Don't let 'Darling' hear you call another guy beautiful." I tease, but to my surprise Ren starts laughing while Jelly doesn't react much.  
"Ten-san has already celebrated her thirtieth birthday! Besides, do you know who her darling is?"  
"Yup, mister Lory T. the infamous man who 'kidnapped' you." I react lightly. This does get a reaction from Jelly.  
"He kidnapped Ren-chan?!"  
"No, I went with him. But mom wasn't at home then so she overreacted." Then his eyes turn to mine and harden.  
"Do you want to expose my every secret?"  
So Jelly doesn't know who he really is? Well, I better back off then.  
"Nah, then I'd have named everyone already." I smirk.  
Then my phone starts ringing. I apologize to the others and pick up without looking at the caller display.

"Hana where are you?" Murasame's voice comes through the speakers sounding worried and annoyed at the same time.  
"With a friend." I respond simply.  
"And your siblings?"  
"They arrived safely. Did you want more details?" I ask innocently before I realize one of those siblings is listening in. Luckily he doesn't know Murasame asked about me.  
"No, you can show me later. When will you be back? I can save you a spot at dinner."  
"Okay, I think I'll be back in thirty minutes, an hour at the most."  
"Yes! See you then." He's clearly exited but I feel like something is missing from that line.  
"See you, little Red."  
I don't give him any time to react to his new nickname and close the phone.

Kuon almost chokes when I close the phone. I just raise an eyebrow while looking at him.  
"Who was that? I don't remember you ever using endearments."  
"Your brother, okay?" I reply.  
"Don't have one."  
"You sure? You suddenly gained two sisters…"  
"Shut up."  
"Okay, stop bickering. Ren-chan, you're ready to change into Cain's clothes. Hana-san you won't join us for dinner?" Jelly interrupts.  
"No, I'll go to dinner with the TraMa-cast, thank you for the offer though." I answer, and turn towards the door. There I tell them goodbye and walk out just as Kuon disappears behind the screen with his clothes.

* * *

 **A/N: I know these aren't really Spring-break flings, but in my mind the same principle applies. It's April, so it's spring, plus they are away from Japan so it's a holiday in a sense. Anyways... as you all know I don't own Skip Beat!  
Thank you for reading! And please leave a review, pretty please?  
**


	19. Wrapping up

**Chapter 19 Wrapping up**

The next morning, only half an hour late, Setsu walks in with a pout. Of course Cain is directly behind her glaring at everyone who's trying to look at Setsu, even though she's covered up more than usual.  
"Setsu, come over here! The make-up room here is much smaller than at the studio, so you'll be in the way if you go over there." I call out as I see them walking to the makeshift rooms. Setsu of course looks at Cain first. He doesn't seem happy, but he nods. And glares at every male present in the next second. Everyone knows he's unhappy to leave his sister alone, but especially the new staff feels confident because he's leaving. Just as it seems he'll snap a voice behind them calls out.  
"Hey guys, stop staring! You also wouldn't like it if guys stare at your sister, or girl, so keep your eyes to yourself!"  
I practically double over with laughter at Cain's expression when he realizes that Murasame stepped up to help. Setsu's expression is interesting too, but she's mostly glaring at Cheese brain, so I can only guess her real thoughts as she walks towards me. Murasame follows behind her, and his gestures are almost as effective as Cain's glares. I feel Cain's gaze on me but when I look at him he has turned to the door and is leaving the room. The moment Setsu reaches me she starts questioning me.  
" _What did you do to Cheese brain?_ "  
" _Nothing_." I answer putting on my most innocent expression. As expected Setsu doesn't buy it. She looks suspicious. But with the person himself standing beside us she just shrugs. Pointedly ignoring us she looks over her shoulder at the door where Cain just left. Then she pulls out a chair and starts waiting for him, but her eyes flicker to me and Murasame every few seconds.

" _Nee, Setsu, what would you say if I put blond hair dye in Nii-sans shampoo when he's done filming?_ " I ask in my most innocent voice.  
Setsu jumps up so fast that her chair almost falls. I keep it upright so it doesn't interrupt the scene that's going on. Murasame wouldn't be happy to be in the full sun for too long.  
" _Whoa, relax! I was just joking. You were looking soo…_ " I try to find a good description, but her glare is making it hard to concentrate.  
" _Don't joke like that._ " She growls, but I notice that she's blushing behind the make-up. I giggle, and she whines a little.  
" _I wouldn't be able to tell him apart from Corn and I would…_ " She whispers but then stops her rant, lowering herself in the chair to an exaggerated Setsu pose.  
" _Hana-nee, I told you no fighting with Nii-san…_ " She drawls and returns to stare at the door. I snicker at her first response and mumble silently, "That's the point."  
" _Did you say something?_ "  
Even with the hot air all around us a chill runs down my spine, but I push it down.  
"Nah…" I answer offhandedly, watching Murasame as he jumps of the set towards us.  
Just then Cain finally walks out so hopefully the conversation will be dropped. Or not, as Murasame accidentally kicks over my bag and a bottle of blond dye falls out with my purse. I forgot it was still in my bag after I got it yesterday. Major oops. I put the bottle back as soon as I can but the silence around me tells me that it's too late.  
As the silence drags on I look up. Murasame is looking between the three of us and the bottle, he doesn't understand what's happening. Turning slightly I see Kuon frozen in shock with his eyes glued to my bag. I'm sure he recognized the bottle as one of Jelly Woods'. Then I feel Setsu turn towards me and I peek at her from the corners of eyes.  
"Uh, I just remembered…" I mumble and try to run. Unfortunately Setsu is even faster than Kuon when she wants, and stronger as well. She's easily pinning me down to the floor, I'm not even able to move my arms. I turn my head to look at her where she sits on my back, with her hands on my upper arms to keep them down.  
"Ha-na-nee..."  
Her voice sends shivers through my spine, but the silence that follows is even scarier.

Am I imagining something circling around my neck?  
Please, let me be imagining it.

" _You weren't really planning to use it… were you_?"  
My mouth seems too dry, until I see Kuon's smirk. Suddenly my body remembers I can better offer an explanation.  
" _NO, no, not-in-his-shampoo-and-never-ever-without-permission-and-not-before-the-movie's-over._ "  
I only stop because I run out of air, but I feel Setsu's glare intensify.  
" _No, I swear, never-ever-ever!_ "  
"You wanted to paint someone's hair yellow?" Murasame cuts in, finally understanding what's happening.  
"No! I wanted Ku-eh, NO, a friend to be able to paint his own hair without anyone getting curious."  
"Setsu," Kuon or Cain says, I'm not sure who since I can't see him, but never have I been more grateful to hear anyone laughing at me. " _you should let her get to the set, we need to start working."_  
Within seconds I'm on my feet, and in Setsu's eyes I see a bit of an apology. She pushes me roughly towards the set, so I guess that was a little bit of Kyoko. Then Cain catches up and drags me to the set by my collar.  
" _Setsu still wants blood, so don't you dare escape today._ "  
I can only gulp before the director takes advantage of the fact that his actors are already at the stage.

About five bone chilling chase scenes with BJ later the director calls for a break as the sun becomes bothersome in the shots. Looking over to the veranda where Setsu is hiding from the heat I notice her mood is still bad. Maybe I should look for an excuse to spend the break outside.  
"Hana, are you coming in? You've been watching all the scenes so I'm sure you are hot." Murasame calls out, already halfway towards the house. I hesitate, especially when his face turns pale.  
Only a second later I notice why. The ground beneath my feet vanishes as Cain pulls me over his shoulders and walks me to Setsu. I try to kick him and force him to release me, but he merely shifts my weight so I can't reach him. Half a minute later I'm sitting in front of Setsu's bench.  
"Hana-nee? _Were you making fun of Nii-san, or Corn?_ "  
So she's really still upset, better be on the safe side then. Shifting into a dogeza I start apologizing.  
" _I wasn't. I would never and I apologize if it looked like that. I know it looks suspicious, but I forgot that that bottle was still in there from yesterday. I'm soo sorry for upsetting you._ "  
" _So tell me, why do the Japanese crawl in the dirt?_ " She says, in her usual bored voice.  
" _I don't know, but it does show how sorry I am…_ " I answer sheepishly and I'm rewarded with a grin.  
"If you really want to show that, why don't you explain how you whipped Cheese brain into submission?"  
I can only stare at Setsu. How can she be so cool when she's saying something like that in front of the guy himself? And in Japanese so he can understand!  
"Wha-" I almost choke out. I'm sure my head's as red as Kyoko's when Kuon kissed her.  
"Well done, sis. But please don't try to borrow my…" Cain says, slowly as if he has to concentrate on the words. Then his face lights up in an evil grin.  
"Oh, I forgot the freebies from the hotel, you can take them."  
"No, she can't. Since you didn't want those condoms I threw them away." Setsu says immediately. For the second time today I seem to have trouble breathing.  
Okay, I'm positively lost. Kyoko, okay she's very, very much Setsu now, but still Kyoko said THAT? Behind me I hear Murasame's feet stomping on the wood when he runs away.  
"Hana-nee, _why would he look hopeful before he looked disgusted?_ "

Eh… what?  
"Hana-nee?" Setsu repeats in a sickly sweet tone of voice that reminds me of when she described Natsu to me.  
"Because I told him I wouldn't go further than my brother and sister would go until I was sure I could date him." I answer in a small voice. Then I look around, luckily everyone is inside or far away in the shadows beneath the trees.  
A booming laugh makes me jump.  
" _That's so freaking awesome! You realize how messed up that is?_ " Kuon laughs. I roll my eyes, he shouldn't be like this. I still have ten times more ammunition to shoot at his love life than he has to shoot at mine. Hopefully Kyoko doesn't realize he's very much his father when he behaves like this.  
" _You did it to keep him away?_ " Setsu says icily, and I feel Mio lurking just below the surface.  
"Yes." I answer confidently, at least for a little while that is my reason. And I fear that any other reaction will make her even angrier.  
" _Not because you want to expo- to push Nii-san- eh… well…_ "  
" _No, I needed a boundary and, sorry, but you were the first couple I could think about. Couple as in two people who are closer than friends are, but who are not dating._ " I explain and Setsu relaxes, at least bodily, her eyes are another story. It seems I'm not entirely off the hook yet.

* * *

Slowly but surely I am getting weirded out by this situation. The last few days we've been filming mostly murder and chase scenes and everyone is walking on eggshells around the main cast. But not because BJ is so terrifying…  
No, it's because Setsu is all over Cain, which in turn causes Murasame to be almost glued to me. Unfortunately Setsu's expression darkens every single time Murasame gets close to me, and then, when Manaka happens to see that expression she almost flees the island. Ever since Setsu threw her to the ground two days ago she has been even more easily frightened than the hamster she pretends to be.  
Right now she is hiding behind the set because Cain came in alone this morning…  
I might have had something to do with his bad attitude today, but there is no way I will admit that because seeing everyone flee is extremely entertaining. Why did I always reprimand Kuon for his teasing when it was this entertaining? The only downside is that it takes a while to get everyone together.  
"Hana, can I…"  
I turn around to face a hesitant Murasame. It's easy to see he wanted to hug me, but since Setsu isn't here anymore to set an example, he's not sure if he's allowed. He even blushes a bit which is cute.  
"Sure, little Red."  
"What's with the nickname?"  
I only laugh, giving him a one-armed hug before I continue to set.  
Should I talk about his red nickname in the past or about the little red riding hood when I explain the nickname? Maybe not the fairytale, Cain is not like the Big Bad Wolf.

* * *

Cain is hurrying the scenes. Well, as much as he's able to without being obvious to anybody. Not that they are making an effort to notice since like yesterday he is looking really grim. Nobody needs to make any effort to act scared, there is more effort to be not scared when the scene doesn't call for it. It makes me laugh though because it feels like an act to me, especially when he just retreats to the darkest corner when he's not on set.  
 _-Missing your little girl?-_ I text to him when I see him on his phone. He looks up and glares at me. I smile taking that as a 'Yes, so don't make it worse'. So I smile and walk to the director.  
"Director Konoe? I notice it is going pretty well with the schedule."  
"Yes, actually we're ahead of schedule since I planned for lots of shots on the different chase scenes, but your brother is managing to do most them in one take…" I nod at the familiar praise and then look around to see if nobody caught the compliment. Then I lean in a bit acting overly stealthy as I as my next question.  
"Do you think it would be possible to get a day off later, if we work a little harder now?"  
"I think so, most of the scenes need BJ anyway." Director Konoe is flipping through the script even though he already knows it pretty much by heart.  
"Good! I'm planning a beach party. Do you think in two days is okay?" I ask and when he doesn't immediately tell me no I continue. "Then you are also invited! Thanks!"

After that I walk to my new place as I see Murasame come in. Sometimes I regret telling him he could date me but only as far as Nii-san and Setsu. He took it in the way that he should act like Setsu. Which means he sticks to me like glue when we're not needed elsewhere…  
So the best way to protect Cain seems to be stay away as far as I can, to keep Murasame out of his way. And of course check that he eats at mealtimes, I don't want Kyoko to even think I didn't prevent him to skip. Although he seems to be recording the meals so she'll be checking that too probably.  
"What do you think of my new uniform?" Murasame asks as he stands before me.  
"Looks just like the other one." I say, but I can't resist adding "Without the fear stains though."  
"Haha…"  
I just smile back. But then I see our other shadow behind his back. I grit my teeth, why didn't Setsu tell Manaka to stay away from both of us? Now she is avoiding Cain like the plague. Which would be really good, if she had not decided that Murasame and I could protect her from him the best.

"Hana-san, do you know when Setsuka-san will come back?" Manaka asks as soon as she's in earshot. I just shrug, which earns me a puzzled look from Murasame. He looks over to mister gloom in the dark corner.  
"Pretty soon I hope, then he'll be better to work with. Although filming is going more smoothly than I expected." He states, but it is pretty clear he doesn't really care if Cain is good to work with.  
"What do you mean, pretty soon?" I ask, hoping he'll fuss up why exactly he wants Setsu back. He'd better not want to go after her! Although I suppose he won't dare with Cain close. He scares the wits out of everyone around the set. Which works great for the victims usually, but the not all scenes go without a hitch.  
"Well, its obvious right?" He asks smiling. "Although your brother has been on time even without your sister here, and he cooperates without insisting on a useless translation!" I hide my disappointment behind a blank face.  
"I don't see why that surprises you little Red. You know how he loves her," I smirk at his scowl at that but just continue, "do you think he wants to cause unnecessary delays? Wouldn't you also work harder if I had to leave first?"  
"Hmpf," Is it just me or does he really has a cute blush when he continues, "what is it with you calling me little Red anyways?"  
I smile. "Can't you figure that out!?"  
I tease before skipping of to my dressing room to get ready for the next scene.  
"So not cute!" He calls after me and I decide to answer when he asks me next time. If I find a good answer to give before that time.

* * *

It's the second day that Cain is 'off visiting his sister and doing questionable things' according to the gossip. So everyone is a little suspicious that the director declared that we'd do a beach location shoot today.  
"The only beach scene I remember was where BJ went on a rampage." A guy comments behind me on the bus.  
"Yeah, but that was done with CG right?" A girl comments.  
"Yes, since the fake blood can't be in the sea. It would make too much of a mess to make it turn red like we wanted. Besides I don't think even Tsuruga Ren would be able to act a scene that big in one take." One of the make-up artists comments. I'm not sure about her name since she's mostly in charge of the victims so I've not really met her.  
"Yeah, although Heel-san gets scarily close to the one-take record he is definitely not as good as him."  
"No, no one is as good as Ren! Those one-takes are just because the extras are too scared to shoot a second time!" Yuna calls through the bus. Before Manaka can comment Riona steps in.  
"We all know you're a hard-core Tsuruga fan, Yuna. And we're all a little scared of Heel-san, so I suggest we just forget about him today."  
After that the conversation breaks up in little murmurs when everyone finds a new conversation topic with their neighbour.

"Did you have anything to do with the beach shoot?" Murasame asks me just before we make the turn to the beach.  
"Does that look like I was involved?" I ask as the big tents with food come into view.  
"Are you going to get mad if I say yes?"  
"Nope, cause you'd be right."  
"Is there even a scene we have to shoot?"  
"Nope, and if there was we can't. I stuffed the equipment bags with swim-wear."  
The people around me fall silent as they turn to me with wide eyes.  
"O, and a few things you have to have on a beach of course." I add.  
"Do you mind explaining everything through the bus speakers since you planned this?" The director asks as he walks up to me with the microphone.  
"Okay everyone. I'm sorry that I made the director lie to you! We are having a beach party today because we're ahead of schedule! Everything is packed and there will be food under the tents you see at the other side. So have fun!"  
My message is met with confused cheers before everyone gets off the bus to look at what exactly is inside the bags with 'equipment'.

* * *

This morning it seems there won't be a single second for me to be alone. After our 'date' at the beach yesterday Murasame seems to be determined to keep the fun atmosphere by shadowing me everywhere. Not to mention that everyone seems intent on giving me their swimsuits from yesterday. I announced yesterday that they were hand-me-downs, the hotels were happy to lose the stock of abandoned swimwear and the costume department had already decided to give away the costumes. Directly after that I told them that they could keep them but so far 6 actors, 2 stagehands, and 3 girls from the clothes department have sought me out. From the corner of my eye I notice Cain coming in, but before I can even think of hiding behind him to get some rest I notice two men walking towards me with their swimming trunks in their hands.  
"Hana-san! Where do you want us to put these?" The first one asks.  
"Don't worry, we washed them." The second one adds and then I recognize them as two of the cameramen.  
"If you really don't want them you can hand them in with Miki-san and Nanako-san from the costume department?"  
Next to me Murasame starts snickering. The cameramen look confused but I decide not to elaborate on the fact that those girls just came to hand in their bikinis.  
"These are yours now, but maybe Nii-san won't mind killing an extra in those swimming trunks?" I tease. They flinch and clutch the trunks harder.  
"No, thank you for these!" One rushes out and a second later they are both gone. Turning around I see Cain staring at me with a confused expression. It seems like he's thinking of walking towards me but then he wave at me before he turns and goes to his dressing room.  
Curious I follow him, telling Murasame to tell the director that I will be a little later.

After my knock it stays silent for a few seconds. Then a slightly gruff voice calls out, " _Who's there?_ "  
" _Me, you wanted to talk?_ " I decide to leave out a name as I'm not sure who will be waiting behind the door.  
The lock clicks and the door opens just enough for me to slip in. As soon as I'm inside the door clicks back into the lock and Kuon turns to me.  
" _What was that?_ "  
" _Just some people who didn't listen that at yesterday's beach party everything was a gift._ " I answer. His only reaction is a shake of his head as he grabs his costume.  
" _Do you have Japanese television here?_ " He suddenly asks before he disappears behind a screen.  
" _Probably, but I haven't seen television yesterday._ " I answer.  
" _And the day before yesterday?_ "  
" _I saw a part of a movie on an English channel, why?_ " I ask but he keeps silent for a few seconds before he ignores my question.  
" _Did Kyoko call you?_ "  
Instantly I feel worry flood my system.  
" _No, what happened?_ "  
" _Her mother!_ " He spits out.  
" _On the television?_ " I ask confused and he nods as he appears again, but now dressed like BJ.  
" _H-Heel-san, a-are you ready for make-up?_ " A voice interrupts from the outside.  
" _I'll look it up, but I don't think she'll talk to me. A little blue stone became a much better talking companion than me a few years ago._ " I tell him as I unlock the door. I see him nod with a smile, so she must have talked with him already. That's good. I turn to leave and see his smile morph into Cain's cool appearance as I turn the knob.  
" _See you later, Nii-san._ " And with that I walk past the make-up artist waiting outside.

* * *

The rumours are getting wilder every day. Both Cain and I are rushing our scenes, and every day the explanations as to why are getting more out of place. In reality I am rushing to support Kyoko for her audition. She didn't talk to me about her mother denying her existence on live television, not that I expected her to since she wouldn't want to worry me, but she did ask me for advice on a bit of ninja stunting. I almost hoped to be there before she auditioned, but as it turns out we'll be landing in the middle of the audition. We, as in Cain and I. I'm not sure as to why Cain is rushing apart from wanting to be with Kyoko. I do know that it isn't because he has to flee the country after murdering someone, nor is it because he likes to 'legally murder' five people a day. The most believable rumour would be that we're both hurrying because he will be getting married to Setsu in some shady place. At least it would be believable if Setsu wasn't Kyoko in real life and Cain wasn't Kuon who's too scared to take on his real name yet, even if it was for marriage. I snicker to myself as I look at the preparations for our last scene.

Just as Director Konoe calls me to the set my phone rings, displaying the president's number. I sign that I really have to take it and turn a little. Hopefully the president really has an emergency.  
"President, please make it fast as I have a scene to shoot."  
"Sorry, but you'll be back tomorrow midday, right?" He asks in a fairly serious tone. I relax a little, since that means he probably isn't scheming.  
"Yes, why?"  
"I have an American director here. She want to film a movie but she says she needs to talk with you first."  
"I'll go to LME first thing when I arrive. Till tomorrow."  
"Till tomo-"  
I don't listen to the last words and end the call to walk to the set.  
" _Are you ready to die?_ " Cain asks, with a teasing gleam in his eyes.  
" _Yes, but please revive me for my meeting tomorrow._ " I answer semi-honestly. I hear a gasp next to me but at the same time the director calls out so I have to ignore it.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting, but I have a few ideas for the next few chapters. The only problem was getting there.  
Please tell me what you think of my story, I love to read reviews and they will make me write faster!**  
 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
